Los 7 poderes arcanos
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Continuacion de "la princesa no existente" y "confesion mi querido Len""Edén" se ah movido nuevamente y su objetivo es Sawako... ¿por que? ¿que tiene de especial esta chica tímida?... ¿que secretos guarda Sawako con los re-codes en especial Kouji?...
1. Narraciones de una princesa

Disclaimer: **Code Breaker, La corda d' oro y Kimi ni todoke ** les pertenecen a su respectivos autores, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi cabecita, espero y les guste.

**Los 7 poderes arcanos.**

Cap. 1: Narraciones de una princesa.

_Hace varios años, existió una joven poderosa de largos cabellos platinados, ojos a perlados como la misma luna brillante en una noche despejada, siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, unos ropajes no apropiados para una dama de su categoría __puesto que enseñaba de mas con sus sensuales atuendos; en fin, esta jovencita cuyo nombre era Ogami Gyokuro, procreo a su hijo, fue llamado Ogami Kuro._

_Con el tiempo que transcurrió, Gyokuro se fue convirtiendo en una persona totalmente diferente, a tal grado que les fue imposible reconocerla; según en palabras de su hijo Kuro, la vida había sido injusta en varios aspectos con ella lo que formo en Gyokuro un carácter tétrico, sin piedad de nadie siquiera de los enemigos, en pocas palabras; perdió su lado humano, amoroso y sensible como alguna vez lo fue, hace mucho tiempo o más bien, tras ver como un encapuchado dañaba a su amado "príncipe de las nieves"._

_Con el paso de los siglos (de hecho unos 5), Gyokuro fue matando a diestra y siniestra a aquellos que fuesen mucho más débiles que su amado "príncipe de las nieves". Tras haberse fundado una organización titulada "Edén" con Sakurakouji Sakurako a la cabeza, Ogami Kuro a su lado derecho, Heike Masaomi al izquierdo y Ogami Kaoruko cuidando sus espaldas con su siempre caballero Kuronuma Kouji al lado; enfrentaron entre todos a la poderosa Ogami Gyokuro, logrando derrotarla, a estos se les nombraron bajo el título de: "Los 5 grandes guerreros del abismo", solo que nada fue sencillo ya que Ogami Gyokuro poseía "los 7 poderes arcanos", estos poderes son inmunes a la "especie rara", ya que alguien que hace uso de estos poderes bajo el verdadero nombre de "justicia", no le es arrebatada su vitalidad pero cuando el momento en el cual se corrompen llega, lamentablemente el momento en el cual se "separan" los poderes, es decir, abandonan el cuerpo de su dueño. Gracias a la intervención de Sakurako y compañía, decidieron lo normal en estos casos, sellar estos poderes en diferentes personas:_

_Minamoto Akasha, fue la usuaria que poseo en eso entonces el poder más fuerte de todos: "La esperanza"__, cuya función es principalmente proteger a las personas creando un campo de fuerza vital, debido a eso y que, prácticamente fue un escudo humano para Kouji, murió joven._

_El segundo fue Kanazawa Hiroto, al cual le fue otorgado el poder "vitalidad", el cual le permite arrebatarles __por corto período de tiempo su poder, obviamente el usuario original regresa a su "forma perdida", de todos los usuarios es el único que vivió._

_El tercer poder le fue otorgado a Hihara Kanako, la pequeña que fue criada bajo "aquel que es buscado", por lo cual tiene entrenamiento militar y un gran sentido de la justicia. El poder conocido como "transformación", el cual le permitía transformarse en cualquier c__osa viviente salvo humano; al igual que Akasha murió joven ya que enfermo de cáncer._

_La cuarta fue Fuyuumi Yuri, una chica retraída que siempre estuvo oculta tras las personas, el poder que heredo fue "el canto maldito de las sirenas", el cual le daba habilidades de una, capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, una voz agraciada tan hermosa como tenebrosa, si, este poder fue de cuidado ya que, en la antigüedad se creía que las sirenas usaban su canto para atraer a los marineros induciéndolos en una especie de hipnosis para después tragarlos, así fue su poder, debido a eso siempre estuvo encerrada la mayor parte de su vida hasta que se encontró con el afamado "príncipe de las nieves" quien otro sino Hasekura Yukihina, con el cual vivió una mágica historia de amor para luego ser asesinada por Heike Masaomi y arrebatarle al afamado príncipe su "vida"._

_El cuarto fue Takishima Hinata, un hombre tan apuesto como peligroso, aún así interpondría el bien de otras personas ante el suyo propio, por eso dejo que Yuri fuese feliz por corto período de tiempo con Yukihina, murió protegiéndolo bajo el pretexto que Yuri le necesitaba e incluso ahora lo protegerá ya que este es su hermano menor._

_La quinta fue una hermosa mujer tan tímida como fuerte y que decir de su hermosa cabellera, la cual siempre la caracterizo entre sus enemigos, la hermosa "princesa" conocida como Ninomiya Sayuki, la cual poseo en aquel entonces el poder conocido como "cristal", podría cristalizar todo a su al__rededor salvo el poder especial, ya que este es la vitalidad en sí._

_Y finalmente la última persona elegida para esta tarea, Kuronuma Sadako__, una pequeñita de solo 8 años, al haber sido elegida por el mismo Ogami Kuro para llevar a cuestas el poder más "débil" en apariencia conocido como "Las 7 flamas que queman los pecados capitales", destino al cual no estuvo preparada, por lo cual fue consumida por el demonio que rige la 4ta flama: Belcebub._

_Y fue así como derrotaron a la gran Ogami Gyokuro, solo que no fue todo, Hei__ke Masaomi hizo lo imperdonable; al paso del tiempo Kouji encontró a una pareja, su nombre: Hachiouji Rui; de esa forma tuvieron una hija, y si, Heike la secuestro para implantar en ella la "llave" que se necesitaba para el verdadero despertar de Ogami Gyokuro, misma llave que perteneció alguna vez a Sadako._

Continuara…

Cap. 2: Memorias.

-lo siento tanto-decía una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azules, los cuales se movían con el viento, unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el mismo cielo; lleva puesta un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca cubierta por esa gabardina oscura como la misma noche, unos tenis blancos y una espada en su espalda, de unos 7 metros de longitud. Dicha chica abraza con cariño a una pequeñita de ojos azules y cabello negro, esta lleva un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve, la pequeñita tiene unos 8 años aproximadamente y una sonrisa encantadora, se mantiene junto a la mayor.

-¿mamá a donde va Sawako?-pregunta ingenuamente.

-Sawako irá con unas personas que la cuidaran-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿mamá y papá vendrán?-pregunta con la misma inocencia que cautivara a muchos en el futuro.

-no Sawako… Nosotros nos quedaremos a enfrentar el mundo en el cual vivimos-dijo un poco triste, el separarse de su hija le era muy doloroso.

-Rui ¿terminaste?-dice un hombre apuesto de tez morena, largos cabellos negros azulados que también danzan con el viento, unos ropajes similares que la chica solo que aptos para un hombre de su altura, puesto que sobrepasa por mucho a la joven mayor.

-no Yukihina-dijo Rui mientras carga a su pequeña hija –El dejar ir a Sawako de esta forma me es muy difícil, debes entender es mi hija-dijo en suplica.

-tratare-dijo cortante.

-tío… ¿Con quién viviré?-pregunta.

-con tus abuelos-dijo sonriente –Los padres de Kouji te cuidaran muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-entiendo… Te extrañare mucho tío-dijo Sawako mientras abraza por sorpresa a Yukihina, este se queda extrañado.

-recuérdame-dijo Yukihina mientras sonriente y temeroso a la vez, invoca un pequeño pedazo de hielo, con el cual golpea a la pequeña con fuerza –Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente-finalizo mientras derrama una pequeña lagrima.

Cap. 3: La promesa que se mantuvo durante años.

Una pequeña joven ya algo crecida fue despertando con pereza, su cabello oscuro se muestra un poco mas largo que anteriormente, sus ojos azules habían desaparecido para dar paso a unos café oscuro, lleva puesto un pans rojo y dicha melea en una coleta alta.

-¿te encuentras bien Kuronuma?-pregunta un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos oscuros como su melena, lleva puesto un par de tenis blancos, una playera del mismo color y uno short rojo.

-si-dijo mientras se levanta con trabajos –Eh solo que tuve un lindo sueño-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

*hace una semana*…

-Sawako tenemos que hablar-dijo su padre, un señor de edad avanzada, lleva puesto unos lentes que, por el brillo de la atmosfera, impiden visualizar el color que poseen, su cabellera es castaña, este deja un periódico al lado –Han pasado ya varios años, prometimos que no te diríamos nada pero…-pausa temeroso de sus palabras.

-ustedes son mis abuelos ¿verdad?-dice cortante.

-lo sentimos… Es verdad, eres nuestra nieta, tus padres me llamaron, vendrán por ti el día del festival-sentencio su padre –Lo sentimos Sawako-finalizo.

*fin*.

-Tienes que descansar un poco-dijo el chico mientras intenta cargarla, esta se rehúsa.

-No te preocupes Kazehaya-kun…. No es nada grave-dijo con una voz tan dulce, que el chico se sonrojo y los demás sonrieron pícaramente.

-ya déjala Kazehaya-dice sonriente un rubio de ojos azules, quien lleva el uniforme de las mismas características que Kazehaya.

-maestro-dijo por lo bajo.

-Sadako-chan sabe lo que hace-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-¡tú!-grita Kazehaya mientras le amenaza.

"¡Tú!... *enojado* ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarla en mi presencia?..."

-¡no!-grita Sawako, al instante le observan.

-¿te pasa algo Kuronuma?-pregunta Kazehaya preocupado.

-No es solo que… El verlos pelear me recordó a algo importante-dijo a punto de llorar –Me recordó a mi padre-dijo por lo bajo mientras pequeñas lágrimas surgen de sus ojos y no lo puede evitar, las derrama -¿eh?-se da cuenta e intenta limpiarlas -¿por qué?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No me digas que…-pensó el rubio en sus adentros –Sadako-chan… ¿estas recordando algo interesante?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Si maestro… Pero las imágenes son tan confusas que no entiendo nada, solo la confesión de mi padre digo mi abuelo-dijo la chica deprimida.

-yo sé la verdad Sadako-chan… Yo sé todo sobre ti-dijo con una pose de modelo, es decir, sus manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿a que te refieres Miura?-pregunta enojado Kazehaya.

-maestro…-susurro la chica asombrada.

"¡vamos Sawako!".

"pero Ken-chan…".

"¡nada de peros!".

"*zape a ambos* ¡no deben estar solos a tales horas!".

"¡no seas cruel Yukihina-san!".

-Ken-chan-dice en trance, este se queda en shock -¡Tú eres Ken-chan, mi amigo!-dice Sawako -¿verdad?-pregunta.

-No es momento de eso estamos en clase Sadako-chan-dijo Kento.

-¡contesta por favor!... Desde que mi padre digo abuelo me dijo eso eh soñado con 2 personas, una chica peli azul y un hombre de tez oscura-suplica la chica –dime quienes son-.

-Son Hachiouji Rui y Hasekura Yukihina… Son personas fuertes y tan tenebrosas como se rumoreaban que los eras Sadako-chan-dijo Kento –Son personas que no debes recordar ni reconocer-dijo enojado.

-eh….-dice confusa.

"olvídame por favor Sawako".

"recuérdame… Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente".

-no puedo-dijo por lo bajo mientras comienza a temblar -¡no puedo olvidarlos, no sé quienes son pero!-grita enojada –Ese tal Yukihina… Prometió nunca olvidarme, es injusto que yo lo olvide-dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de retener su dolor, al instante se toca el pecho -¿Por qué me duele cuando hablo de ese tal Yukihina?-pregunta.

Suspira –Hasekura-senpai es alguien importante para ti ya que siempre estuvo a tu lado, su silenciosa compañía te hacía tanto bien que por un momento… Cuando te fuiste a vivir con la familia Kuronuma hicieron esa promesa-dijo Kento.

-y la chica… Hachiouji-san-dijo Sawako.

-una marimacha borracha que siempre se viste como hombre y cuya lectura favorita son mangas shounen, es la vocalista de "8 tears" y lo único lindo es su voz y su cuerpo-dijo Kento sin emoción alguna.

-suena a que la odias-dijo Sawako.

-no la odio sino que me molesta el que abandone a un ser querido por una tontería o por "su bien"-dijo Kento.

-ella es mi madre… ¿cierto?-pregunta Sawako, el chico le mira.

-….-silencio por su parte, la chica le sujeta bruscamente e intenta golpearle.

-¡contesta por favor maestro!-suplica la chica a gritos, Kazehaya le mira sorprendido ya que no suele ser tan violenta.

-… Si…. Hachiouji Rui es tu madre-confeso Kento, todo mundo se queda en shock, la chica suspira alivianada.

-gracias maestro… Tú sabes el por que me dejaron con mis abuelos-dice Sawako esperanzada de encontrar las respuestas que tanto busca.

-bueno yo…-dijo nervioso Kento –Lo sé pero si te digo Tomoyo-sama me matara-rio.

-¿Tomoyo-sama?-dice confusa.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo es la "jefa" de Rui-senpai… Si se entera que te eh contado todo me castigara de eso estoy seguro-dijo Kento temeroso.

-entiendo… Maestro digo Ken-chan gracias por todo… Tus conocimientos sobre mi pasado me ayudaron bastante… Aunque no pueda recordar a mi padre-dijo esto último triste.

-No te preocupes Sawako-dijo este un poco triste, ya que sabía que el recordar le traería desgracias –Cuando lleguen sabrás todo poco a poco; incluso sobre tu "poder"-dijo sonriente.

-¿poder?-dice confusa, puede ver como Kazehaya esta realmente molesto, así que se levanta y emprende un viaje hacia un lugar donde pueda descansar –Padre… ¿cómo serás?-se preguntaba.

En una gran mansión…

La misma chica de melena azulada ahora ya visualmente mas madura y con cabello corto, corre de un lado a otro con una guitarra de madera en sus manos, mientras el mismo chico de antes le observa mientras abraza a una rubia de ojos impares, es decir, uno café y uno azul cielo, esta lleva un lindo uniforme de colegiala.

-Yu-kun ¿Qué le sucede a Rui-chan?-pregunta con inocencia.

-esta nerviosa por que pronto será el festival de verano (no sé si haya uno en Japón) en la preparatoria de Sawako, Rui tocara con su banda y quiere tocar la guitarra de madera pues su representante le dijo que hiciera un acústico-dijo Yukihina serio.

-¡príncipe-dono!-grita una escultural chica de unos 20 años, largo cabello negro como la noche con tintes morados, unos ojos oscuros como la misma noche y un brillo tal cual las estrellas, lleva puesto una hermosa bata maternal puesto que esta embarazada de unos 8 meses aproximadamente.

-¿sucede algo Sakurakouji?-pregunta Rui mientras le mira totalmente sudorosa puesto que ah estado corriendo de un lado a otro, lleva puesto solamente su ropa interior y unas medias de red color negro.

-¿vas a una cita o que?-pregunta Sakura.

-¡kyaaa eres una pervertida!-grita Rui avergonzada mientras se va a su habitación, ya que al parecer no se dio cuenta sobre sus sensuales atuendos.

-¡no espera tengo que decirte algo importante!-grita Sakura pero es demasiado tarde ya que se ah ido, esta suspira –Tengo que decirte que estoy a punto de dar a luz-dice en sus adentros –Y para el colmo hoy en casa solo esta Yukihina-dono y Nenene-senpai… Aunque conociendo a senpai, estoy sola en esto-pensaba con dolor.

-¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?-pregunta Nenene.

-estoy a punto de dar a luz y solo están ustedes 2 en la casa… ¿podrían llevarme al hospital por favor?-suplica Sakura.

-yo te llevare, Nene cuando llegue Ogami por favor dile que estaremos en el hospital por que Sakura-san esta en labor de parto ¿entendido?-dice Yukihina mientras sostiene a la mencionada, a la cual se le rompe la fuente en el instante que sus fuertes brazos le rodean con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, la pequeña Nenene comienza a llorar mientras siente con timidez, este se le acerca y le besa en la frente –Lamento el que "eso" haya sido el factor principal del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso pero entiende… Yo no soy una marioneta de nadie-dijo para ayudar a Sakura a salir de la gran mansión y subir a su auto.

-gracias Yukihina-dono… Enserio…. ¡AHHHHHHH!-grita de dolor mientras Yukihina se apresura a subir para finalmente partir del hogar -¡abre la puerta!-grita mientras grandes picos de hielo surgen del suelo para hacer trizas la puerta, permitiendo el paso de su grande camioneta de campar. 5 minutos después…

-¡resiste Sakura-san!-grita Yukihina mientras se atora en el intenso tráfico puesto que es la tan afamada "hora pico"; este puede apreciar por la ventana como es que Sawako va caminando con una joven castaña clara, unos ojos similares al color de su melena rizada, lleva puesto el uniforme escolar de educación física, ambas al parecer van discutiendo de algo -¿Sawako?-dice confuso, puede apreciar como esa chica esta a punto de darle una cachetada.

Con ella…

-¡dime claramente!-grita esa chica.

-¡soy adoptada!-grita Sawako ya llorando, esta se detiene en el momento en el cual Yukihina hace presencia, llevándose de paso a la chica.

-no te atrevas Ume-chan-dijo por lo bajo mientras se la lleva, le sube a la camioneta y continua su viaje al hospital –hola-saluda sonriente.

-Yukihina-dono ¿sonriendo?-dice Sakura mientras cierra los ojos, este se preocupa.

-¡Sakura-san resiste llegaremos al hospital pronto!-grita preocupado Yukihina, Sawako se queda en shock al ver a Sakura con su enorme vientre a punto de dar a luz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dice confusa.

-así es Sawako…-se da cuenta –Lo siento yo… Creo que te confundí-dijo apenado al recordar que existía una pequeña e insignificante oportunidad que hubiese olvidado sobre su existencia.

-Yukihina ¿verdad?-dice Sawako intentando asimilar que se ah encontrado con la persona que le cuido en el pasado -¡Yukihina!-grita contenta mientras se lanza a sus brazos, es observada por Kazehaya, el cual se muestra MUY molesto.

-ese tipo-piensa –Así que Kuronuma es el objetivo-piensa mientras sonríe –Tendré que darte una lección-sonríe con malicia.

En el auto…

-¡Sawako por favor ayúdame no creo que podamos llegar a tiempo!-dice Yukihina asustado al ver que Sakura ah comenzado a dar a luz.

-¡ya no puedo!-grita Sakura, al instante vuelve a hacerlo pero esta vez muy desgarrador y lleno de dolor, Sawako tímida pero decidida agarra su playera y la rasga por completo, el chico se sorprendió al ver que Sawako saca de su mochila una gran botella de agua, después sale del auto a buscar ventas, un recipiente, varias toallas, las cuales compro y se gasto toda su mesada, regresando para preparar a Sakura, puesto que al parecer ya estaba en las últimas.

-¡Sakura-senpai puje con fuerza y respire así!-da ordenes Sawako, al instante imita a una mujer en labor de parto, respirando y expulsando el aire con ritmo, Sakura le sigue -¡ahora!-grita Sawako, Sakura pujo con todas sus fuerzas, Sawako y Yukihina se dieron cuenta que la cabecita de la criatura comienza a salir, ambos escupen el agua que había ingerido en el instante anterior, al momento se limpian la boca como pueden.

Durante los siguientes minutos fue el peor momento de Sakura, puesto que tuvo 2 pequeños e inocentes bebes, la ambulancia que había llamado un conductor que escucho los gritos finalmente llega para recoger a la chica, sale Yukihina de su auto con Sawako en brazos, ambas abordan la ambulancia mientras este les sigue por detrás manejando a toda velocidad, toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a Rui:

"Me encontré con Sawako, tal parece ser que cumplió su promesa de no olvidarme, estoy contento".

Continuara…

Cap. 3: La familia Ogami crece.

En otra parte…

-¡Rui suena tu móvil!-grita un pelirroja de zafiros acaramelados, la chica lleva puesto una coqueta y hermosa yukata color rosa fucsia, con unos estampados de flores de cerezo, por su espalda cae su hermoso cabello como una cascada; la mencionada, la cual lleva una falda negra con una chaqueta de cuero y una blusa azul cielo con unas botas negras, tacón de unos 10 cm; voltea para verificarlo, encontrando un mensaje de "Hasekura Yukihina".

-¿quién es Rui?-pregunta la chica de la yukata rosa.

-Es Yukihina… Se ah encontrado con Sawako-dijo un poco triste –Le reconoció-sentencio.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que no ah recordado nada por ahora, tranquila Rui-dijo mientras le abraza, al instante suena el móvil, esta nota que es una llamada así que contesta -¿bueno?-dice.

-Sakura-san ah dado a luz, debes venir a conocerlos-dijo Yukihina al instante colgó, Rui deja caer el celular, al igual que una sonrisa hace presencia en su rostro, esta comienza a abrazar a todos, empezando por un peli azul de ojos ámbar, el cual lleva unos ropajes oscuros similares a un conde, este se sonroja ante tal contacto.

-¡Rui-san por favor!-suplica el chico.

-¡soy tía al fin, Sakurakouji dio a luz!-grita de felicidad.

-¿enserio Rui?-dice la pelirroja mientras se le acerca e intenta contener su felicidad.

–Si… Son gemelos-dijo más feliz.

-¿te lo dijo?... Espera… ¿quién la atendió?-pregunta el peli azul.

-al parecer fue Sawako-chan-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿"Sawako-chan"?-dice confuso el peli azul.

-Kuronuma Sawako-dijo la pelirroja seria –Es la "emperatriz"-dijo con una sonrisa triste –Temo que recuerde lo sucedido aquel 32 de diciembre-piensa.

-la hija de Kouji-sensei y Rui-san-dice el chico.

-Len… Kaho…-dice Rui, ambos le ven sorprendidos, ya que no suele llamarlos por su nombre al menos que sea algo importante –Sawako recuerda a Yukihina, temo que no me recuerde-dijo triste.

-no te preocupes Rui… Estoy segura que siempre te recordara, Sawako-chan no se atreverá a olvidarse de toda su familia-dice Kaho tratando de animarla, al ver que no funciona Len totalmente avergonzado se acerca y le abraza por sorpresa, esta se queda en shock.

-Sawako-san no puede olvidar nada-dijo sonriente –Después de todo se lo prometió a Yukihina-senpai en mi presencia-dijo con una sonrisa, Kaho se conmueve así que se une al abrazo –Bien fue suficiente-dijo un poco molesto.

-ah pero Kaho se unió pensé que lo disfrutarías más-dijo Rui mientras le pone una hermosa capa negra bañada de sangre en sus hombros –Esta no queda-dijo por lo bajo mientras prueba con otra, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que Kaho se acerca y la noquea, Rui cae en brazos de Len, este le mira a su novia, quien rio nerviosamente para luego darle un beso en la frente a Len, este se sonroja.

-así que tienen huevos ¿eh?...-dice una cavernosa voz, ambos se muestran asustados, pueden observar como son cubiertos por una sombra.

-de-debes de entender, es por tu bien Rui-san-dice Len nervioso.

-ci-cierto Rui-dice Kaho nerviosa, tratando de convencer a su preciada prima de no lastimarlos.

-¡mueran!-grita Rui mientras las sombras los atacan, se puede apreciar el hermoso cielo azul seguido de un grito aterrador.

25 minutos después…

Se puede ver a Kaho y Len sentados acompañando a Rui, Yukihina y Sawako en la sala de espera, la pelirroja y el peli azul con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, golpes, pellizcos etc. Además de estar casi desnudos por los rasgados que se encuentran sus ropajes.

-¿por qué a mí?-pensaba Kaho y Len nerviosos.

-y bien Yukihina… ¿cómo terminaste atendiendo a Sakurakouji en plena avenida?-pregunta Rui con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-etto… El tráfico estaba horrible… Y….-decía incoherencias Yukihina de lo nervioso que estaba.

-debes tener en cuenta Rui-san que atendió un parto con ayuda de Sawako-san-dice Len, al instante guarda silencio al ver lo enojada que esta la peli azul.

-Rui ya perdónanos-suplica Kaho con unos ojos brillosos.

-ok-dijo Rui seria con los brazos cruzados.

-etto… Yukihina ¿me los puedes presentar?-dice Sawako nerviosa.

-18 años…Soy Hino Kahoko, me conocen como "la princesa del doctor Jackal"-dice sonriente Kaho.

-18 años… Soy Tsukimori Len, me conocen como "príncipe flameante"-dice completamente serio.

-32 años… Hachiouji Rui… Alias "príncipe"-dice totalmente apenada.

-ahora entiendo por que Sawako-san es tímida-piensa Len al ver el comportamiento tanto de Rui como de Sawako –Ese físico… Tiene un gran parecido a Sakura-senpai, aunque me pregunto que clase de poder posee… Sawako-san es muy tímida, creo que no recuerda nada de su pasado-.

-16 años… Kuronuma Sawako alias "Sadako"-dice sonriente la chica, tratando de calmar sus nervios –Etto me tengo que ir, es tarde y además mis padres digo abuelos deben estar preocupados ya que mi amiga cree que Yukihina me secuestro-dijo nerviosa, Rui bastante molesta le suelta un zape al mencionado.

-esto es el colmo Yukihina, no solo esta con nosotros, se supone que debemos verla hasta su festival sino que la "secuestraste"-dijo Rui molesta.

-debes de entender estaba a punto de ser golpeada, sino fuese por que me entrometí hubiera recibido otro ataque-dijo Yukihina serio.

-d-de hecho solo me iban a dar una cachetada además no es tan grave; es mi culpa ya que yo no puedo expresarme bien, tengo varios enemigos-dijo triste.

-¡hola!-grita una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azul marino, ojos azul cielo, hermosos, brillantes y llenos de vitalidad; lleva consigo un hermoso kimono color negro con decoración de manchas de sangre; es acompañada por un pelinegro de ojos oscuros como la eternidad del universo, este lleva un elegante kimono oscuro con pequeños detalles de estrellas.

-¡Rei, Kurako que bueno que llegaron!-grita Rui al verlos.

-¡Nene-san me aviso!-dice Rei al llegar a su lado; este al ver a Sawako se queda en shock -¿Sawako-chan?-dice confuso.

Le ve –Tú eres…-dice al señalarlo.

-Ogami Rei… Y ella es Ogami Kurako mi hermana menor-dice Rei al señalar a la otra chica.

-Kurako-chan-dice Sawako al verle, todos se quedan en silencio.

-Ah Sawako-chan-dice nerviosa Kurako, puede ver como Rui vuelve a adquirir esa aura maligna de hace unos momentos, así que comienza a aparecer su chibi –etto…-dice confusa.

-Así que la amiga que hiciste en la primaria fue Sawako-dijo Rui tratando de contener su ira, Kurako asiente con rapidez mientras se oculta tras Rei –Y Rei te ayudo a cuidarla… ¿verdad?-dice aún más molesta.

-no… De hecho no sabía de mi existencia hasta que el tarado de Yuuki la llevo a ese campamento-dijo Rei.

-¿así que Yuuki empeoro la cosas?-dice Rui más enojada, acto siguiente se acerca Nenene con vestimenta de enfermera sexy que causo un sangrado nasal en Yukihina -¿sucede algo Nene?-pregunta esta al intentar detener la hemorragia.

-pueden pasar a conocer a los pequeños miembros de la familia, el doctor dijo que Sawako-san hizo un gran trabajo al atender el parto, que si hubiese seguido de esa forma la vida de Sakura-chan estaría en peligro-dijo esta, acto seguido con una señal les indica que le sigan, todos obedecen, tras caminar por un pequeño corredor llegaron a la puerta, al abrirla encontraron a Sakura, la cual sostenía a 2 pequeños bebes, uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche mientras el otro azul oscuro, ambos dormían plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-son hermosos… ¿no crees Rei?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa, este solo se acerca a verlos con más detalle, la pequeña bebita abre los ojos, de color escarlata; bosteza mientras le toma por el dedo, este sonríe de verdad; comienza a cargarla.

-cierto-dijo conmovido al ver como la pequeña que tenía en brazos sonreía felizmente en brazos de su padre; a la vez jugaba con su dedo.

-parece ser que Rei se ah conmovido-dijo Rui en broma, este se apena por completo.

-Rui nee-dijo por lo bajo.

-que mono se ve, si sigues de esa forma te arrebatare de Sakura-senpai-bromeo ahora Kaho.

-deja las bromas Kaho… Tengo miedo-dijo Len triste al ver las criaturas.

-cierto… Como sabrás… La reacción de la sangre de Rei y Sakurakouji es extraña, temo que Heike haga algo de lo que se arrepienta-dijo Rui.

-es verdad… Pero mi sangre es estable, solo cuando pierdo la cordura como "especie rara"-dijo Kaho mientras se aleja con su pareja y Rui para platicar mejor en el pasillo.

-pero Ángela-sama es una de las "especies raras" más fuertes que existen, sus poderes son desastrosos pero los mantiene bajo control con tu sangre Kaho…-dijo Len.

-entonces me tratas de decir que…-pausa la chica al temer la respuesta.

-me temo que Kaho eres la clave para "neutralizar" el poder de la "especie rara", como sabes eres un hibrido, ½ usuario de poder ½ "especie rara"… Hace 2 años que te dieron caza por ser la causante del acontecimiento conocido como "32 de diciembre" en el cual se dio a conocer la reacción de la sangre tanto de Sakura-san como de Rei-san-dijo Len.

-temo que Heike temiendo que esos pequeños sean una "bomba" para todo usuario de poder que esté cerca… Debemos contactar a Sakurako-san de inmediato-dijo Rui mientras toma su celular y comienza a buscarle en sus contactos.

-espera… Sakurako-san es una de las 4 fundadores de "Edén" y la que parece querer a su hija de verdad aunque odie el pasado… ¿cómo nos daremos cuenta si es de confiar o no?... Sakurako-san puede ser una espía si le damos confianza-dijo Len.

-¡Sakurako-sama no es una traidora!-grita Kurako molesta ante tanta palabrería de Len.

-¡Kurako!-grita Kaho enojada –Debemos tomar en cuenta todo, deja de ser una niña, en el pasado tú misma hiciste un pacto con ella, has sido una marioneta al igual que Inoichi-san, entiendo que no deseas que acusemos a Sakurako-san de algo que no hizo, te creo por que recuerdo más o menos lo del "32 de diciembre" pero…-pausa triste la pelirroja.

-lo sé… Hace 2 años Sakura onee se embarazo por primera vez y sus bebes murieron después de haber sido herida por Nenene, fue complicada la operación por que el metal estaba oxidado… No cometeremos el mismo error…-dijo Kurako seria –Yo me encargare de consultarlo con Sakurako-sama, me acompañara Yuuki y Shigure-sentencio Kurako.

-si-dicen a coro los acompañantes.

Cap. 4: Ogami Kuro aparece.

A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de Sawako…

-¡quieres explicarme quien era ese tipo!-dice Kazehaya enojado.

-¿a que te refieres Kazehaya-kun?-pregunta con inocencia Sawako.

-¿de que hablas Kazehaya?-pregunta Chizu, una chica de cabello castaño por arriba de los hombros, unos ojos cafés rasgados como los de una japonesa, muy alta, lleva puesto el mismo uniforme de educación física.

-etto…-dice Sawako mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡dijiste que ibas a hablar con Kurumizawa y te veo con ese tipo!-dice más enojado.

-¡"ese" tipo es un viejo amigo y no te permito que lo insultes de tal forma Kazehaya-san!-dice una voz infantil como molesta, Sawako voltea y puede ver a un niño de unos 10 años, cabello azul cielo, ojos verdes, lleva puesto ropajes de rockstar totalmente sucios, unos shorts totalmente negros y rasgados, unos botines del mismo color, un playera gris, una capa negra con un grabado que dice "matar al emperador" y una corona.

-¿quién eres?-dice Chizu, se le acerca –Eres tan mono chiquillo, dime… ¿dónde están tus padres?-pregunta mientras le acaricia la cabeza, este se molesta.

-Ogami… Kuro…-dice Sawako en trance, sus amigos le miran extrañados, esta se le acerca y sin decir agua va lo abraza con mucho cariño, comenzando a llorar de felicidad y temblar al mismo tiempo.

-Sawako ya sé que me extrañaste pero…-dice Kuro tratando de contener su felicidad por igual.

-no te contengas… Por favor… no me dejes… Ojiisama-dijo Sawako triste.

(Ojiisama= tío o abuelo, en este caso la segunda).

-entiendo… Vengo a verte mí preciada nieta Kuronuma Sawako, a decirte que esos amigos que tanto quieres son tus enemigos-dijo Kuro mientras se aleja un poco.

-¿eh?-dice Sawako pasmada.

-Tus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers", nuestros enemigos, si te quedas te mataran y entregaran tu cadáver a "Edén", la organización que ah dado caza a todo ser viviente que posea un poder "arcano", por favor créeme-dijo Kuro.

-¡es mentira Kuronuma, te quiero y lo sabes!-grita enojado Kazehaya -¿acaso no me quieres?-dice mientras sujeta a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Sawako soy tu familia!-grita Kuro esperanzado de que le crea.

-yo… Le creo a ojiisama-dijo la chica cabizbaja –Kazehaya-kun es mi novio pero ojiisama es ojiisama, no puedo luchar contra eso, lo siento chicos-dijo cabizbaja, al instante toma tímidamente la mano de Kuro –gracias por protegerme de todos como siempre-dice cerrando los ojos, este se queda pasmado así que carga a la chica como puede entre sus brazos.

-¡me temo que nos vemos, bye-bye!-dice con una sonrisa altanera mientras se marcha con la chica en brazos por la ventana, dejando a sus amigos sacados de onda.

-no me digas que…-pausa Chizu en trance.

-así es… Kuronuma es el objetivo, me eh encargado de sus abuelos-dijo Kazehaya serio.

20 minutos después…

-¡que tratas de hacer eh padre!-grita Rui molesta mientras regaña a Kuro por haber "secuestrado" a Sawako -¡primero Yukihina y ahora padre, ¿qué les pasa?-dice molesta.

-sus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers"-sentencio Kuro serio -¡no permitiré que nadie toque a Sawako, ya que ella es la "emperatriz"!-grita enojado -¡Así que si vas a reclamarme adelante Rui no te detengo! Aunque estés molesta lo hice por varias razones, esa es la principal, cometí un gran error, enamorarme de Kaoruko, dejarte tanto a ti como a Rei y Kurako en deriva… Gracias a Kurako eh podido remendar mis errores, me dio la oportunidad de vivir, de cuidarte, no me arrepiento de nada ahora ya que mi familia esta conmigo-dijo Kuro, al instante recibe un abrazo de Sawako.

-gracias ojiisama…-dice Sawako sonriente.

Rui al ver la escena niega con la cabeza y los abraza a ambos.

-ustedes nunca cambian por eso los adoro-dice sonriente esta.

En Kitahoro…

-¿Qué?-dice Ayane.

-lo que escuchaste… Sawako es el objetivo-dijo Kazehaya.

-no lo permitiré-dijo Pin, el cual aparece de repente, tanto Ayane, como Chizuru y Kazehaya le observan resentidos –No permitiré que lastimen a nadie más Shouta-dijo este serio.

-¡de que rayos hablas!-grita Ayane enojada –Se supone que es nuestra línea Pin, además lo que hagamos con Sawako es nuestro problema-termina de desquitarse la pelirroja.

-Sawako-chan ah tenido malos y buenos momentos, ustedes son sus amigos deberán apoyarla no matarla-dijo seria Kurumi, la cual aparece por la ventana con una katana de madera y a sus espaldas Kento y Ryuu Sanada.

-Kurumizawa-dice Kazehaya serio –No te entrometas-sentencio mientras toma en sus manos un bate de beisbol, al ver tal acción la chica se pone en guardia con su katana.

-deberías controlar tus ganas de matar Kazehaya… Aunque no lo parezca soy más fuerte que tú-sentencio Kurumi seria –Dime… ¡¿por qué Sawako-chan?-le grita al borde del llanto –Primero te haces su amigo, la ilusiones, la enamoraste Kazehaya y ahora… ¿planeas matarla?... ¿De verdad quieres matar a la persona que amas, a tu novia?-le interroga la chica, el chico se mantiene serio mientras le lanza un golpe, Kurumi lo detiene con su katana de madera.

-eso no te interesa-sentencio.

-más bien… ¿por qué defiendes a Sawako?-pregunta Ayane –Kurumi trataste de lastimarla en el pasado ¿qué pretendes?-cuestiona.

-Existe una persona importante para Sawako-chan… Esa persona me pidió que la cuidara-dijo Kurumi –Kuronuma Kouji es mi maestro y me pidió que la protegiera de todos los "code breakers"-dijo seria Kurumi.

-yo la protejo por que mi primo Hachiouji Shigure desea verla con bien-dijo Ryuu –Además ella estuvo conmigo cuando le necesite, ahora yo estaré con ella aunque tenga que enfrentarlos a ustedes chicos-dijo serio.

-entonces… ¿qué pretexto de parte tuya Pin?-pregunta Kazehaya ya molesto.

-ninguno… Kuronuma me conto que fue adoptada por sus abuelos a los 8 años, hicimos una promesa, "sensei me protegerá cuando yo lo necesite y me matara cuando ya no soporte mi vida"-dijo Pin –Kuronuma sabe que son sus enemigos y… Abandonen la misión-ordeno Pin.

-¿por qué?...-pregunta Chizu.

-si hacen un mal paso con Kuronuma… No dudara en matarlos ya que ella puede ser más fuerte que su padre-dijo Pin triste al recordar la voz que uso Sawako para decirle tal promesa.

-¡no vamos a retroceder, conocemos a Sawako y no dudara en venir con nosotros!-dice sonriente Ayane.

-no te confíes demasiado Yano Ayane… La "sangrienta code breaker 03" –dijo Kurumi seria –No importa cuanto entrenes nunca estarás al nivel de Sawako-chan, además hay demasiados usuarios de poderes tratando con ella-dijo Kurumi –Recuerden que los "re-codes" son 7 y hay "ex-code breakers" protegiéndola ya que es su preciada miembro de familia… Además "ella" personalmente esta a su cuidado y "él" le enseñara cosas nuevas-dijo Kurumi sonriente.

-no me digas que…-pausa Ayane.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo-dice sonriente Ryuu, al instante todos se quedan callados –Ese nombre ah sonado desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?... E incluso se ah enfrentado a una "especie rara" y no fue "drenada" su energía vital-sonrió con malicia Ryuu –Y su hermano Len le enseñara a "hacer cosas tranquilas" a Sawako-dijo este, al instante Kazehaya se molesta por haberla llamado por su nombre.

-¡no tienes derecho a llamarla "Sawako"!-grita Ayane y Kazehaya al mismo tiempo.

-¿y ustedes si?… Vamos la están traicionando para que "Edén" cumpla su "deseo" que vale más que su vida misma… -le reclama Kurumi molesta –No quiero saber el por que lo hacen pero yo también tengo un deseo Kazehaya y Kouji-sama lo cumplirá por mí al matar a Heike Masaomi-dijo Kurumi.

-¿qué hizo Heike-san?-pregunta Ayane.

-asesino a mis padres por que negaron darle información acerca de mi "poder"-dijo Kurumi con un semblante triste –Desde entonces eh vivido con Kouji-sama en la "mansión Kuronuma"-dijo triste mientras recibe una muestra de afecto por parte de Ryuu.

-no te preocupes… Nadie matara a Kouji oniisama ya que daré mi vida incluso para proteger a su familia-dijo Ryuu sonriente, cosa que molesta a Kazehaya.

-no se entrometan en nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo es cazar a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino para hacer el bien-dijo Ayane.

-¡¿con bien es "matar a Sawako-chan" y evitar que el "32 de diciembre" suceda de nuevo?-cuestiona Kurumi mientras se abalanza contra Kazehaya, es detenida por Kento.

-¿por qué "Edén" quiere matarla?-pregunta Kazehaya.

-sencillo… La llave más importante para resucitar a "Ogami Gyokuro" se encuentra dentro de Sawako o cualquiera que posea uno de los "7 poderes arcanos"-dijo Kurumi mientras toma su katana y se acerca a Pin –No permitas que la toquen o yo misma te mato Arai-dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-entiendo Ume-sama-dijo sonriente Pin.

Le ve al pelinegro –Kazehaya si la matas ten en cuenta que Kouji-sama no dudara en matarte, aunque hayas sido amado por Sawako-chan-dijo Kurumi para salir en compañía de Ryuu y Kento –Sanada Ryuu alerta a Kouji-sama de esto-ordeno, al instante Ryuu se marcha, le deja con Kento –Miura quiero que la protejas de ellos, no permitas que la toquen-ordeno para luego marcharse, el rubio pudo apreciar una pequeña lagrima que recorre la mejilla de la chica.

-te duele el tener que atacar a Kazehaya-pensó Kento para marcharse.

-¿Qué harás para evitar que matemos a Kuronuma?-pregunta Ayane.

-daré mi vida pero nadie tocara a Sadako-chan-dijo Kento para marcharse.

Cap. 5: el comienzo de la lucha.

En el hospital…

-Sakura onee te presentare a la persona que quiero proteger-dice Kurako sonriente mientras toma la mano de Sawako y la adentra en la habitación, esta viene acompañada por Kuro –Kuronuma Sawako-chan ¿es linda no?-dice Kurako sonriente.

-mucho gusto, soy Sakurakouji Sakura-dice la chica sonriente –y estos pequeñitos son Ogami Kuroudo y Ogami Sakurako-dice al mostrar a sus hermosos bebes.

-son hermosos-dice sonriente Sawako.

-muchas gracias… ¿deseas cargar uno?-pregunta.

-s-si-dice apenada Sawako mientras toma con cuidado a la pequeña Sakurako en sus brazos.

-que hermosa… Me recuerda a alguien-dice sonriente Sawako.

-es sencillo-dice


	2. Memorias

Disclaimer: **Code Breaker, La corda d' oro y Kimi ni todoke ** les pertenecen a su respectivos autores, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi cabecita, espero y les guste.

**Los 7 poderes arcanos.**

Cap. 1: Narraciones de una princesa.

_Hace varios años, existió una joven poderosa de largos cabellos platinados, ojos a perlados como la misma luna brillante en una noche despejada, siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, unos ropajes no apropiados para una dama de su categoría __puesto que enseñaba de mas con sus sensuales atuendos; en fin, esta jovencita cuyo nombre era Ogami Gyokuro, procreo a su hijo, fue llamado Ogami Kuro._

_Con el tiempo que transcurrió, Gyokuro se fue convirtiendo en una persona totalmente diferente, a tal grado que les fue imposible reconocerla; según en palabras de su hijo Kuro, la vida había sido injusta en varios aspectos con ella lo que formo en Gyokuro un carácter tétrico, sin piedad de nadie siquiera de los enemigos, en pocas palabras; perdió su lado humano, amoroso y sensible como alguna vez lo fue, hace mucho tiempo o más bien, tras ver como un encapuchado dañaba a su amado "príncipe de las nieves"._

_Con el paso de los siglos (de hecho unos 5), Gyokuro fue matando a diestra y siniestra a aquellos que fuesen mucho más débiles que su amado "príncipe de las nieves". Tras haberse fundado una organización titulada "Edén" con Sakurakouji Sakurako a la cabeza, Ogami Kuro a su lado derecho, Heike Masaomi al izquierdo y Ogami Kaoruko cuidando sus espaldas con su siempre caballero Kuronuma Kouji al lado; enfrentaron entre todos a la poderosa Ogami Gyokuro, logrando derrotarla, a estos se les nombraron bajo el título de: "Los 5 grandes guerreros del abismo", solo que nada fue sencillo ya que Ogami Gyokuro poseía "los 7 poderes arcanos", estos poderes son inmunes a la "especie rara", ya que alguien que hace uso de estos poderes bajo el verdadero nombre de "justicia", no le es arrebatada su vitalidad pero cuando el momento en el cual se corrompen llega, lamentablemente el momento en el cual se "separan" los poderes, es decir, abandonan el cuerpo de su dueño. Gracias a la intervención de Sakurako y compañía, decidieron lo normal en estos casos, sellar estos poderes en diferentes personas:_

_Minamoto Akasha, fue la usuaria que poseo en eso entonces el poder más fuerte de todos: "La esperanza"__, cuya función es principalmente proteger a las personas creando un campo de fuerza vital, debido a eso y que, prácticamente fue un escudo humano para Kouji, murió joven._

_El segundo fue Kanazawa Hiroto, al cual le fue otorgado el poder "vitalidad", el cual le permite arrebatarles __por corto período de tiempo su poder, obviamente el usuario original regresa a su "forma perdida", de todos los usuarios es el único que vivió._

_El tercer poder le fue otorgado a Hihara Kanako, la pequeña que fue criada bajo "aquel que es buscado", por lo cual tiene entrenamiento militar y un gran sentido de la justicia. El poder conocido como "transformación", el cual le permitía transformarse en cualquier c__osa viviente salvo humano; al igual que Akasha murió joven ya que enfermo de cáncer._

_La cuarta fue Fuyuumi Yuri, una chica retraída que siempre estuvo oculta tras las personas, el poder que heredo fue "el canto maldito de las sirenas", el cual le daba habilidades de una, capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, una voz agraciada tan hermosa como tenebrosa, si, este poder fue de cuidado ya que, en la antigüedad se creía que las sirenas usaban su canto para atraer a los marineros induciéndolos en una especie de hipnosis para después tragarlos, así fue su poder, debido a eso siempre estuvo encerrada la mayor parte de su vida hasta que se encontró con el afamado "príncipe de las nieves" quien otro sino Hasekura Yukihina, con el cual vivió una mágica historia de amor para luego ser asesinada por Heike Masaomi y arrebatarle al afamado príncipe su "vida"._

_El cuarto fue Takishima Hinata, un hombre tan apuesto como peligroso, aún así interpondría el bien de otras personas ante el suyo propio, por eso dejo que Yuri fuese feliz por corto período de tiempo con Yukihina, murió protegiéndolo bajo el pretexto que Yuri le necesitaba e incluso ahora lo protegerá ya que este es su hermano menor._

_La quinta fue una hermosa mujer tan tímida como fuerte y que decir de su hermosa cabellera, la cual siempre la caracterizo entre sus enemigos, la hermosa "princesa" conocida como Ninomiya Sayuki, la cual poseo en aquel entonces el poder conocido como "cristal", podría cristalizar todo a su al__rededor salvo el poder especial, ya que este es la vitalidad en sí._

_Y finalmente la última persona elegida para esta tarea, Kuronuma Sadako__, una pequeñita de solo 8 años, al haber sido elegida por el mismo Ogami Kuro para llevar a cuestas el poder más "débil" en apariencia conocido como "Las 7 flamas que queman los pecados capitales", destino al cual no estuvo preparada, por lo cual fue consumida por el demonio que rige la 4ta flama: Belcebub._

_Y fue así como derrotaron a la gran Ogami Gyokuro, solo que no fue todo, Hei__ke Masaomi hizo lo imperdonable; al paso del tiempo Kouji encontró a una pareja, su nombre: Hachiouji Rui; de esa forma tuvieron una hija, y si, Heike la secuestro para implantar en ella la "llave" que se necesitaba para el verdadero despertar de Ogami Gyokuro, misma llave que perteneció alguna vez a Sadako._

Continuara…

Cap. 2: Memorias.

-lo siento tanto-decía una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azules, los cuales se movían con el viento, unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el mismo cielo; lleva puesta un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca cubierta por esa gabardina oscura como la misma noche, unos tenis blancos y una espada en su espalda, de unos 7 metros de longitud. Dicha chica abraza con cariño a una pequeñita de ojos azules y cabello negro, esta lleva un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve, la pequeñita tiene unos 8 años aproximadamente y una sonrisa encantadora, se mantiene junto a la mayor.

-¿mamá a donde va Sawako?-pregunta ingenuamente.

-Sawako irá con unas personas que la cuidaran-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿mamá y papá vendrán?-pregunta con la misma inocencia que cautivara a muchos en el futuro.

-no Sawako… Nosotros nos quedaremos a enfrentar el mundo en el cual vivimos-dijo un poco triste, el separarse de su hija le era muy doloroso.

-Rui ¿terminaste?-dice un hombre apuesto de tez morena, largos cabellos negros azulados que también danzan con el viento, unos ropajes similares que la chica solo que aptos para un hombre de su altura, puesto que sobrepasa por mucho a la joven mayor.

-no Yukihina-dijo Rui mientras carga a su pequeña hija –El dejar ir a Sawako de esta forma me es muy difícil, debes entender es mi hija-dijo en suplica.

-tratare-dijo cortante.

-tío… ¿Con quién viviré?-pregunta.

-con tus abuelos-dijo sonriente –Los padres de Kouji te cuidaran muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-entiendo… Te extrañare mucho tío-dijo Sawako mientras abraza por sorpresa a Yukihina, este se queda extrañado.

-recuérdame-dijo Yukihina mientras sonriente y temeroso a la vez, invoca un pequeño pedazo de hielo, con el cual golpea a la pequeña con fuerza –Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente-finalizo mientras derrama una pequeña lagrima.

Cap. 3: La promesa que se mantuvo durante años.

Una pequeña joven ya algo crecida fue despertando con pereza, su cabello oscuro se muestra un poco mas largo que anteriormente, sus ojos azules habían desaparecido para dar paso a unos café oscuro, lleva puesto un pans rojo y dicha melea en una coleta alta.

-¿te encuentras bien Kuronuma?-pregunta un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos oscuros como su melena, lleva puesto un par de tenis blancos, una playera del mismo color y uno short rojo.

-si-dijo mientras se levanta con trabajos –Eh solo que tuve un lindo sueño-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

*hace una semana*…

-Sawako tenemos que hablar-dijo su padre, un señor de edad avanzada, lleva puesto unos lentes que, por el brillo de la atmosfera, impiden visualizar el color que poseen, su cabellera es castaña, este deja un periódico al lado –Han pasado ya varios años, prometimos que no te diríamos nada pero…-pausa temeroso de sus palabras.

-ustedes son mis abuelos ¿verdad?-dice cortante.

-lo sentimos… Es verdad, eres nuestra nieta, tus padres me llamaron, vendrán por ti el día del festival-sentencio su padre –Lo sentimos Sawako-finalizo.

*fin*.

-Tienes que descansar un poco-dijo el chico mientras intenta cargarla, esta se rehúsa.

-No te preocupes Kazehaya-kun…. No es nada grave-dijo con una voz tan dulce, que el chico se sonrojo y los demás sonrieron pícaramente.

-ya déjala Kazehaya-dice sonriente un rubio de ojos azules, quien lleva el uniforme de las mismas características que Kazehaya.

-maestro-dijo por lo bajo.

-Sadako-chan sabe lo que hace-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-¡tú!-grita Kazehaya mientras le amenaza.

"¡Tú!... *enojado* ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarla en mi presencia?..."

-¡no!-grita Sawako, al instante le observan.

-¿te pasa algo Kuronuma?-pregunta Kazehaya preocupado.

-No es solo que… El verlos pelear me recordó a algo importante-dijo a punto de llorar –Me recordó a mi padre-dijo por lo bajo mientras pequeñas lágrimas surgen de sus ojos y no lo puede evitar, las derrama -¿eh?-se da cuenta e intenta limpiarlas -¿por qué?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No me digas que…-pensó el rubio en sus adentros –Sadako-chan… ¿estas recordando algo interesante?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Si maestro… Pero las imágenes son tan confusas que no entiendo nada, solo la confesión de mi padre digo mi abuelo-dijo la chica deprimida.

-yo sé la verdad Sadako-chan… Yo sé todo sobre ti-dijo con una pose de modelo, es decir, sus manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿a que te refieres Miura?-pregunta enojado Kazehaya.

-maestro…-susurro la chica asombrada.

"¡vamos Sawako!".

"pero Ken-chan…".

"¡nada de peros!".

"*zape a ambos* ¡no deben estar solos a tales horas!".

"¡no seas cruel Yukihina-san!".

-Ken-chan-dice en trance, este se queda en shock -¡Tú eres Ken-chan, mi amigo!-dice Sawako -¿verdad?-pregunta.

-No es momento de eso estamos en clase Sadako-chan-dijo Kento.

-¡contesta por favor!... Desde que mi padre digo abuelo me dijo eso eh soñado con 2 personas, una chica peli azul y un hombre de tez oscura-suplica la chica –dime quienes son-.

-Son Hachiouji Rui y Hasekura Yukihina… Son personas fuertes y tan tenebrosas como se rumoreaban que los eras Sadako-chan-dijo Kento –Son personas que no debes recordar ni reconocer-dijo enojado.

-eh….-dice confusa.

"olvídame por favor Sawako".

"recuérdame… Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente".

-no puedo-dijo por lo bajo mientras comienza a temblar -¡no puedo olvidarlos, no sé quienes son pero!-grita enojada –Ese tal Yukihina… Prometió nunca olvidarme, es injusto que yo lo olvide-dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de retener su dolor, al instante se toca el pecho -¿Por qué me duele cuando hablo de ese tal Yukihina?-pregunta.

Suspira –Hasekura-senpai es alguien importante para ti ya que siempre estuvo a tu lado, su silenciosa compañía te hacía tanto bien que por un momento… Cuando te fuiste a vivir con la familia Kuronuma hicieron esa promesa-dijo Kento.

-y la chica… Hachiouji-san-dijo Sawako.

-una marimacha borracha que siempre se viste como hombre y cuya lectura favorita son mangas shounen, es la vocalista de "8 tears" y lo único lindo es su voz y su cuerpo-dijo Kento sin emoción alguna.

-suena a que la odias-dijo Sawako.

-no la odio sino que me molesta el que abandone a un ser querido por una tontería o por "su bien"-dijo Kento.

-ella es mi madre… ¿cierto?-pregunta Sawako, el chico le mira.

-….-silencio por su parte, la chica le sujeta bruscamente e intenta golpearle.

-¡contesta por favor maestro!-suplica la chica a gritos, Kazehaya le mira sorprendido ya que no suele ser tan violenta.

-… Si…. Hachiouji Rui es tu madre-confeso Kento, todo mundo se queda en shock, la chica suspira alivianada.

-gracias maestro… Tú sabes el por que me dejaron con mis abuelos-dice Sawako esperanzada de encontrar las respuestas que tanto busca.

-bueno yo…-dijo nervioso Kento –Lo sé pero si te digo Tomoyo-sama me matara-rio.

-¿Tomoyo-sama?-dice confusa.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo es la "jefa" de Rui-senpai… Si se entera que te eh contado todo me castigara de eso estoy seguro-dijo Kento temeroso.

-entiendo… Maestro digo Ken-chan gracias por todo… Tus conocimientos sobre mi pasado me ayudaron bastante… Aunque no pueda recordar a mi padre-dijo esto último triste.

-No te preocupes Sawako-dijo este un poco triste, ya que sabía que el recordar le traería desgracias –Cuando lleguen sabrás todo poco a poco; incluso sobre tu "poder"-dijo sonriente.

-¿poder?-dice confusa, puede ver como Kazehaya esta realmente molesto, así que se levanta y emprende un viaje hacia un lugar donde pueda descansar –Padre… ¿cómo serás?-se preguntaba.

En una gran mansión…

La misma chica de melena azulada ahora ya visualmente mas madura y con cabello corto, corre de un lado a otro con una guitarra de madera en sus manos, mientras el mismo chico de antes le observa mientras abraza a una rubia de ojos impares, es decir, uno café y uno azul cielo, esta lleva un lindo uniforme de colegiala.

-Yu-kun ¿Qué le sucede a Rui-chan?-pregunta con inocencia.

-esta nerviosa por que pronto será el festival de verano (no sé si haya uno en Japón) en la preparatoria de Sawako, Rui tocara con su banda y quiere tocar la guitarra de madera pues su representante le dijo que hiciera un acústico-dijo Yukihina serio.

-¡príncipe-dono!-grita una escultural chica de unos 20 años, largo cabello negro como la noche con tintes morados, unos ojos oscuros como la misma noche y un brillo tal cual las estrellas, lleva puesto una hermosa bata maternal puesto que esta embarazada de unos 8 meses aproximadamente.

-¿sucede algo Sakurakouji?-pregunta Rui mientras le mira totalmente sudorosa puesto que ah estado corriendo de un lado a otro, lleva puesto solamente su ropa interior y unas medias de red color negro.

-¿vas a una cita o que?-pregunta Sakura.

-¡kyaaa eres una pervertida!-grita Rui avergonzada mientras se va a su habitación, ya que al parecer no se dio cuenta sobre sus sensuales atuendos.

-¡no espera tengo que decirte algo importante!-grita Sakura pero es demasiado tarde ya que se ah ido, esta suspira –Tengo que decirte que estoy a punto de dar a luz-dice en sus adentros –Y para el colmo hoy en casa solo esta Yukihina-dono y Nenene-senpai… Aunque conociendo a senpai, estoy sola en esto-pensaba con dolor.

-¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?-pregunta Nenene.

-estoy a punto de dar a luz y solo están ustedes 2 en la casa… ¿podrían llevarme al hospital por favor?-suplica Sakura.

-yo te llevare, Nene cuando llegue Ogami por favor dile que estaremos en el hospital por que Sakura-san esta en labor de parto ¿entendido?-dice Yukihina mientras sostiene a la mencionada, a la cual se le rompe la fuente en el instante que sus fuertes brazos le rodean con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, la pequeña Nenene comienza a llorar mientras siente con timidez, este se le acerca y le besa en la frente –Lamento el que "eso" haya sido el factor principal del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso pero entiende… Yo no soy una marioneta de nadie-dijo para ayudar a Sakura a salir de la gran mansión y subir a su auto.

-gracias Yukihina-dono… Enserio…. ¡AHHHHHHH!-grita de dolor mientras Yukihina se apresura a subir para finalmente partir del hogar -¡abre la puerta!-grita mientras grandes picos de hielo surgen del suelo para hacer trizas la puerta, permitiendo el paso de su grande camioneta de campar. 5 minutos después…

-¡resiste Sakura-san!-grita Yukihina mientras se atora en el intenso tráfico puesto que es la tan afamada "hora pico"; este puede apreciar por la ventana como es que Sawako va caminando con una joven castaña clara, unos ojos similares al color de su melena rizada, lleva puesto el uniforme escolar de educación física, ambas al parecer van discutiendo de algo -¿Sawako?-dice confuso, puede apreciar como esa chica esta a punto de darle una cachetada.

Con ella…

-¡dime claramente!-grita esa chica.

-¡soy adoptada!-grita Sawako ya llorando, esta se detiene en el momento en el cual Yukihina hace presencia, llevándose de paso a la chica.

-no te atrevas Ume-chan-dijo por lo bajo mientras se la lleva, le sube a la camioneta y continua su viaje al hospital –hola-saluda sonriente.

-Yukihina-dono ¿sonriendo?-dice Sakura mientras cierra los ojos, este se preocupa.

-¡Sakura-san resiste llegaremos al hospital pronto!-grita preocupado Yukihina, Sawako se queda en shock al ver a Sakura con su enorme vientre a punto de dar a luz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dice confusa.

-así es Sawako…-se da cuenta –Lo siento yo… Creo que te confundí-dijo apenado al recordar que existía una pequeña e insignificante oportunidad que hubiese olvidado sobre su existencia.

-Yukihina ¿verdad?-dice Sawako intentando asimilar que se ah encontrado con la persona que le cuido en el pasado -¡Yukihina!-grita contenta mientras se lanza a sus brazos, es observada por Kazehaya, el cual se muestra MUY molesto.

-ese tipo-piensa –Así que Kuronuma es el objetivo-piensa mientras sonríe –Tendré que darte una lección-sonríe con malicia.

En el auto…

-¡Sawako por favor ayúdame no creo que podamos llegar a tiempo!-dice Yukihina asustado al ver que Sakura ah comenzado a dar a luz.

-¡ya no puedo!-grita Sakura, al instante vuelve a hacerlo pero esta vez muy desgarrador y lleno de dolor, Sawako tímida pero decidida agarra su playera y la rasga por completo, el chico se sorprendió al ver que Sawako saca de su mochila una gran botella de agua, después sale del auto a buscar ventas, un recipiente, varias toallas, las cuales compro y se gasto toda su mesada, regresando para preparar a Sakura, puesto que al parecer ya estaba en las últimas.

-¡Sakura-senpai puje con fuerza y respire así!-da ordenes Sawako, al instante imita a una mujer en labor de parto, respirando y expulsando el aire con ritmo, Sakura le sigue -¡ahora!-grita Sawako, Sakura pujo con todas sus fuerzas, Sawako y Yukihina se dieron cuenta que la cabecita de la criatura comienza a salir, ambos escupen el agua que había ingerido en el instante anterior, al momento se limpian la boca como pueden.

Durante los siguientes minutos fue el peor momento de Sakura, puesto que tuvo 2 pequeños e inocentes bebes, la ambulancia que había llamado un conductor que escucho los gritos finalmente llega para recoger a la chica, sale Yukihina de su auto con Sawako en brazos, ambas abordan la ambulancia mientras este les sigue por detrás manejando a toda velocidad, toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a Rui:

"Me encontré con Sawako, tal parece ser que cumplió su promesa de no olvidarme, estoy contento".

Continuara…

Cap. 3: La familia Ogami crece.

En otra parte…

-¡Rui suena tu móvil!-grita un pelirroja de zafiros acaramelados, la chica lleva puesto una coqueta y hermosa yukata color rosa fucsia, con unos estampados de flores de cerezo, por su espalda cae su hermoso cabello como una cascada; la mencionada, la cual lleva una falda negra con una chaqueta de cuero y una blusa azul cielo con unas botas negras, tacón de unos 10 cm; voltea para verificarlo, encontrando un mensaje de "Hasekura Yukihina".

-¿quién es Rui?-pregunta la chica de la yukata rosa.

-Es Yukihina… Se ah encontrado con Sawako-dijo un poco triste –Le reconoció-sentencio.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que no ah recordado nada por ahora, tranquila Rui-dijo mientras le abraza, al instante suena el móvil, esta nota que es una llamada así que contesta -¿bueno?-dice.

-Sakura-san ah dado a luz, debes venir a conocerlos-dijo Yukihina al instante colgó, Rui deja caer el celular, al igual que una sonrisa hace presencia en su rostro, esta comienza a abrazar a todos, empezando por un peli azul de ojos ámbar, el cual lleva unos ropajes oscuros similares a un conde, este se sonroja ante tal contacto.

-¡Rui-san por favor!-suplica el chico.

-¡soy tía al fin, Sakurakouji dio a luz!-grita de felicidad.

-¿enserio Rui?-dice la pelirroja mientras se le acerca e intenta contener su felicidad.

–Si… Son gemelos-dijo más feliz.

-¿te lo dijo?... Espera… ¿quién la atendió?-pregunta el peli azul.

-al parecer fue Sawako-chan-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿"Sawako-chan"?-dice confuso el peli azul.

-Kuronuma Sawako-dijo la pelirroja seria –Es la "emperatriz"-dijo con una sonrisa triste –Temo que recuerde lo sucedido aquel 32 de diciembre-piensa.

-la hija de Kouji-sensei y Rui-san-dice el chico.

-Len… Kaho…-dice Rui, ambos le ven sorprendidos, ya que no suele llamarlos por su nombre al menos que sea algo importante –Sawako recuerda a Yukihina, temo que no me recuerde-dijo triste.

-no te preocupes Rui… Estoy segura que siempre te recordara, Sawako-chan no se atreverá a olvidarse de toda su familia-dice Kaho tratando de animarla, al ver que no funciona Len totalmente avergonzado se acerca y le abraza por sorpresa, esta se queda en shock.

-Sawako-san no puede olvidar nada-dijo sonriente –Después de todo se lo prometió a Yukihina-senpai en mi presencia-dijo con una sonrisa, Kaho se conmueve así que se une al abrazo –Bien fue suficiente-dijo un poco molesto.

-ah pero Kaho se unió pensé que lo disfrutarías más-dijo Rui mientras le pone una hermosa capa negra bañada de sangre en sus hombros –Esta no queda-dijo por lo bajo mientras prueba con otra, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que Kaho se acerca y la noquea, Rui cae en brazos de Len, este le mira a su novia, quien rio nerviosamente para luego darle un beso en la frente a Len, este se sonroja.

-así que tienen huevos ¿eh?...-dice una cavernosa voz, ambos se muestran asustados, pueden observar como son cubiertos por una sombra.

-de-debes de entender, es por tu bien Rui-san-dice Len nervioso.

-ci-cierto Rui-dice Kaho nerviosa, tratando de convencer a su preciada prima de no lastimarlos.

-¡mueran!-grita Rui mientras las sombras los atacan, se puede apreciar el hermoso cielo azul seguido de un grito aterrador.

25 minutos después…

Se puede ver a Kaho y Len sentados acompañando a Rui, Yukihina y Sawako en la sala de espera, la pelirroja y el peli azul con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, golpes, pellizcos etc. Además de estar casi desnudos por los rasgados que se encuentran sus ropajes.

-¿por qué a mí?-pensaba Kaho y Len nerviosos.

-y bien Yukihina… ¿cómo terminaste atendiendo a Sakurakouji en plena avenida?-pregunta Rui con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-etto… El tráfico estaba horrible… Y….-decía incoherencias Yukihina de lo nervioso que estaba.

-debes tener en cuenta Rui-san que atendió un parto con ayuda de Sawako-san-dice Len, al instante guarda silencio al ver lo enojada que esta la peli azul.

-Rui ya perdónanos-suplica Kaho con unos ojos brillosos.

-ok-dijo Rui seria con los brazos cruzados.

-etto… Yukihina ¿me los puedes presentar?-dice Sawako nerviosa.

-18 años…Soy Hino Kahoko, me conocen como "la princesa del doctor Jackal"-dice sonriente Kaho.

-18 años… Soy Tsukimori Len, me conocen como "príncipe flameante"-dice completamente serio.

-32 años… Hachiouji Rui… Alias "príncipe"-dice totalmente apenada.

-ahora entiendo por que Sawako-san es tímida-piensa Len al ver el comportamiento tanto de Rui como de Sawako –Ese físico… Tiene un gran parecido a Sakura-senpai, aunque me pregunto que clase de poder posee… Sawako-san es muy tímida, creo que no recuerda nada de su pasado-.

-16 años… Kuronuma Sawako alias "Sadako"-dice sonriente la chica, tratando de calmar sus nervios –Etto me tengo que ir, es tarde y además mis padres digo abuelos deben estar preocupados ya que mi amiga cree que Yukihina me secuestro-dijo nerviosa, Rui bastante molesta le suelta un zape al mencionado.

-esto es el colmo Yukihina, no solo esta con nosotros, se supone que debemos verla hasta su festival sino que la "secuestraste"-dijo Rui molesta.

-debes de entender estaba a punto de ser golpeada, sino fuese por que me entrometí hubiera recibido otro ataque-dijo Yukihina serio.

-d-de hecho solo me iban a dar una cachetada además no es tan grave; es mi culpa ya que yo no puedo expresarme bien, tengo varios enemigos-dijo triste.

-¡hola!-grita una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azul marino, ojos azul cielo, hermosos, brillantes y llenos de vitalidad; lleva consigo un hermoso kimono color negro con decoración de manchas de sangre; es acompañada por un pelinegro de ojos oscuros como la eternidad del universo, este lleva un elegante kimono oscuro con pequeños detalles de estrellas.

-¡Rei, Kurako que bueno que llegaron!-grita Rui al verlos.

-¡Nene-san me aviso!-dice Rei al llegar a su lado; este al ver a Sawako se queda en shock -¿Sawako-chan?-dice confuso.

Le ve –Tú eres…-dice al señalarlo.

-Ogami Rei… Y ella es Ogami Kurako mi hermana menor-dice Rei al señalar a la otra chica.

-Kurako-chan-dice Sawako al verle, todos se quedan en silencio.

-Ah Sawako-chan-dice nerviosa Kurako, puede ver como Rui vuelve a adquirir esa aura maligna de hace unos momentos, así que comienza a aparecer su chibi –etto…-dice confusa.

-Así que la amiga que hiciste en la primaria fue Sawako-dijo Rui tratando de contener su ira, Kurako asiente con rapidez mientras se oculta tras Rei –Y Rei te ayudo a cuidarla… ¿verdad?-dice aún más molesta.

-no… De hecho no sabía de mi existencia hasta que el tarado de Yuuki la llevo a ese campamento-dijo Rei.

-¿así que Yuuki empeoro la cosas?-dice Rui más enojada, acto siguiente se acerca Nenene con vestimenta de enfermera sexy que causo un sangrado nasal en Yukihina -¿sucede algo Nene?-pregunta esta al intentar detener la hemorragia.

-pueden pasar a conocer a los pequeños miembros de la familia, el doctor dijo que Sawako-san hizo un gran trabajo al atender el parto, que si hubiese seguido de esa forma la vida de Sakura-chan estaría en peligro-dijo esta, acto seguido con una señal les indica que le sigan, todos obedecen, tras caminar por un pequeño corredor llegaron a la puerta, al abrirla encontraron a Sakura, la cual sostenía a 2 pequeños bebes, uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche mientras el otro azul oscuro, ambos dormían plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-son hermosos… ¿no crees Rei?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa, este solo se acerca a verlos con más detalle, la pequeña bebita abre los ojos, de color escarlata; bosteza mientras le toma por el dedo, este sonríe de verdad; comienza a cargarla.

-cierto-dijo conmovido al ver como la pequeña que tenía en brazos sonreía felizmente en brazos de su padre; a la vez jugaba con su dedo.

-parece ser que Rei se ah conmovido-dijo Rui en broma, este se apena por completo.

-Rui nee-dijo por lo bajo.

-que mono se ve, si sigues de esa forma te arrebatare de Sakura-senpai-bromeo ahora Kaho.

-deja las bromas Kaho… Tengo miedo-dijo Len triste al ver las criaturas.

-cierto… Como sabrás… La reacción de la sangre de Rei y Sakurakouji es extraña, temo que Heike haga algo de lo que se arrepienta-dijo Rui.

-es verdad… Pero mi sangre es estable, solo cuando pierdo la cordura como "especie rara"-dijo Kaho mientras se aleja con su pareja y Rui para platicar mejor en el pasillo.

-pero Ángela-sama es una de las "especies raras" más fuertes que existen, sus poderes son desastrosos pero los mantiene bajo control con tu sangre Kaho…-dijo Len.

-entonces me tratas de decir que…-pausa la chica al temer la respuesta.

-me temo que Kaho eres la clave para "neutralizar" el poder de la "especie rara", como sabes eres un hibrido, ½ usuario de poder ½ "especie rara"… Hace 2 años que te dieron caza por ser la causante del acontecimiento conocido como "32 de diciembre" en el cual se dio a conocer la reacción de la sangre tanto de Sakura-san como de Rei-san-dijo Len.

-temo que Heike temiendo que esos pequeños sean una "bomba" para todo usuario de poder que esté cerca… Debemos contactar a Sakurako-san de inmediato-dijo Rui mientras toma su celular y comienza a buscarle en sus contactos.

-espera… Sakurako-san es una de las 4 fundadores de "Edén" y la que parece querer a su hija de verdad aunque odie el pasado… ¿cómo nos daremos cuenta si es de confiar o no?... Sakurako-san puede ser una espía si le damos confianza-dijo Len.

-¡Sakurako-sama no es una traidora!-grita Kurako molesta ante tanta palabrería de Len.

-¡Kurako!-grita Kaho enojada –Debemos tomar en cuenta todo, deja de ser una niña, en el pasado tú misma hiciste un pacto con ella, has sido una marioneta al igual que Inoichi-san, entiendo que no deseas que acusemos a Sakurako-san de algo que no hizo, te creo por que recuerdo más o menos lo del "32 de diciembre" pero…-pausa triste la pelirroja.

-lo sé… Hace 2 años Sakura onee se embarazo por primera vez y sus bebes murieron después de haber sido herida por Nenene, fue complicada la operación por que el metal estaba oxidado… No cometeremos el mismo error…-dijo Kurako seria –Yo me encargare de consultarlo con Sakurako-sama, me acompañara Yuuki y Shigure-sentencio Kurako.

-si-dicen a coro los acompañantes.

Cap. 4: Ogami Kuro aparece.

A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de Sawako…

-¡quieres explicarme quien era ese tipo!-dice Kazehaya enojado.

-¿a que te refieres Kazehaya-kun?-pregunta con inocencia Sawako.

-¿de que hablas Kazehaya?-pregunta Chizu, una chica de cabello castaño por arriba de los hombros, unos ojos cafés rasgados como los de una japonesa, muy alta, lleva puesto el mismo uniforme de educación física.

-etto…-dice Sawako mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡dijiste que ibas a hablar con Kurumizawa y te veo con ese tipo!-dice más enojado.

-¡"ese" tipo es un viejo amigo y no te permito que lo insultes de tal forma Kazehaya-san!-dice una voz infantil como molesta, Sawako voltea y puede ver a un niño de unos 10 años, cabello azul cielo, ojos verdes, lleva puesto ropajes de rockstar totalmente sucios, unos shorts totalmente negros y rasgados, unos botines del mismo color, un playera gris, una capa negra con un grabado que dice "matar al emperador" y una corona.

-¿quién eres?-dice Chizu, se le acerca –Eres tan mono chiquillo, dime… ¿dónde están tus padres?-pregunta mientras le acaricia la cabeza, este se molesta.

-Ogami… Kuro…-dice Sawako en trance, sus amigos le miran extrañados, esta se le acerca y sin decir agua va lo abraza con mucho cariño, comenzando a llorar de felicidad y temblar al mismo tiempo.

-Sawako ya sé que me extrañaste pero…-dice Kuro tratando de contener su felicidad por igual.

-no te contengas… Por favor… no me dejes… Ojiisama-dijo Sawako triste.

(Ojiisama= tío o abuelo, en este caso la segunda).

-entiendo… Vengo a verte mí preciada nieta Kuronuma Sawako, a decirte que esos amigos que tanto quieres son tus enemigos-dijo Kuro mientras se aleja un poco.

-¿eh?-dice Sawako pasmada.

-Tus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers", nuestros enemigos, si te quedas te mataran y entregaran tu cadáver a "Edén", la organización que ah dado caza a todo ser viviente que posea un poder "arcano", por favor créeme-dijo Kuro.

-¡es mentira Kuronuma, te quiero y lo sabes!-grita enojado Kazehaya -¿acaso no me quieres?-dice mientras sujeta a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Sawako soy tu familia!-grita Kuro esperanzado de que le crea.

-yo… Le creo a ojiisama-dijo la chica cabizbaja –Kazehaya-kun es mi novio pero ojiisama es ojiisama, no puedo luchar contra eso, lo siento chicos-dijo cabizbaja, al instante toma tímidamente la mano de Kuro –gracias por protegerme de todos como siempre-dice cerrando los ojos, este se queda pasmado así que carga a la chica como puede entre sus brazos.

-¡me temo que nos vemos, bye-bye!-dice con una sonrisa altanera mientras se marcha con la chica en brazos por la ventana, dejando a sus amigos sacados de onda.

-no me digas que…-pausa Chizu en trance.

-así es… Kuronuma es el objetivo, me eh encargado de sus abuelos-dijo Kazehaya serio.

20 minutos después…

-¡que tratas de hacer eh padre!-grita Rui molesta mientras regaña a Kuro por haber "secuestrado" a Sawako -¡primero Yukihina y ahora padre, ¿qué les pasa?-dice molesta.

-sus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers"-sentencio Kuro serio -¡no permitiré que nadie toque a Sawako, ya que ella es la "emperatriz"!-grita enojado -¡Así que si vas a reclamarme adelante Rui no te detengo! Aunque estés molesta lo hice por varias razones, esa es la principal, cometí un gran error, enamorarme de Kaoruko, dejarte tanto a ti como a Rei y Kurako en deriva… Gracias a Kurako eh podido remendar mis errores, me dio la oportunidad de vivir, de cuidarte, no me arrepiento de nada ahora ya que mi familia esta conmigo-dijo Kuro, al instante recibe un abrazo de Sawako.

-gracias ojiisama…-dice Sawako sonriente.

Rui al ver la escena niega con la cabeza y los abraza a ambos.

-ustedes nunca cambian por eso los adoro-dice sonriente esta.

En Kitahoro…

-¿Qué?-dice Ayane.

-lo que escuchaste… Sawako es el objetivo-dijo Kazehaya.

-no lo permitiré-dijo Pin, el cual aparece de repente, tanto Ayane, como Chizuru y Kazehaya le observan resentidos –No permitiré que lastimen a nadie más Shouta-dijo este serio.

-¡de que rayos hablas!-grita Ayane enojada –Se supone que es nuestra línea Pin, además lo que hagamos con Sawako es nuestro problema-termina de desquitarse la pelirroja.

-Sawako-chan ah tenido malos y buenos momentos, ustedes son sus amigos deberán apoyarla no matarla-dijo seria Kurumi, la cual aparece por la ventana con una katana de madera y a sus espaldas Kento y Ryuu Sanada.

-Kurumizawa-dice Kazehaya serio –No te entrometas-sentencio mientras toma en sus manos un bate de beisbol, al ver tal acción la chica se pone en guardia con su katana.

-deberías controlar tus ganas de matar Kazehaya… Aunque no lo parezca soy más fuerte que tú-sentencio Kurumi seria –Dime… ¡¿por qué Sawako-chan?-le grita al borde del llanto –Primero te haces su amigo, la ilusiones, la enamoraste Kazehaya y ahora… ¿planeas matarla?... ¿De verdad quieres matar a la persona que amas, a tu novia?-le interroga la chica, el chico se mantiene serio mientras le lanza un golpe, Kurumi lo detiene con su katana de madera.

-eso no te interesa-sentencio.

-más bien… ¿por qué defiendes a Sawako?-pregunta Ayane –Kurumi trataste de lastimarla en el pasado ¿qué pretendes?-cuestiona.

-Existe una persona importante para Sawako-chan… Esa persona me pidió que la cuidara-dijo Kurumi –Kuronuma Kouji es mi maestro y me pidió que la protegiera de todos los "code breakers"-dijo seria Kurumi.

-yo la protejo por que mi primo Hachiouji Shigure desea verla con bien-dijo Ryuu –Además ella estuvo conmigo cuando le necesite, ahora yo estaré con ella aunque tenga que enfrentarlos a ustedes chicos-dijo serio.

-entonces… ¿qué pretexto de parte tuya Pin?-pregunta Kazehaya ya molesto.

-ninguno… Kuronuma me conto que fue adoptada por sus abuelos a los 8 años, hicimos una promesa, "sensei me protegerá cuando yo lo necesite y me matara cuando ya no soporte mi vida"-dijo Pin –Kuronuma sabe que son sus enemigos y… Abandonen la misión-ordeno Pin.

-¿por qué?...-pregunta Chizu.

-si hacen un mal paso con Kuronuma… No dudara en matarlos ya que ella puede ser más fuerte que su padre-dijo Pin triste al recordar la voz que uso Sawako para decirle tal promesa.

-¡no vamos a retroceder, conocemos a Sawako y no dudara en venir con nosotros!-dice sonriente Ayane.

-no te confíes demasiado Yano Ayane… La "sangrienta code breaker 03" –dijo Kurumi seria –No importa cuanto entrenes nunca estarás al nivel de Sawako-chan, además hay demasiados usuarios de poderes tratando con ella-dijo Kurumi –Recuerden que los "re-codes" son 7 y hay "ex-code breakers" protegiéndola ya que es su preciada miembro de familia… Además "ella" personalmente esta a su cuidado y "él" le enseñara cosas nuevas-dijo Kurumi sonriente.

-no me digas que…-pausa Ayane.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo-dice sonriente Ryuu, al instante todos se quedan callados –Ese nombre ah sonado desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?... E incluso se ah enfrentado a una "especie rara" y no fue "drenada" su energía vital-sonrió con malicia Ryuu –Y su hermano Len le enseñara a "hacer cosas tranquilas" a Sawako-dijo este, al instante Kazehaya se molesta por haberla llamado por su nombre.

-¡no tienes derecho a llamarla "Sawako"!-grita Ayane y Kazehaya al mismo tiempo.

-¿y ustedes si?… Vamos la están traicionando para que "Edén" cumpla su "deseo" que vale más que su vida misma… -le reclama Kurumi molesta –No quiero saber el por que lo hacen pero yo también tengo un deseo Kazehaya y Kouji-sama lo cumplirá por mí al matar a Heike Masaomi-dijo Kurumi.

-¿qué hizo Heike-san?-pregunta Ayane.

-asesino a mis padres por que negaron darle información acerca de mi "poder"-dijo Kurumi con un semblante triste –Desde entonces eh vivido con Kouji-sama en la "mansión Kuronuma"-dijo triste mientras recibe una muestra de afecto por parte de Ryuu.

-no te preocupes… Nadie matara a Kouji oniisama ya que daré mi vida incluso para proteger a su familia-dijo Ryuu sonriente, cosa que molesta a Kazehaya.

-no se entrometan en nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo es cazar a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino para hacer el bien-dijo Ayane.

-¡¿con bien es "matar a Sawako-chan" y evitar que el "32 de diciembre" suceda de nuevo?-cuestiona Kurumi mientras se abalanza contra Kazehaya, es detenida por Kento.

-¿por qué "Edén" quiere matarla?-pregunta Kazehaya.

-sencillo… La llave más importante para resucitar a "Ogami Gyokuro" se encuentra dentro de Sawako o cualquiera que posea uno de los "7 poderes arcanos"-dijo Kurumi mientras toma su katana y se acerca a Pin –No permitas que la toquen o yo misma te mato Arai-dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-entiendo Ume-sama-dijo sonriente Pin.

Le ve al pelinegro –Kazehaya si la matas ten en cuenta que Kouji-sama no dudara en matarte, aunque hayas sido amado por Sawako-chan-dijo Kurumi para salir en compañía de Ryuu y Kento –Sanada Ryuu alerta a Kouji-sama de esto-ordeno, al instante Ryuu se marcha, le deja con Kento –Miura quiero que la protejas de ellos, no permitas que la toquen-ordeno para luego marcharse, el rubio pudo apreciar una pequeña lagrima que recorre la mejilla de la chica.

-te duele el tener que atacar a Kazehaya-pensó Kento para marcharse.

-¿Qué harás para evitar que matemos a Kuronuma?-pregunta Ayane.

-daré mi vida pero nadie tocara a Sadako-chan-dijo Kento para marcharse.

Cap. 5: el comienzo de la lucha.

En el hospital…

-Sakura onee te presentare a la persona que quiero proteger-dice Kurako sonriente mientras toma la mano de Sawako y la adentra en la habitación, esta viene acompañada por Kuro –Kuronuma Sawako-chan ¿es linda no?-dice Kurako sonriente.

-mucho gusto, soy Sakurakouji Sakura-dice la chica sonriente –y estos pequeñitos son Ogami Kuroudo y Ogami Sakurako-dice al mostrar a sus hermosos bebes.

-son hermosos-dice sonriente Sawako.

-muchas gracias… ¿deseas cargar uno?-pregunta.

-s-si-dice apenada Sawako mientras toma con cuidado a la pequeña Sakurako en sus brazos.

-que hermosa… Me recuerda a alguien-dice sonriente Sawako.

-es sencillo-dice


	3. La promesa que se mantuvo por años

Disclaimer: **Code Breaker, La corda d' oro y Kimi ni todoke ** les pertenecen a su respectivos autores, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi cabecita, espero y les guste.

**Los 7 poderes arcanos.**

Cap. 1: Narraciones de una princesa.

_Hace varios años, existió una joven poderosa de largos cabellos platinados, ojos a perlados como la misma luna brillante en una noche despejada, siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, unos ropajes no apropiados para una dama de su categoría __puesto que enseñaba de mas con sus sensuales atuendos; en fin, esta jovencita cuyo nombre era Ogami Gyokuro, procreo a su hijo, fue llamado Ogami Kuro._

_Con el tiempo que transcurrió, Gyokuro se fue convirtiendo en una persona totalmente diferente, a tal grado que les fue imposible reconocerla; según en palabras de su hijo Kuro, la vida había sido injusta en varios aspectos con ella lo que formo en Gyokuro un carácter tétrico, sin piedad de nadie siquiera de los enemigos, en pocas palabras; perdió su lado humano, amoroso y sensible como alguna vez lo fue, hace mucho tiempo o más bien, tras ver como un encapuchado dañaba a su amado "príncipe de las nieves"._

_Con el paso de los siglos (de hecho unos 5), Gyokuro fue matando a diestra y siniestra a aquellos que fuesen mucho más débiles que su amado "príncipe de las nieves". Tras haberse fundado una organización titulada "Edén" con Sakurakouji Sakurako a la cabeza, Ogami Kuro a su lado derecho, Heike Masaomi al izquierdo y Ogami Kaoruko cuidando sus espaldas con su siempre caballero Kuronuma Kouji al lado; enfrentaron entre todos a la poderosa Ogami Gyokuro, logrando derrotarla, a estos se les nombraron bajo el título de: "Los 5 grandes guerreros del abismo", solo que nada fue sencillo ya que Ogami Gyokuro poseía "los 7 poderes arcanos", estos poderes son inmunes a la "especie rara", ya que alguien que hace uso de estos poderes bajo el verdadero nombre de "justicia", no le es arrebatada su vitalidad pero cuando el momento en el cual se corrompen llega, lamentablemente el momento en el cual se "separan" los poderes, es decir, abandonan el cuerpo de su dueño. Gracias a la intervención de Sakurako y compañía, decidieron lo normal en estos casos, sellar estos poderes en diferentes personas:_

_Minamoto Akasha, fue la usuaria que poseo en eso entonces el poder más fuerte de todos: "La esperanza"__, cuya función es principalmente proteger a las personas creando un campo de fuerza vital, debido a eso y que, prácticamente fue un escudo humano para Kouji, murió joven._

_El segundo fue Kanazawa Hiroto, al cual le fue otorgado el poder "vitalidad", el cual le permite arrebatarles __por corto período de tiempo su poder, obviamente el usuario original regresa a su "forma perdida", de todos los usuarios es el único que vivió._

_El tercer poder le fue otorgado a Hihara Kanako, la pequeña que fue criada bajo "aquel que es buscado", por lo cual tiene entrenamiento militar y un gran sentido de la justicia. El poder conocido como "transformación", el cual le permitía transformarse en cualquier c__osa viviente salvo humano; al igual que Akasha murió joven ya que enfermo de cáncer._

_La cuarta fue Fuyuumi Yuri, una chica retraída que siempre estuvo oculta tras las personas, el poder que heredo fue "el canto maldito de las sirenas", el cual le daba habilidades de una, capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, una voz agraciada tan hermosa como tenebrosa, si, este poder fue de cuidado ya que, en la antigüedad se creía que las sirenas usaban su canto para atraer a los marineros induciéndolos en una especie de hipnosis para después tragarlos, así fue su poder, debido a eso siempre estuvo encerrada la mayor parte de su vida hasta que se encontró con el afamado "príncipe de las nieves" quien otro sino Hasekura Yukihina, con el cual vivió una mágica historia de amor para luego ser asesinada por Heike Masaomi y arrebatarle al afamado príncipe su "vida"._

_El cuarto fue Takishima Hinata, un hombre tan apuesto como peligroso, aún así interpondría el bien de otras personas ante el suyo propio, por eso dejo que Yuri fuese feliz por corto período de tiempo con Yukihina, murió protegiéndolo bajo el pretexto que Yuri le necesitaba e incluso ahora lo protegerá ya que este es su hermano menor._

_La quinta fue una hermosa mujer tan tímida como fuerte y que decir de su hermosa cabellera, la cual siempre la caracterizo entre sus enemigos, la hermosa "princesa" conocida como Ninomiya Sayuki, la cual poseo en aquel entonces el poder conocido como "cristal", podría cristalizar todo a su al__rededor salvo el poder especial, ya que este es la vitalidad en sí._

_Y finalmente la última persona elegida para esta tarea, Kuronuma Sadako__, una pequeñita de solo 8 años, al haber sido elegida por el mismo Ogami Kuro para llevar a cuestas el poder más "débil" en apariencia conocido como "Las 7 flamas que queman los pecados capitales", destino al cual no estuvo preparada, por lo cual fue consumida por el demonio que rige la 4ta flama: Belcebub._

_Y fue así como derrotaron a la gran Ogami Gyokuro, solo que no fue todo, Hei__ke Masaomi hizo lo imperdonable; al paso del tiempo Kouji encontró a una pareja, su nombre: Hachiouji Rui; de esa forma tuvieron una hija, y si, Heike la secuestro para implantar en ella la "llave" que se necesitaba para el verdadero despertar de Ogami Gyokuro, misma llave que perteneció alguna vez a Sadako._

Continuara…

Cap. 2: Memorias.

-lo siento tanto-decía una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azules, los cuales se movían con el viento, unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el mismo cielo; lleva puesta un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca cubierta por esa gabardina oscura como la misma noche, unos tenis blancos y una espada en su espalda, de unos 7 metros de longitud. Dicha chica abraza con cariño a una pequeñita de ojos azules y cabello negro, esta lleva un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve, la pequeñita tiene unos 8 años aproximadamente y una sonrisa encantadora, se mantiene junto a la mayor.

-¿mamá a donde va Sawako?-pregunta ingenuamente.

-Sawako irá con unas personas que la cuidaran-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿mamá y papá vendrán?-pregunta con la misma inocencia que cautivara a muchos en el futuro.

-no Sawako… Nosotros nos quedaremos a enfrentar el mundo en el cual vivimos-dijo un poco triste, el separarse de su hija le era muy doloroso.

-Rui ¿terminaste?-dice un hombre apuesto de tez morena, largos cabellos negros azulados que también danzan con el viento, unos ropajes similares que la chica solo que aptos para un hombre de su altura, puesto que sobrepasa por mucho a la joven mayor.

-no Yukihina-dijo Rui mientras carga a su pequeña hija –El dejar ir a Sawako de esta forma me es muy difícil, debes entender es mi hija-dijo en suplica.

-tratare-dijo cortante.

-tío… ¿Con quién viviré?-pregunta.

-con tus abuelos-dijo sonriente –Los padres de Kouji te cuidaran muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-entiendo… Te extrañare mucho tío-dijo Sawako mientras abraza por sorpresa a Yukihina, este se queda extrañado.

-recuérdame-dijo Yukihina mientras sonriente y temeroso a la vez, invoca un pequeño pedazo de hielo, con el cual golpea a la pequeña con fuerza –Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente-finalizo mientras derrama una pequeña lagrima.

Cap. 3: La promesa que se mantuvo durante años.

Una pequeña joven ya algo crecida fue despertando con pereza, su cabello oscuro se muestra un poco mas largo que anteriormente, sus ojos azules habían desaparecido para dar paso a unos café oscuro, lleva puesto un pans rojo y dicha melea en una coleta alta.

-¿te encuentras bien Kuronuma?-pregunta un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos oscuros como su melena, lleva puesto un par de tenis blancos, una playera del mismo color y uno short rojo.

-si-dijo mientras se levanta con trabajos –Eh solo que tuve un lindo sueño-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

*hace una semana*…

-Sawako tenemos que hablar-dijo su padre, un señor de edad avanzada, lleva puesto unos lentes que, por el brillo de la atmosfera, impiden visualizar el color que poseen, su cabellera es castaña, este deja un periódico al lado –Han pasado ya varios años, prometimos que no te diríamos nada pero…-pausa temeroso de sus palabras.

-ustedes son mis abuelos ¿verdad?-dice cortante.

-lo sentimos… Es verdad, eres nuestra nieta, tus padres me llamaron, vendrán por ti el día del festival-sentencio su padre –Lo sentimos Sawako-finalizo.

*fin*.

-Tienes que descansar un poco-dijo el chico mientras intenta cargarla, esta se rehúsa.

-No te preocupes Kazehaya-kun…. No es nada grave-dijo con una voz tan dulce, que el chico se sonrojo y los demás sonrieron pícaramente.

-ya déjala Kazehaya-dice sonriente un rubio de ojos azules, quien lleva el uniforme de las mismas características que Kazehaya.

-maestro-dijo por lo bajo.

-Sadako-chan sabe lo que hace-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-¡tú!-grita Kazehaya mientras le amenaza.

"¡Tú!... *enojado* ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarla en mi presencia?..."

-¡no!-grita Sawako, al instante le observan.

-¿te pasa algo Kuronuma?-pregunta Kazehaya preocupado.

-No es solo que… El verlos pelear me recordó a algo importante-dijo a punto de llorar –Me recordó a mi padre-dijo por lo bajo mientras pequeñas lágrimas surgen de sus ojos y no lo puede evitar, las derrama -¿eh?-se da cuenta e intenta limpiarlas -¿por qué?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No me digas que…-pensó el rubio en sus adentros –Sadako-chan… ¿estas recordando algo interesante?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Si maestro… Pero las imágenes son tan confusas que no entiendo nada, solo la confesión de mi padre digo mi abuelo-dijo la chica deprimida.

-yo sé la verdad Sadako-chan… Yo sé todo sobre ti-dijo con una pose de modelo, es decir, sus manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿a que te refieres Miura?-pregunta enojado Kazehaya.

-maestro…-susurro la chica asombrada.

"¡vamos Sawako!".

"pero Ken-chan…".

"¡nada de peros!".

"*zape a ambos* ¡no deben estar solos a tales horas!".

"¡no seas cruel Yukihina-san!".

-Ken-chan-dice en trance, este se queda en shock -¡Tú eres Ken-chan, mi amigo!-dice Sawako -¿verdad?-pregunta.

-No es momento de eso estamos en clase Sadako-chan-dijo Kento.

-¡contesta por favor!... Desde que mi padre digo abuelo me dijo eso eh soñado con 2 personas, una chica peli azul y un hombre de tez oscura-suplica la chica –dime quienes son-.

-Son Hachiouji Rui y Hasekura Yukihina… Son personas fuertes y tan tenebrosas como se rumoreaban que los eras Sadako-chan-dijo Kento –Son personas que no debes recordar ni reconocer-dijo enojado.

-eh….-dice confusa.

"olvídame por favor Sawako".

"recuérdame… Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente".

-no puedo-dijo por lo bajo mientras comienza a temblar -¡no puedo olvidarlos, no sé quienes son pero!-grita enojada –Ese tal Yukihina… Prometió nunca olvidarme, es injusto que yo lo olvide-dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de retener su dolor, al instante se toca el pecho -¿Por qué me duele cuando hablo de ese tal Yukihina?-pregunta.

Suspira –Hasekura-senpai es alguien importante para ti ya que siempre estuvo a tu lado, su silenciosa compañía te hacía tanto bien que por un momento… Cuando te fuiste a vivir con la familia Kuronuma hicieron esa promesa-dijo Kento.

-y la chica… Hachiouji-san-dijo Sawako.

-una marimacha borracha que siempre se viste como hombre y cuya lectura favorita son mangas shounen, es la vocalista de "8 tears" y lo único lindo es su voz y su cuerpo-dijo Kento sin emoción alguna.

-suena a que la odias-dijo Sawako.

-no la odio sino que me molesta el que abandone a un ser querido por una tontería o por "su bien"-dijo Kento.

-ella es mi madre… ¿cierto?-pregunta Sawako, el chico le mira.

-….-silencio por su parte, la chica le sujeta bruscamente e intenta golpearle.

-¡contesta por favor maestro!-suplica la chica a gritos, Kazehaya le mira sorprendido ya que no suele ser tan violenta.

-… Si…. Hachiouji Rui es tu madre-confeso Kento, todo mundo se queda en shock, la chica suspira alivianada.

-gracias maestro… Tú sabes el por que me dejaron con mis abuelos-dice Sawako esperanzada de encontrar las respuestas que tanto busca.

-bueno yo…-dijo nervioso Kento –Lo sé pero si te digo Tomoyo-sama me matara-rio.

-¿Tomoyo-sama?-dice confusa.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo es la "jefa" de Rui-senpai… Si se entera que te eh contado todo me castigara de eso estoy seguro-dijo Kento temeroso.

-entiendo… Maestro digo Ken-chan gracias por todo… Tus conocimientos sobre mi pasado me ayudaron bastante… Aunque no pueda recordar a mi padre-dijo esto último triste.

-No te preocupes Sawako-dijo este un poco triste, ya que sabía que el recordar le traería desgracias –Cuando lleguen sabrás todo poco a poco; incluso sobre tu "poder"-dijo sonriente.

-¿poder?-dice confusa, puede ver como Kazehaya esta realmente molesto, así que se levanta y emprende un viaje hacia un lugar donde pueda descansar –Padre… ¿cómo serás?-se preguntaba.

En una gran mansión…

La misma chica de melena azulada ahora ya visualmente mas madura y con cabello corto, corre de un lado a otro con una guitarra de madera en sus manos, mientras el mismo chico de antes le observa mientras abraza a una rubia de ojos impares, es decir, uno café y uno azul cielo, esta lleva un lindo uniforme de colegiala.

-Yu-kun ¿Qué le sucede a Rui-chan?-pregunta con inocencia.

-esta nerviosa por que pronto será el festival de verano (no sé si haya uno en Japón) en la preparatoria de Sawako, Rui tocara con su banda y quiere tocar la guitarra de madera pues su representante le dijo que hiciera un acústico-dijo Yukihina serio.

-¡príncipe-dono!-grita una escultural chica de unos 20 años, largo cabello negro como la noche con tintes morados, unos ojos oscuros como la misma noche y un brillo tal cual las estrellas, lleva puesto una hermosa bata maternal puesto que esta embarazada de unos 8 meses aproximadamente.

-¿sucede algo Sakurakouji?-pregunta Rui mientras le mira totalmente sudorosa puesto que ah estado corriendo de un lado a otro, lleva puesto solamente su ropa interior y unas medias de red color negro.

-¿vas a una cita o que?-pregunta Sakura.

-¡kyaaa eres una pervertida!-grita Rui avergonzada mientras se va a su habitación, ya que al parecer no se dio cuenta sobre sus sensuales atuendos.

-¡no espera tengo que decirte algo importante!-grita Sakura pero es demasiado tarde ya que se ah ido, esta suspira –Tengo que decirte que estoy a punto de dar a luz-dice en sus adentros –Y para el colmo hoy en casa solo esta Yukihina-dono y Nenene-senpai… Aunque conociendo a senpai, estoy sola en esto-pensaba con dolor.

-¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?-pregunta Nenene.

-estoy a punto de dar a luz y solo están ustedes 2 en la casa… ¿podrían llevarme al hospital por favor?-suplica Sakura.

-yo te llevare, Nene cuando llegue Ogami por favor dile que estaremos en el hospital por que Sakura-san esta en labor de parto ¿entendido?-dice Yukihina mientras sostiene a la mencionada, a la cual se le rompe la fuente en el instante que sus fuertes brazos le rodean con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, la pequeña Nenene comienza a llorar mientras siente con timidez, este se le acerca y le besa en la frente –Lamento el que "eso" haya sido el factor principal del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso pero entiende… Yo no soy una marioneta de nadie-dijo para ayudar a Sakura a salir de la gran mansión y subir a su auto.

-gracias Yukihina-dono… Enserio…. ¡AHHHHHHH!-grita de dolor mientras Yukihina se apresura a subir para finalmente partir del hogar -¡abre la puerta!-grita mientras grandes picos de hielo surgen del suelo para hacer trizas la puerta, permitiendo el paso de su grande camioneta de campar. 5 minutos después…

-¡resiste Sakura-san!-grita Yukihina mientras se atora en el intenso tráfico puesto que es la tan afamada "hora pico"; este puede apreciar por la ventana como es que Sawako va caminando con una joven castaña clara, unos ojos similares al color de su melena rizada, lleva puesto el uniforme escolar de educación física, ambas al parecer van discutiendo de algo -¿Sawako?-dice confuso, puede apreciar como esa chica esta a punto de darle una cachetada.

Con ella…

-¡dime claramente!-grita esa chica.

-¡soy adoptada!-grita Sawako ya llorando, esta se detiene en el momento en el cual Yukihina hace presencia, llevándose de paso a la chica.

-no te atrevas Ume-chan-dijo por lo bajo mientras se la lleva, le sube a la camioneta y continua su viaje al hospital –hola-saluda sonriente.

-Yukihina-dono ¿sonriendo?-dice Sakura mientras cierra los ojos, este se preocupa.

-¡Sakura-san resiste llegaremos al hospital pronto!-grita preocupado Yukihina, Sawako se queda en shock al ver a Sakura con su enorme vientre a punto de dar a luz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dice confusa.

-así es Sawako…-se da cuenta –Lo siento yo… Creo que te confundí-dijo apenado al recordar que existía una pequeña e insignificante oportunidad que hubiese olvidado sobre su existencia.

-Yukihina ¿verdad?-dice Sawako intentando asimilar que se ah encontrado con la persona que le cuido en el pasado -¡Yukihina!-grita contenta mientras se lanza a sus brazos, es observada por Kazehaya, el cual se muestra MUY molesto.

-ese tipo-piensa –Así que Kuronuma es el objetivo-piensa mientras sonríe –Tendré que darte una lección-sonríe con malicia.

En el auto…

-¡Sawako por favor ayúdame no creo que podamos llegar a tiempo!-dice Yukihina asustado al ver que Sakura ah comenzado a dar a luz.

-¡ya no puedo!-grita Sakura, al instante vuelve a hacerlo pero esta vez muy desgarrador y lleno de dolor, Sawako tímida pero decidida agarra su playera y la rasga por completo, el chico se sorprendió al ver que Sawako saca de su mochila una gran botella de agua, después sale del auto a buscar ventas, un recipiente, varias toallas, las cuales compro y se gasto toda su mesada, regresando para preparar a Sakura, puesto que al parecer ya estaba en las últimas.

-¡Sakura-senpai puje con fuerza y respire así!-da ordenes Sawako, al instante imita a una mujer en labor de parto, respirando y expulsando el aire con ritmo, Sakura le sigue -¡ahora!-grita Sawako, Sakura pujo con todas sus fuerzas, Sawako y Yukihina se dieron cuenta que la cabecita de la criatura comienza a salir, ambos escupen el agua que había ingerido en el instante anterior, al momento se limpian la boca como pueden.

Durante los siguientes minutos fue el peor momento de Sakura, puesto que tuvo 2 pequeños e inocentes bebes, la ambulancia que había llamado un conductor que escucho los gritos finalmente llega para recoger a la chica, sale Yukihina de su auto con Sawako en brazos, ambas abordan la ambulancia mientras este les sigue por detrás manejando a toda velocidad, toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a Rui:

"Me encontré con Sawako, tal parece ser que cumplió su promesa de no olvidarme, estoy contento".

Continuara…

Cap. 3: La familia Ogami crece.

En otra parte…

-¡Rui suena tu móvil!-grita un pelirroja de zafiros acaramelados, la chica lleva puesto una coqueta y hermosa yukata color rosa fucsia, con unos estampados de flores de cerezo, por su espalda cae su hermoso cabello como una cascada; la mencionada, la cual lleva una falda negra con una chaqueta de cuero y una blusa azul cielo con unas botas negras, tacón de unos 10 cm; voltea para verificarlo, encontrando un mensaje de "Hasekura Yukihina".

-¿quién es Rui?-pregunta la chica de la yukata rosa.

-Es Yukihina… Se ah encontrado con Sawako-dijo un poco triste –Le reconoció-sentencio.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que no ah recordado nada por ahora, tranquila Rui-dijo mientras le abraza, al instante suena el móvil, esta nota que es una llamada así que contesta -¿bueno?-dice.

-Sakura-san ah dado a luz, debes venir a conocerlos-dijo Yukihina al instante colgó, Rui deja caer el celular, al igual que una sonrisa hace presencia en su rostro, esta comienza a abrazar a todos, empezando por un peli azul de ojos ámbar, el cual lleva unos ropajes oscuros similares a un conde, este se sonroja ante tal contacto.

-¡Rui-san por favor!-suplica el chico.

-¡soy tía al fin, Sakurakouji dio a luz!-grita de felicidad.

-¿enserio Rui?-dice la pelirroja mientras se le acerca e intenta contener su felicidad.

–Si… Son gemelos-dijo más feliz.

-¿te lo dijo?... Espera… ¿quién la atendió?-pregunta el peli azul.

-al parecer fue Sawako-chan-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿"Sawako-chan"?-dice confuso el peli azul.

-Kuronuma Sawako-dijo la pelirroja seria –Es la "emperatriz"-dijo con una sonrisa triste –Temo que recuerde lo sucedido aquel 32 de diciembre-piensa.

-la hija de Kouji-sensei y Rui-san-dice el chico.

-Len… Kaho…-dice Rui, ambos le ven sorprendidos, ya que no suele llamarlos por su nombre al menos que sea algo importante –Sawako recuerda a Yukihina, temo que no me recuerde-dijo triste.

-no te preocupes Rui… Estoy segura que siempre te recordara, Sawako-chan no se atreverá a olvidarse de toda su familia-dice Kaho tratando de animarla, al ver que no funciona Len totalmente avergonzado se acerca y le abraza por sorpresa, esta se queda en shock.

-Sawako-san no puede olvidar nada-dijo sonriente –Después de todo se lo prometió a Yukihina-senpai en mi presencia-dijo con una sonrisa, Kaho se conmueve así que se une al abrazo –Bien fue suficiente-dijo un poco molesto.

-ah pero Kaho se unió pensé que lo disfrutarías más-dijo Rui mientras le pone una hermosa capa negra bañada de sangre en sus hombros –Esta no queda-dijo por lo bajo mientras prueba con otra, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que Kaho se acerca y la noquea, Rui cae en brazos de Len, este le mira a su novia, quien rio nerviosamente para luego darle un beso en la frente a Len, este se sonroja.

-así que tienen huevos ¿eh?...-dice una cavernosa voz, ambos se muestran asustados, pueden observar como son cubiertos por una sombra.

-de-debes de entender, es por tu bien Rui-san-dice Len nervioso.

-ci-cierto Rui-dice Kaho nerviosa, tratando de convencer a su preciada prima de no lastimarlos.

-¡mueran!-grita Rui mientras las sombras los atacan, se puede apreciar el hermoso cielo azul seguido de un grito aterrador.

25 minutos después…

Se puede ver a Kaho y Len sentados acompañando a Rui, Yukihina y Sawako en la sala de espera, la pelirroja y el peli azul con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, golpes, pellizcos etc. Además de estar casi desnudos por los rasgados que se encuentran sus ropajes.

-¿por qué a mí?-pensaba Kaho y Len nerviosos.

-y bien Yukihina… ¿cómo terminaste atendiendo a Sakurakouji en plena avenida?-pregunta Rui con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-etto… El tráfico estaba horrible… Y….-decía incoherencias Yukihina de lo nervioso que estaba.

-debes tener en cuenta Rui-san que atendió un parto con ayuda de Sawako-san-dice Len, al instante guarda silencio al ver lo enojada que esta la peli azul.

-Rui ya perdónanos-suplica Kaho con unos ojos brillosos.

-ok-dijo Rui seria con los brazos cruzados.

-etto… Yukihina ¿me los puedes presentar?-dice Sawako nerviosa.

-18 años…Soy Hino Kahoko, me conocen como "la princesa del doctor Jackal"-dice sonriente Kaho.

-18 años… Soy Tsukimori Len, me conocen como "príncipe flameante"-dice completamente serio.

-32 años… Hachiouji Rui… Alias "príncipe"-dice totalmente apenada.

-ahora entiendo por que Sawako-san es tímida-piensa Len al ver el comportamiento tanto de Rui como de Sawako –Ese físico… Tiene un gran parecido a Sakura-senpai, aunque me pregunto que clase de poder posee… Sawako-san es muy tímida, creo que no recuerda nada de su pasado-.

-16 años… Kuronuma Sawako alias "Sadako"-dice sonriente la chica, tratando de calmar sus nervios –Etto me tengo que ir, es tarde y además mis padres digo abuelos deben estar preocupados ya que mi amiga cree que Yukihina me secuestro-dijo nerviosa, Rui bastante molesta le suelta un zape al mencionado.

-esto es el colmo Yukihina, no solo esta con nosotros, se supone que debemos verla hasta su festival sino que la "secuestraste"-dijo Rui molesta.

-debes de entender estaba a punto de ser golpeada, sino fuese por que me entrometí hubiera recibido otro ataque-dijo Yukihina serio.

-d-de hecho solo me iban a dar una cachetada además no es tan grave; es mi culpa ya que yo no puedo expresarme bien, tengo varios enemigos-dijo triste.

-¡hola!-grita una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azul marino, ojos azul cielo, hermosos, brillantes y llenos de vitalidad; lleva consigo un hermoso kimono color negro con decoración de manchas de sangre; es acompañada por un pelinegro de ojos oscuros como la eternidad del universo, este lleva un elegante kimono oscuro con pequeños detalles de estrellas.

-¡Rei, Kurako que bueno que llegaron!-grita Rui al verlos.

-¡Nene-san me aviso!-dice Rei al llegar a su lado; este al ver a Sawako se queda en shock -¿Sawako-chan?-dice confuso.

Le ve –Tú eres…-dice al señalarlo.

-Ogami Rei… Y ella es Ogami Kurako mi hermana menor-dice Rei al señalar a la otra chica.

-Kurako-chan-dice Sawako al verle, todos se quedan en silencio.

-Ah Sawako-chan-dice nerviosa Kurako, puede ver como Rui vuelve a adquirir esa aura maligna de hace unos momentos, así que comienza a aparecer su chibi –etto…-dice confusa.

-Así que la amiga que hiciste en la primaria fue Sawako-dijo Rui tratando de contener su ira, Kurako asiente con rapidez mientras se oculta tras Rei –Y Rei te ayudo a cuidarla… ¿verdad?-dice aún más molesta.

-no… De hecho no sabía de mi existencia hasta que el tarado de Yuuki la llevo a ese campamento-dijo Rei.

-¿así que Yuuki empeoro la cosas?-dice Rui más enojada, acto siguiente se acerca Nenene con vestimenta de enfermera sexy que causo un sangrado nasal en Yukihina -¿sucede algo Nene?-pregunta esta al intentar detener la hemorragia.

-pueden pasar a conocer a los pequeños miembros de la familia, el doctor dijo que Sawako-san hizo un gran trabajo al atender el parto, que si hubiese seguido de esa forma la vida de Sakura-chan estaría en peligro-dijo esta, acto seguido con una señal les indica que le sigan, todos obedecen, tras caminar por un pequeño corredor llegaron a la puerta, al abrirla encontraron a Sakura, la cual sostenía a 2 pequeños bebes, uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche mientras el otro azul oscuro, ambos dormían plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-son hermosos… ¿no crees Rei?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa, este solo se acerca a verlos con más detalle, la pequeña bebita abre los ojos, de color escarlata; bosteza mientras le toma por el dedo, este sonríe de verdad; comienza a cargarla.

-cierto-dijo conmovido al ver como la pequeña que tenía en brazos sonreía felizmente en brazos de su padre; a la vez jugaba con su dedo.

-parece ser que Rei se ah conmovido-dijo Rui en broma, este se apena por completo.

-Rui nee-dijo por lo bajo.

-que mono se ve, si sigues de esa forma te arrebatare de Sakura-senpai-bromeo ahora Kaho.

-deja las bromas Kaho… Tengo miedo-dijo Len triste al ver las criaturas.

-cierto… Como sabrás… La reacción de la sangre de Rei y Sakurakouji es extraña, temo que Heike haga algo de lo que se arrepienta-dijo Rui.

-es verdad… Pero mi sangre es estable, solo cuando pierdo la cordura como "especie rara"-dijo Kaho mientras se aleja con su pareja y Rui para platicar mejor en el pasillo.

-pero Ángela-sama es una de las "especies raras" más fuertes que existen, sus poderes son desastrosos pero los mantiene bajo control con tu sangre Kaho…-dijo Len.

-entonces me tratas de decir que…-pausa la chica al temer la respuesta.

-me temo que Kaho eres la clave para "neutralizar" el poder de la "especie rara", como sabes eres un hibrido, ½ usuario de poder ½ "especie rara"… Hace 2 años que te dieron caza por ser la causante del acontecimiento conocido como "32 de diciembre" en el cual se dio a conocer la reacción de la sangre tanto de Sakura-san como de Rei-san-dijo Len.

-temo que Heike temiendo que esos pequeños sean una "bomba" para todo usuario de poder que esté cerca… Debemos contactar a Sakurako-san de inmediato-dijo Rui mientras toma su celular y comienza a buscarle en sus contactos.

-espera… Sakurako-san es una de las 4 fundadores de "Edén" y la que parece querer a su hija de verdad aunque odie el pasado… ¿cómo nos daremos cuenta si es de confiar o no?... Sakurako-san puede ser una espía si le damos confianza-dijo Len.

-¡Sakurako-sama no es una traidora!-grita Kurako molesta ante tanta palabrería de Len.

-¡Kurako!-grita Kaho enojada –Debemos tomar en cuenta todo, deja de ser una niña, en el pasado tú misma hiciste un pacto con ella, has sido una marioneta al igual que Inoichi-san, entiendo que no deseas que acusemos a Sakurako-san de algo que no hizo, te creo por que recuerdo más o menos lo del "32 de diciembre" pero…-pausa triste la pelirroja.

-lo sé… Hace 2 años Sakura onee se embarazo por primera vez y sus bebes murieron después de haber sido herida por Nenene, fue complicada la operación por que el metal estaba oxidado… No cometeremos el mismo error…-dijo Kurako seria –Yo me encargare de consultarlo con Sakurako-sama, me acompañara Yuuki y Shigure-sentencio Kurako.

-si-dicen a coro los acompañantes.

Cap. 4: Ogami Kuro aparece.

A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de Sawako…

-¡quieres explicarme quien era ese tipo!-dice Kazehaya enojado.

-¿a que te refieres Kazehaya-kun?-pregunta con inocencia Sawako.

-¿de que hablas Kazehaya?-pregunta Chizu, una chica de cabello castaño por arriba de los hombros, unos ojos cafés rasgados como los de una japonesa, muy alta, lleva puesto el mismo uniforme de educación física.

-etto…-dice Sawako mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡dijiste que ibas a hablar con Kurumizawa y te veo con ese tipo!-dice más enojado.

-¡"ese" tipo es un viejo amigo y no te permito que lo insultes de tal forma Kazehaya-san!-dice una voz infantil como molesta, Sawako voltea y puede ver a un niño de unos 10 años, cabello azul cielo, ojos verdes, lleva puesto ropajes de rockstar totalmente sucios, unos shorts totalmente negros y rasgados, unos botines del mismo color, un playera gris, una capa negra con un grabado que dice "matar al emperador" y una corona.

-¿quién eres?-dice Chizu, se le acerca –Eres tan mono chiquillo, dime… ¿dónde están tus padres?-pregunta mientras le acaricia la cabeza, este se molesta.

-Ogami… Kuro…-dice Sawako en trance, sus amigos le miran extrañados, esta se le acerca y sin decir agua va lo abraza con mucho cariño, comenzando a llorar de felicidad y temblar al mismo tiempo.

-Sawako ya sé que me extrañaste pero…-dice Kuro tratando de contener su felicidad por igual.

-no te contengas… Por favor… no me dejes… Ojiisama-dijo Sawako triste.

(Ojiisama= tío o abuelo, en este caso la segunda).

-entiendo… Vengo a verte mí preciada nieta Kuronuma Sawako, a decirte que esos amigos que tanto quieres son tus enemigos-dijo Kuro mientras se aleja un poco.

-¿eh?-dice Sawako pasmada.

-Tus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers", nuestros enemigos, si te quedas te mataran y entregaran tu cadáver a "Edén", la organización que ah dado caza a todo ser viviente que posea un poder "arcano", por favor créeme-dijo Kuro.

-¡es mentira Kuronuma, te quiero y lo sabes!-grita enojado Kazehaya -¿acaso no me quieres?-dice mientras sujeta a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Sawako soy tu familia!-grita Kuro esperanzado de que le crea.

-yo… Le creo a ojiisama-dijo la chica cabizbaja –Kazehaya-kun es mi novio pero ojiisama es ojiisama, no puedo luchar contra eso, lo siento chicos-dijo cabizbaja, al instante toma tímidamente la mano de Kuro –gracias por protegerme de todos como siempre-dice cerrando los ojos, este se queda pasmado así que carga a la chica como puede entre sus brazos.

-¡me temo que nos vemos, bye-bye!-dice con una sonrisa altanera mientras se marcha con la chica en brazos por la ventana, dejando a sus amigos sacados de onda.

-no me digas que…-pausa Chizu en trance.

-así es… Kuronuma es el objetivo, me eh encargado de sus abuelos-dijo Kazehaya serio.

20 minutos después…

-¡que tratas de hacer eh padre!-grita Rui molesta mientras regaña a Kuro por haber "secuestrado" a Sawako -¡primero Yukihina y ahora padre, ¿qué les pasa?-dice molesta.

-sus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers"-sentencio Kuro serio -¡no permitiré que nadie toque a Sawako, ya que ella es la "emperatriz"!-grita enojado -¡Así que si vas a reclamarme adelante Rui no te detengo! Aunque estés molesta lo hice por varias razones, esa es la principal, cometí un gran error, enamorarme de Kaoruko, dejarte tanto a ti como a Rei y Kurako en deriva… Gracias a Kurako eh podido remendar mis errores, me dio la oportunidad de vivir, de cuidarte, no me arrepiento de nada ahora ya que mi familia esta conmigo-dijo Kuro, al instante recibe un abrazo de Sawako.

-gracias ojiisama…-dice Sawako sonriente.

Rui al ver la escena niega con la cabeza y los abraza a ambos.

-ustedes nunca cambian por eso los adoro-dice sonriente esta.

En Kitahoro…

-¿Qué?-dice Ayane.

-lo que escuchaste… Sawako es el objetivo-dijo Kazehaya.

-no lo permitiré-dijo Pin, el cual aparece de repente, tanto Ayane, como Chizuru y Kazehaya le observan resentidos –No permitiré que lastimen a nadie más Shouta-dijo este serio.

-¡de que rayos hablas!-grita Ayane enojada –Se supone que es nuestra línea Pin, además lo que hagamos con Sawako es nuestro problema-termina de desquitarse la pelirroja.

-Sawako-chan ah tenido malos y buenos momentos, ustedes son sus amigos deberán apoyarla no matarla-dijo seria Kurumi, la cual aparece por la ventana con una katana de madera y a sus espaldas Kento y Ryuu Sanada.

-Kurumizawa-dice Kazehaya serio –No te entrometas-sentencio mientras toma en sus manos un bate de beisbol, al ver tal acción la chica se pone en guardia con su katana.

-deberías controlar tus ganas de matar Kazehaya… Aunque no lo parezca soy más fuerte que tú-sentencio Kurumi seria –Dime… ¡¿por qué Sawako-chan?-le grita al borde del llanto –Primero te haces su amigo, la ilusiones, la enamoraste Kazehaya y ahora… ¿planeas matarla?... ¿De verdad quieres matar a la persona que amas, a tu novia?-le interroga la chica, el chico se mantiene serio mientras le lanza un golpe, Kurumi lo detiene con su katana de madera.

-eso no te interesa-sentencio.

-más bien… ¿por qué defiendes a Sawako?-pregunta Ayane –Kurumi trataste de lastimarla en el pasado ¿qué pretendes?-cuestiona.

-Existe una persona importante para Sawako-chan… Esa persona me pidió que la cuidara-dijo Kurumi –Kuronuma Kouji es mi maestro y me pidió que la protegiera de todos los "code breakers"-dijo seria Kurumi.

-yo la protejo por que mi primo Hachiouji Shigure desea verla con bien-dijo Ryuu –Además ella estuvo conmigo cuando le necesite, ahora yo estaré con ella aunque tenga que enfrentarlos a ustedes chicos-dijo serio.

-entonces… ¿qué pretexto de parte tuya Pin?-pregunta Kazehaya ya molesto.

-ninguno… Kuronuma me conto que fue adoptada por sus abuelos a los 8 años, hicimos una promesa, "sensei me protegerá cuando yo lo necesite y me matara cuando ya no soporte mi vida"-dijo Pin –Kuronuma sabe que son sus enemigos y… Abandonen la misión-ordeno Pin.

-¿por qué?...-pregunta Chizu.

-si hacen un mal paso con Kuronuma… No dudara en matarlos ya que ella puede ser más fuerte que su padre-dijo Pin triste al recordar la voz que uso Sawako para decirle tal promesa.

-¡no vamos a retroceder, conocemos a Sawako y no dudara en venir con nosotros!-dice sonriente Ayane.

-no te confíes demasiado Yano Ayane… La "sangrienta code breaker 03" –dijo Kurumi seria –No importa cuanto entrenes nunca estarás al nivel de Sawako-chan, además hay demasiados usuarios de poderes tratando con ella-dijo Kurumi –Recuerden que los "re-codes" son 7 y hay "ex-code breakers" protegiéndola ya que es su preciada miembro de familia… Además "ella" personalmente esta a su cuidado y "él" le enseñara cosas nuevas-dijo Kurumi sonriente.

-no me digas que…-pausa Ayane.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo-dice sonriente Ryuu, al instante todos se quedan callados –Ese nombre ah sonado desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?... E incluso se ah enfrentado a una "especie rara" y no fue "drenada" su energía vital-sonrió con malicia Ryuu –Y su hermano Len le enseñara a "hacer cosas tranquilas" a Sawako-dijo este, al instante Kazehaya se molesta por haberla llamado por su nombre.

-¡no tienes derecho a llamarla "Sawako"!-grita Ayane y Kazehaya al mismo tiempo.

-¿y ustedes si?… Vamos la están traicionando para que "Edén" cumpla su "deseo" que vale más que su vida misma… -le reclama Kurumi molesta –No quiero saber el por que lo hacen pero yo también tengo un deseo Kazehaya y Kouji-sama lo cumplirá por mí al matar a Heike Masaomi-dijo Kurumi.

-¿qué hizo Heike-san?-pregunta Ayane.

-asesino a mis padres por que negaron darle información acerca de mi "poder"-dijo Kurumi con un semblante triste –Desde entonces eh vivido con Kouji-sama en la "mansión Kuronuma"-dijo triste mientras recibe una muestra de afecto por parte de Ryuu.

-no te preocupes… Nadie matara a Kouji oniisama ya que daré mi vida incluso para proteger a su familia-dijo Ryuu sonriente, cosa que molesta a Kazehaya.

-no se entrometan en nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo es cazar a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino para hacer el bien-dijo Ayane.

-¡¿con bien es "matar a Sawako-chan" y evitar que el "32 de diciembre" suceda de nuevo?-cuestiona Kurumi mientras se abalanza contra Kazehaya, es detenida por Kento.

-¿por qué "Edén" quiere matarla?-pregunta Kazehaya.

-sencillo… La llave más importante para resucitar a "Ogami Gyokuro" se encuentra dentro de Sawako o cualquiera que posea uno de los "7 poderes arcanos"-dijo Kurumi mientras toma su katana y se acerca a Pin –No permitas que la toquen o yo misma te mato Arai-dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-entiendo Ume-sama-dijo sonriente Pin.

Le ve al pelinegro –Kazehaya si la matas ten en cuenta que Kouji-sama no dudara en matarte, aunque hayas sido amado por Sawako-chan-dijo Kurumi para salir en compañía de Ryuu y Kento –Sanada Ryuu alerta a Kouji-sama de esto-ordeno, al instante Ryuu se marcha, le deja con Kento –Miura quiero que la protejas de ellos, no permitas que la toquen-ordeno para luego marcharse, el rubio pudo apreciar una pequeña lagrima que recorre la mejilla de la chica.

-te duele el tener que atacar a Kazehaya-pensó Kento para marcharse.

-¿Qué harás para evitar que matemos a Kuronuma?-pregunta Ayane.

-daré mi vida pero nadie tocara a Sadako-chan-dijo Kento para marcharse.

Cap. 5: el comienzo de la lucha.

En el hospital…

-Sakura onee te presentare a la persona que quiero proteger-dice Kurako sonriente mientras toma la mano de Sawako y la adentra en la habitación, esta viene acompañada por Kuro –Kuronuma Sawako-chan ¿es linda no?-dice Kurako sonriente.

-mucho gusto, soy Sakurakouji Sakura-dice la chica sonriente –y estos pequeñitos son Ogami Kuroudo y Ogami Sakurako-dice al mostrar a sus hermosos bebes.

-son hermosos-dice sonriente Sawako.

-muchas gracias… ¿deseas cargar uno?-pregunta.

-s-si-dice apenada Sawako mientras toma con cuidado a la pequeña Sakurako en sus brazos.

-que hermosa… Me recuerda a alguien-dice sonriente Sawako.

-es sencillo-dice


	4. La familia Ogami crece

Disclaimer: **Code Breaker, La corda d' oro y Kimi ni todoke ** les pertenecen a su respectivos autores, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi cabecita, espero y les guste.

**Los 7 poderes arcanos.**

Cap. 1: Narraciones de una princesa.

_Hace varios años, existió una joven poderosa de largos cabellos platinados, ojos a perlados como la misma luna brillante en una noche despejada, siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, unos ropajes no apropiados para una dama de su categoría __puesto que enseñaba de mas con sus sensuales atuendos; en fin, esta jovencita cuyo nombre era Ogami Gyokuro, procreo a su hijo, fue llamado Ogami Kuro._

_Con el tiempo que transcurrió, Gyokuro se fue convirtiendo en una persona totalmente diferente, a tal grado que les fue imposible reconocerla; según en palabras de su hijo Kuro, la vida había sido injusta en varios aspectos con ella lo que formo en Gyokuro un carácter tétrico, sin piedad de nadie siquiera de los enemigos, en pocas palabras; perdió su lado humano, amoroso y sensible como alguna vez lo fue, hace mucho tiempo o más bien, tras ver como un encapuchado dañaba a su amado "príncipe de las nieves"._

_Con el paso de los siglos (de hecho unos 5), Gyokuro fue matando a diestra y siniestra a aquellos que fuesen mucho más débiles que su amado "príncipe de las nieves". Tras haberse fundado una organización titulada "Edén" con Sakurakouji Sakurako a la cabeza, Ogami Kuro a su lado derecho, Heike Masaomi al izquierdo y Ogami Kaoruko cuidando sus espaldas con su siempre caballero Kuronuma Kouji al lado; enfrentaron entre todos a la poderosa Ogami Gyokuro, logrando derrotarla, a estos se les nombraron bajo el título de: "Los 5 grandes guerreros del abismo", solo que nada fue sencillo ya que Ogami Gyokuro poseía "los 7 poderes arcanos", estos poderes son inmunes a la "especie rara", ya que alguien que hace uso de estos poderes bajo el verdadero nombre de "justicia", no le es arrebatada su vitalidad pero cuando el momento en el cual se corrompen llega, lamentablemente el momento en el cual se "separan" los poderes, es decir, abandonan el cuerpo de su dueño. Gracias a la intervención de Sakurako y compañía, decidieron lo normal en estos casos, sellar estos poderes en diferentes personas:_

_Minamoto Akasha, fue la usuaria que poseo en eso entonces el poder más fuerte de todos: "La esperanza"__, cuya función es principalmente proteger a las personas creando un campo de fuerza vital, debido a eso y que, prácticamente fue un escudo humano para Kouji, murió joven._

_El segundo fue Kanazawa Hiroto, al cual le fue otorgado el poder "vitalidad", el cual le permite arrebatarles __por corto período de tiempo su poder, obviamente el usuario original regresa a su "forma perdida", de todos los usuarios es el único que vivió._

_El tercer poder le fue otorgado a Hihara Kanako, la pequeña que fue criada bajo "aquel que es buscado", por lo cual tiene entrenamiento militar y un gran sentido de la justicia. El poder conocido como "transformación", el cual le permitía transformarse en cualquier c__osa viviente salvo humano; al igual que Akasha murió joven ya que enfermo de cáncer._

_La cuarta fue Fuyuumi Yuri, una chica retraída que siempre estuvo oculta tras las personas, el poder que heredo fue "el canto maldito de las sirenas", el cual le daba habilidades de una, capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, una voz agraciada tan hermosa como tenebrosa, si, este poder fue de cuidado ya que, en la antigüedad se creía que las sirenas usaban su canto para atraer a los marineros induciéndolos en una especie de hipnosis para después tragarlos, así fue su poder, debido a eso siempre estuvo encerrada la mayor parte de su vida hasta que se encontró con el afamado "príncipe de las nieves" quien otro sino Hasekura Yukihina, con el cual vivió una mágica historia de amor para luego ser asesinada por Heike Masaomi y arrebatarle al afamado príncipe su "vida"._

_El cuarto fue Takishima Hinata, un hombre tan apuesto como peligroso, aún así interpondría el bien de otras personas ante el suyo propio, por eso dejo que Yuri fuese feliz por corto período de tiempo con Yukihina, murió protegiéndolo bajo el pretexto que Yuri le necesitaba e incluso ahora lo protegerá ya que este es su hermano menor._

_La quinta fue una hermosa mujer tan tímida como fuerte y que decir de su hermosa cabellera, la cual siempre la caracterizo entre sus enemigos, la hermosa "princesa" conocida como Ninomiya Sayuki, la cual poseo en aquel entonces el poder conocido como "cristal", podría cristalizar todo a su al__rededor salvo el poder especial, ya que este es la vitalidad en sí._

_Y finalmente la última persona elegida para esta tarea, Kuronuma Sadako__, una pequeñita de solo 8 años, al haber sido elegida por el mismo Ogami Kuro para llevar a cuestas el poder más "débil" en apariencia conocido como "Las 7 flamas que queman los pecados capitales", destino al cual no estuvo preparada, por lo cual fue consumida por el demonio que rige la 4ta flama: Belcebub._

_Y fue así como derrotaron a la gran Ogami Gyokuro, solo que no fue todo, Hei__ke Masaomi hizo lo imperdonable; al paso del tiempo Kouji encontró a una pareja, su nombre: Hachiouji Rui; de esa forma tuvieron una hija, y si, Heike la secuestro para implantar en ella la "llave" que se necesitaba para el verdadero despertar de Ogami Gyokuro, misma llave que perteneció alguna vez a Sadako._

Continuara…

Cap. 2: Memorias.

-lo siento tanto-decía una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azules, los cuales se movían con el viento, unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el mismo cielo; lleva puesta un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca cubierta por esa gabardina oscura como la misma noche, unos tenis blancos y una espada en su espalda, de unos 7 metros de longitud. Dicha chica abraza con cariño a una pequeñita de ojos azules y cabello negro, esta lleva un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve, la pequeñita tiene unos 8 años aproximadamente y una sonrisa encantadora, se mantiene junto a la mayor.

-¿mamá a donde va Sawako?-pregunta ingenuamente.

-Sawako irá con unas personas que la cuidaran-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿mamá y papá vendrán?-pregunta con la misma inocencia que cautivara a muchos en el futuro.

-no Sawako… Nosotros nos quedaremos a enfrentar el mundo en el cual vivimos-dijo un poco triste, el separarse de su hija le era muy doloroso.

-Rui ¿terminaste?-dice un hombre apuesto de tez morena, largos cabellos negros azulados que también danzan con el viento, unos ropajes similares que la chica solo que aptos para un hombre de su altura, puesto que sobrepasa por mucho a la joven mayor.

-no Yukihina-dijo Rui mientras carga a su pequeña hija –El dejar ir a Sawako de esta forma me es muy difícil, debes entender es mi hija-dijo en suplica.

-tratare-dijo cortante.

-tío… ¿Con quién viviré?-pregunta.

-con tus abuelos-dijo sonriente –Los padres de Kouji te cuidaran muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-entiendo… Te extrañare mucho tío-dijo Sawako mientras abraza por sorpresa a Yukihina, este se queda extrañado.

-recuérdame-dijo Yukihina mientras sonriente y temeroso a la vez, invoca un pequeño pedazo de hielo, con el cual golpea a la pequeña con fuerza –Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente-finalizo mientras derrama una pequeña lagrima.

Cap. 3: La promesa que se mantuvo durante años.

Una pequeña joven ya algo crecida fue despertando con pereza, su cabello oscuro se muestra un poco mas largo que anteriormente, sus ojos azules habían desaparecido para dar paso a unos café oscuro, lleva puesto un pans rojo y dicha melea en una coleta alta.

-¿te encuentras bien Kuronuma?-pregunta un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos oscuros como su melena, lleva puesto un par de tenis blancos, una playera del mismo color y uno short rojo.

-si-dijo mientras se levanta con trabajos –Eh solo que tuve un lindo sueño-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

*hace una semana*…

-Sawako tenemos que hablar-dijo su padre, un señor de edad avanzada, lleva puesto unos lentes que, por el brillo de la atmosfera, impiden visualizar el color que poseen, su cabellera es castaña, este deja un periódico al lado –Han pasado ya varios años, prometimos que no te diríamos nada pero…-pausa temeroso de sus palabras.

-ustedes son mis abuelos ¿verdad?-dice cortante.

-lo sentimos… Es verdad, eres nuestra nieta, tus padres me llamaron, vendrán por ti el día del festival-sentencio su padre –Lo sentimos Sawako-finalizo.

*fin*.

-Tienes que descansar un poco-dijo el chico mientras intenta cargarla, esta se rehúsa.

-No te preocupes Kazehaya-kun…. No es nada grave-dijo con una voz tan dulce, que el chico se sonrojo y los demás sonrieron pícaramente.

-ya déjala Kazehaya-dice sonriente un rubio de ojos azules, quien lleva el uniforme de las mismas características que Kazehaya.

-maestro-dijo por lo bajo.

-Sadako-chan sabe lo que hace-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-¡tú!-grita Kazehaya mientras le amenaza.

"¡Tú!... *enojado* ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarla en mi presencia?..."

-¡no!-grita Sawako, al instante le observan.

-¿te pasa algo Kuronuma?-pregunta Kazehaya preocupado.

-No es solo que… El verlos pelear me recordó a algo importante-dijo a punto de llorar –Me recordó a mi padre-dijo por lo bajo mientras pequeñas lágrimas surgen de sus ojos y no lo puede evitar, las derrama -¿eh?-se da cuenta e intenta limpiarlas -¿por qué?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No me digas que…-pensó el rubio en sus adentros –Sadako-chan… ¿estas recordando algo interesante?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Si maestro… Pero las imágenes son tan confusas que no entiendo nada, solo la confesión de mi padre digo mi abuelo-dijo la chica deprimida.

-yo sé la verdad Sadako-chan… Yo sé todo sobre ti-dijo con una pose de modelo, es decir, sus manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿a que te refieres Miura?-pregunta enojado Kazehaya.

-maestro…-susurro la chica asombrada.

"¡vamos Sawako!".

"pero Ken-chan…".

"¡nada de peros!".

"*zape a ambos* ¡no deben estar solos a tales horas!".

"¡no seas cruel Yukihina-san!".

-Ken-chan-dice en trance, este se queda en shock -¡Tú eres Ken-chan, mi amigo!-dice Sawako -¿verdad?-pregunta.

-No es momento de eso estamos en clase Sadako-chan-dijo Kento.

-¡contesta por favor!... Desde que mi padre digo abuelo me dijo eso eh soñado con 2 personas, una chica peli azul y un hombre de tez oscura-suplica la chica –dime quienes son-.

-Son Hachiouji Rui y Hasekura Yukihina… Son personas fuertes y tan tenebrosas como se rumoreaban que los eras Sadako-chan-dijo Kento –Son personas que no debes recordar ni reconocer-dijo enojado.

-eh….-dice confusa.

"olvídame por favor Sawako".

"recuérdame… Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente".

-no puedo-dijo por lo bajo mientras comienza a temblar -¡no puedo olvidarlos, no sé quienes son pero!-grita enojada –Ese tal Yukihina… Prometió nunca olvidarme, es injusto que yo lo olvide-dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de retener su dolor, al instante se toca el pecho -¿Por qué me duele cuando hablo de ese tal Yukihina?-pregunta.

Suspira –Hasekura-senpai es alguien importante para ti ya que siempre estuvo a tu lado, su silenciosa compañía te hacía tanto bien que por un momento… Cuando te fuiste a vivir con la familia Kuronuma hicieron esa promesa-dijo Kento.

-y la chica… Hachiouji-san-dijo Sawako.

-una marimacha borracha que siempre se viste como hombre y cuya lectura favorita son mangas shounen, es la vocalista de "8 tears" y lo único lindo es su voz y su cuerpo-dijo Kento sin emoción alguna.

-suena a que la odias-dijo Sawako.

-no la odio sino que me molesta el que abandone a un ser querido por una tontería o por "su bien"-dijo Kento.

-ella es mi madre… ¿cierto?-pregunta Sawako, el chico le mira.

-….-silencio por su parte, la chica le sujeta bruscamente e intenta golpearle.

-¡contesta por favor maestro!-suplica la chica a gritos, Kazehaya le mira sorprendido ya que no suele ser tan violenta.

-… Si…. Hachiouji Rui es tu madre-confeso Kento, todo mundo se queda en shock, la chica suspira alivianada.

-gracias maestro… Tú sabes el por que me dejaron con mis abuelos-dice Sawako esperanzada de encontrar las respuestas que tanto busca.

-bueno yo…-dijo nervioso Kento –Lo sé pero si te digo Tomoyo-sama me matara-rio.

-¿Tomoyo-sama?-dice confusa.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo es la "jefa" de Rui-senpai… Si se entera que te eh contado todo me castigara de eso estoy seguro-dijo Kento temeroso.

-entiendo… Maestro digo Ken-chan gracias por todo… Tus conocimientos sobre mi pasado me ayudaron bastante… Aunque no pueda recordar a mi padre-dijo esto último triste.

-No te preocupes Sawako-dijo este un poco triste, ya que sabía que el recordar le traería desgracias –Cuando lleguen sabrás todo poco a poco; incluso sobre tu "poder"-dijo sonriente.

-¿poder?-dice confusa, puede ver como Kazehaya esta realmente molesto, así que se levanta y emprende un viaje hacia un lugar donde pueda descansar –Padre… ¿cómo serás?-se preguntaba.

En una gran mansión…

La misma chica de melena azulada ahora ya visualmente mas madura y con cabello corto, corre de un lado a otro con una guitarra de madera en sus manos, mientras el mismo chico de antes le observa mientras abraza a una rubia de ojos impares, es decir, uno café y uno azul cielo, esta lleva un lindo uniforme de colegiala.

-Yu-kun ¿Qué le sucede a Rui-chan?-pregunta con inocencia.

-esta nerviosa por que pronto será el festival de verano (no sé si haya uno en Japón) en la preparatoria de Sawako, Rui tocara con su banda y quiere tocar la guitarra de madera pues su representante le dijo que hiciera un acústico-dijo Yukihina serio.

-¡príncipe-dono!-grita una escultural chica de unos 20 años, largo cabello negro como la noche con tintes morados, unos ojos oscuros como la misma noche y un brillo tal cual las estrellas, lleva puesto una hermosa bata maternal puesto que esta embarazada de unos 8 meses aproximadamente.

-¿sucede algo Sakurakouji?-pregunta Rui mientras le mira totalmente sudorosa puesto que ah estado corriendo de un lado a otro, lleva puesto solamente su ropa interior y unas medias de red color negro.

-¿vas a una cita o que?-pregunta Sakura.

-¡kyaaa eres una pervertida!-grita Rui avergonzada mientras se va a su habitación, ya que al parecer no se dio cuenta sobre sus sensuales atuendos.

-¡no espera tengo que decirte algo importante!-grita Sakura pero es demasiado tarde ya que se ah ido, esta suspira –Tengo que decirte que estoy a punto de dar a luz-dice en sus adentros –Y para el colmo hoy en casa solo esta Yukihina-dono y Nenene-senpai… Aunque conociendo a senpai, estoy sola en esto-pensaba con dolor.

-¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?-pregunta Nenene.

-estoy a punto de dar a luz y solo están ustedes 2 en la casa… ¿podrían llevarme al hospital por favor?-suplica Sakura.

-yo te llevare, Nene cuando llegue Ogami por favor dile que estaremos en el hospital por que Sakura-san esta en labor de parto ¿entendido?-dice Yukihina mientras sostiene a la mencionada, a la cual se le rompe la fuente en el instante que sus fuertes brazos le rodean con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, la pequeña Nenene comienza a llorar mientras siente con timidez, este se le acerca y le besa en la frente –Lamento el que "eso" haya sido el factor principal del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso pero entiende… Yo no soy una marioneta de nadie-dijo para ayudar a Sakura a salir de la gran mansión y subir a su auto.

-gracias Yukihina-dono… Enserio…. ¡AHHHHHHH!-grita de dolor mientras Yukihina se apresura a subir para finalmente partir del hogar -¡abre la puerta!-grita mientras grandes picos de hielo surgen del suelo para hacer trizas la puerta, permitiendo el paso de su grande camioneta de campar. 5 minutos después…

-¡resiste Sakura-san!-grita Yukihina mientras se atora en el intenso tráfico puesto que es la tan afamada "hora pico"; este puede apreciar por la ventana como es que Sawako va caminando con una joven castaña clara, unos ojos similares al color de su melena rizada, lleva puesto el uniforme escolar de educación física, ambas al parecer van discutiendo de algo -¿Sawako?-dice confuso, puede apreciar como esa chica esta a punto de darle una cachetada.

Con ella…

-¡dime claramente!-grita esa chica.

-¡soy adoptada!-grita Sawako ya llorando, esta se detiene en el momento en el cual Yukihina hace presencia, llevándose de paso a la chica.

-no te atrevas Ume-chan-dijo por lo bajo mientras se la lleva, le sube a la camioneta y continua su viaje al hospital –hola-saluda sonriente.

-Yukihina-dono ¿sonriendo?-dice Sakura mientras cierra los ojos, este se preocupa.

-¡Sakura-san resiste llegaremos al hospital pronto!-grita preocupado Yukihina, Sawako se queda en shock al ver a Sakura con su enorme vientre a punto de dar a luz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dice confusa.

-así es Sawako…-se da cuenta –Lo siento yo… Creo que te confundí-dijo apenado al recordar que existía una pequeña e insignificante oportunidad que hubiese olvidado sobre su existencia.

-Yukihina ¿verdad?-dice Sawako intentando asimilar que se ah encontrado con la persona que le cuido en el pasado -¡Yukihina!-grita contenta mientras se lanza a sus brazos, es observada por Kazehaya, el cual se muestra MUY molesto.

-ese tipo-piensa –Así que Kuronuma es el objetivo-piensa mientras sonríe –Tendré que darte una lección-sonríe con malicia.

En el auto…

-¡Sawako por favor ayúdame no creo que podamos llegar a tiempo!-dice Yukihina asustado al ver que Sakura ah comenzado a dar a luz.

-¡ya no puedo!-grita Sakura, al instante vuelve a hacerlo pero esta vez muy desgarrador y lleno de dolor, Sawako tímida pero decidida agarra su playera y la rasga por completo, el chico se sorprendió al ver que Sawako saca de su mochila una gran botella de agua, después sale del auto a buscar ventas, un recipiente, varias toallas, las cuales compro y se gasto toda su mesada, regresando para preparar a Sakura, puesto que al parecer ya estaba en las últimas.

-¡Sakura-senpai puje con fuerza y respire así!-da ordenes Sawako, al instante imita a una mujer en labor de parto, respirando y expulsando el aire con ritmo, Sakura le sigue -¡ahora!-grita Sawako, Sakura pujo con todas sus fuerzas, Sawako y Yukihina se dieron cuenta que la cabecita de la criatura comienza a salir, ambos escupen el agua que había ingerido en el instante anterior, al momento se limpian la boca como pueden.

Durante los siguientes minutos fue el peor momento de Sakura, puesto que tuvo 2 pequeños e inocentes bebes, la ambulancia que había llamado un conductor que escucho los gritos finalmente llega para recoger a la chica, sale Yukihina de su auto con Sawako en brazos, ambas abordan la ambulancia mientras este les sigue por detrás manejando a toda velocidad, toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a Rui:

"Me encontré con Sawako, tal parece ser que cumplió su promesa de no olvidarme, estoy contento".

Continuara…

Cap. 3: La familia Ogami crece.

En otra parte…

-¡Rui suena tu móvil!-grita un pelirroja de zafiros acaramelados, la chica lleva puesto una coqueta y hermosa yukata color rosa fucsia, con unos estampados de flores de cerezo, por su espalda cae su hermoso cabello como una cascada; la mencionada, la cual lleva una falda negra con una chaqueta de cuero y una blusa azul cielo con unas botas negras, tacón de unos 10 cm; voltea para verificarlo, encontrando un mensaje de "Hasekura Yukihina".

-¿quién es Rui?-pregunta la chica de la yukata rosa.

-Es Yukihina… Se ah encontrado con Sawako-dijo un poco triste –Le reconoció-sentencio.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que no ah recordado nada por ahora, tranquila Rui-dijo mientras le abraza, al instante suena el móvil, esta nota que es una llamada así que contesta -¿bueno?-dice.

-Sakura-san ah dado a luz, debes venir a conocerlos-dijo Yukihina al instante colgó, Rui deja caer el celular, al igual que una sonrisa hace presencia en su rostro, esta comienza a abrazar a todos, empezando por un peli azul de ojos ámbar, el cual lleva unos ropajes oscuros similares a un conde, este se sonroja ante tal contacto.

-¡Rui-san por favor!-suplica el chico.

-¡soy tía al fin, Sakurakouji dio a luz!-grita de felicidad.

-¿enserio Rui?-dice la pelirroja mientras se le acerca e intenta contener su felicidad.

–Si… Son gemelos-dijo más feliz.

-¿te lo dijo?... Espera… ¿quién la atendió?-pregunta el peli azul.

-al parecer fue Sawako-chan-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿"Sawako-chan"?-dice confuso el peli azul.

-Kuronuma Sawako-dijo la pelirroja seria –Es la "emperatriz"-dijo con una sonrisa triste –Temo que recuerde lo sucedido aquel 32 de diciembre-piensa.

-la hija de Kouji-sensei y Rui-san-dice el chico.

-Len… Kaho…-dice Rui, ambos le ven sorprendidos, ya que no suele llamarlos por su nombre al menos que sea algo importante –Sawako recuerda a Yukihina, temo que no me recuerde-dijo triste.

-no te preocupes Rui… Estoy segura que siempre te recordara, Sawako-chan no se atreverá a olvidarse de toda su familia-dice Kaho tratando de animarla, al ver que no funciona Len totalmente avergonzado se acerca y le abraza por sorpresa, esta se queda en shock.

-Sawako-san no puede olvidar nada-dijo sonriente –Después de todo se lo prometió a Yukihina-senpai en mi presencia-dijo con una sonrisa, Kaho se conmueve así que se une al abrazo –Bien fue suficiente-dijo un poco molesto.

-ah pero Kaho se unió pensé que lo disfrutarías más-dijo Rui mientras le pone una hermosa capa negra bañada de sangre en sus hombros –Esta no queda-dijo por lo bajo mientras prueba con otra, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que Kaho se acerca y la noquea, Rui cae en brazos de Len, este le mira a su novia, quien rio nerviosamente para luego darle un beso en la frente a Len, este se sonroja.

-así que tienen huevos ¿eh?...-dice una cavernosa voz, ambos se muestran asustados, pueden observar como son cubiertos por una sombra.

-de-debes de entender, es por tu bien Rui-san-dice Len nervioso.

-ci-cierto Rui-dice Kaho nerviosa, tratando de convencer a su preciada prima de no lastimarlos.

-¡mueran!-grita Rui mientras las sombras los atacan, se puede apreciar el hermoso cielo azul seguido de un grito aterrador.

25 minutos después…

Se puede ver a Kaho y Len sentados acompañando a Rui, Yukihina y Sawako en la sala de espera, la pelirroja y el peli azul con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, golpes, pellizcos etc. Además de estar casi desnudos por los rasgados que se encuentran sus ropajes.

-¿por qué a mí?-pensaba Kaho y Len nerviosos.

-y bien Yukihina… ¿cómo terminaste atendiendo a Sakurakouji en plena avenida?-pregunta Rui con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-etto… El tráfico estaba horrible… Y….-decía incoherencias Yukihina de lo nervioso que estaba.

-debes tener en cuenta Rui-san que atendió un parto con ayuda de Sawako-san-dice Len, al instante guarda silencio al ver lo enojada que esta la peli azul.

-Rui ya perdónanos-suplica Kaho con unos ojos brillosos.

-ok-dijo Rui seria con los brazos cruzados.

-etto… Yukihina ¿me los puedes presentar?-dice Sawako nerviosa.

-18 años…Soy Hino Kahoko, me conocen como "la princesa del doctor Jackal"-dice sonriente Kaho.

-18 años… Soy Tsukimori Len, me conocen como "príncipe flameante"-dice completamente serio.

-32 años… Hachiouji Rui… Alias "príncipe"-dice totalmente apenada.

-ahora entiendo por que Sawako-san es tímida-piensa Len al ver el comportamiento tanto de Rui como de Sawako –Ese físico… Tiene un gran parecido a Sakura-senpai, aunque me pregunto que clase de poder posee… Sawako-san es muy tímida, creo que no recuerda nada de su pasado-.

-16 años… Kuronuma Sawako alias "Sadako"-dice sonriente la chica, tratando de calmar sus nervios –Etto me tengo que ir, es tarde y además mis padres digo abuelos deben estar preocupados ya que mi amiga cree que Yukihina me secuestro-dijo nerviosa, Rui bastante molesta le suelta un zape al mencionado.

-esto es el colmo Yukihina, no solo esta con nosotros, se supone que debemos verla hasta su festival sino que la "secuestraste"-dijo Rui molesta.

-debes de entender estaba a punto de ser golpeada, sino fuese por que me entrometí hubiera recibido otro ataque-dijo Yukihina serio.

-d-de hecho solo me iban a dar una cachetada además no es tan grave; es mi culpa ya que yo no puedo expresarme bien, tengo varios enemigos-dijo triste.

-¡hola!-grita una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azul marino, ojos azul cielo, hermosos, brillantes y llenos de vitalidad; lleva consigo un hermoso kimono color negro con decoración de manchas de sangre; es acompañada por un pelinegro de ojos oscuros como la eternidad del universo, este lleva un elegante kimono oscuro con pequeños detalles de estrellas.

-¡Rei, Kurako que bueno que llegaron!-grita Rui al verlos.

-¡Nene-san me aviso!-dice Rei al llegar a su lado; este al ver a Sawako se queda en shock -¿Sawako-chan?-dice confuso.

Le ve –Tú eres…-dice al señalarlo.

-Ogami Rei… Y ella es Ogami Kurako mi hermana menor-dice Rei al señalar a la otra chica.

-Kurako-chan-dice Sawako al verle, todos se quedan en silencio.

-Ah Sawako-chan-dice nerviosa Kurako, puede ver como Rui vuelve a adquirir esa aura maligna de hace unos momentos, así que comienza a aparecer su chibi –etto…-dice confusa.

-Así que la amiga que hiciste en la primaria fue Sawako-dijo Rui tratando de contener su ira, Kurako asiente con rapidez mientras se oculta tras Rei –Y Rei te ayudo a cuidarla… ¿verdad?-dice aún más molesta.

-no… De hecho no sabía de mi existencia hasta que el tarado de Yuuki la llevo a ese campamento-dijo Rei.

-¿así que Yuuki empeoro la cosas?-dice Rui más enojada, acto siguiente se acerca Nenene con vestimenta de enfermera sexy que causo un sangrado nasal en Yukihina -¿sucede algo Nene?-pregunta esta al intentar detener la hemorragia.

-pueden pasar a conocer a los pequeños miembros de la familia, el doctor dijo que Sawako-san hizo un gran trabajo al atender el parto, que si hubiese seguido de esa forma la vida de Sakura-chan estaría en peligro-dijo esta, acto seguido con una señal les indica que le sigan, todos obedecen, tras caminar por un pequeño corredor llegaron a la puerta, al abrirla encontraron a Sakura, la cual sostenía a 2 pequeños bebes, uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche mientras el otro azul oscuro, ambos dormían plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-son hermosos… ¿no crees Rei?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa, este solo se acerca a verlos con más detalle, la pequeña bebita abre los ojos, de color escarlata; bosteza mientras le toma por el dedo, este sonríe de verdad; comienza a cargarla.

-cierto-dijo conmovido al ver como la pequeña que tenía en brazos sonreía felizmente en brazos de su padre; a la vez jugaba con su dedo.

-parece ser que Rei se ah conmovido-dijo Rui en broma, este se apena por completo.

-Rui nee-dijo por lo bajo.

-que mono se ve, si sigues de esa forma te arrebatare de Sakura-senpai-bromeo ahora Kaho.

-deja las bromas Kaho… Tengo miedo-dijo Len triste al ver las criaturas.

-cierto… Como sabrás… La reacción de la sangre de Rei y Sakurakouji es extraña, temo que Heike haga algo de lo que se arrepienta-dijo Rui.

-es verdad… Pero mi sangre es estable, solo cuando pierdo la cordura como "especie rara"-dijo Kaho mientras se aleja con su pareja y Rui para platicar mejor en el pasillo.

-pero Ángela-sama es una de las "especies raras" más fuertes que existen, sus poderes son desastrosos pero los mantiene bajo control con tu sangre Kaho…-dijo Len.

-entonces me tratas de decir que…-pausa la chica al temer la respuesta.

-me temo que Kaho eres la clave para "neutralizar" el poder de la "especie rara", como sabes eres un hibrido, ½ usuario de poder ½ "especie rara"… Hace 2 años que te dieron caza por ser la causante del acontecimiento conocido como "32 de diciembre" en el cual se dio a conocer la reacción de la sangre tanto de Sakura-san como de Rei-san-dijo Len.

-temo que Heike temiendo que esos pequeños sean una "bomba" para todo usuario de poder que esté cerca… Debemos contactar a Sakurako-san de inmediato-dijo Rui mientras toma su celular y comienza a buscarle en sus contactos.

-espera… Sakurako-san es una de las 4 fundadores de "Edén" y la que parece querer a su hija de verdad aunque odie el pasado… ¿cómo nos daremos cuenta si es de confiar o no?... Sakurako-san puede ser una espía si le damos confianza-dijo Len.

-¡Sakurako-sama no es una traidora!-grita Kurako molesta ante tanta palabrería de Len.

-¡Kurako!-grita Kaho enojada –Debemos tomar en cuenta todo, deja de ser una niña, en el pasado tú misma hiciste un pacto con ella, has sido una marioneta al igual que Inoichi-san, entiendo que no deseas que acusemos a Sakurako-san de algo que no hizo, te creo por que recuerdo más o menos lo del "32 de diciembre" pero…-pausa triste la pelirroja.

-lo sé… Hace 2 años Sakura onee se embarazo por primera vez y sus bebes murieron después de haber sido herida por Nenene, fue complicada la operación por que el metal estaba oxidado… No cometeremos el mismo error…-dijo Kurako seria –Yo me encargare de consultarlo con Sakurako-sama, me acompañara Yuuki y Shigure-sentencio Kurako.

-si-dicen a coro los acompañantes.

Cap. 4: Ogami Kuro aparece.

A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de Sawako…

-¡quieres explicarme quien era ese tipo!-dice Kazehaya enojado.

-¿a que te refieres Kazehaya-kun?-pregunta con inocencia Sawako.

-¿de que hablas Kazehaya?-pregunta Chizu, una chica de cabello castaño por arriba de los hombros, unos ojos cafés rasgados como los de una japonesa, muy alta, lleva puesto el mismo uniforme de educación física.

-etto…-dice Sawako mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡dijiste que ibas a hablar con Kurumizawa y te veo con ese tipo!-dice más enojado.

-¡"ese" tipo es un viejo amigo y no te permito que lo insultes de tal forma Kazehaya-san!-dice una voz infantil como molesta, Sawako voltea y puede ver a un niño de unos 10 años, cabello azul cielo, ojos verdes, lleva puesto ropajes de rockstar totalmente sucios, unos shorts totalmente negros y rasgados, unos botines del mismo color, un playera gris, una capa negra con un grabado que dice "matar al emperador" y una corona.

-¿quién eres?-dice Chizu, se le acerca –Eres tan mono chiquillo, dime… ¿dónde están tus padres?-pregunta mientras le acaricia la cabeza, este se molesta.

-Ogami… Kuro…-dice Sawako en trance, sus amigos le miran extrañados, esta se le acerca y sin decir agua va lo abraza con mucho cariño, comenzando a llorar de felicidad y temblar al mismo tiempo.

-Sawako ya sé que me extrañaste pero…-dice Kuro tratando de contener su felicidad por igual.

-no te contengas… Por favor… no me dejes… Ojiisama-dijo Sawako triste.

(Ojiisama= tío o abuelo, en este caso la segunda).

-entiendo… Vengo a verte mí preciada nieta Kuronuma Sawako, a decirte que esos amigos que tanto quieres son tus enemigos-dijo Kuro mientras se aleja un poco.

-¿eh?-dice Sawako pasmada.

-Tus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers", nuestros enemigos, si te quedas te mataran y entregaran tu cadáver a "Edén", la organización que ah dado caza a todo ser viviente que posea un poder "arcano", por favor créeme-dijo Kuro.

-¡es mentira Kuronuma, te quiero y lo sabes!-grita enojado Kazehaya -¿acaso no me quieres?-dice mientras sujeta a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Sawako soy tu familia!-grita Kuro esperanzado de que le crea.

-yo… Le creo a ojiisama-dijo la chica cabizbaja –Kazehaya-kun es mi novio pero ojiisama es ojiisama, no puedo luchar contra eso, lo siento chicos-dijo cabizbaja, al instante toma tímidamente la mano de Kuro –gracias por protegerme de todos como siempre-dice cerrando los ojos, este se queda pasmado así que carga a la chica como puede entre sus brazos.

-¡me temo que nos vemos, bye-bye!-dice con una sonrisa altanera mientras se marcha con la chica en brazos por la ventana, dejando a sus amigos sacados de onda.

-no me digas que…-pausa Chizu en trance.

-así es… Kuronuma es el objetivo, me eh encargado de sus abuelos-dijo Kazehaya serio.

20 minutos después…

-¡que tratas de hacer eh padre!-grita Rui molesta mientras regaña a Kuro por haber "secuestrado" a Sawako -¡primero Yukihina y ahora padre, ¿qué les pasa?-dice molesta.

-sus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers"-sentencio Kuro serio -¡no permitiré que nadie toque a Sawako, ya que ella es la "emperatriz"!-grita enojado -¡Así que si vas a reclamarme adelante Rui no te detengo! Aunque estés molesta lo hice por varias razones, esa es la principal, cometí un gran error, enamorarme de Kaoruko, dejarte tanto a ti como a Rei y Kurako en deriva… Gracias a Kurako eh podido remendar mis errores, me dio la oportunidad de vivir, de cuidarte, no me arrepiento de nada ahora ya que mi familia esta conmigo-dijo Kuro, al instante recibe un abrazo de Sawako.

-gracias ojiisama…-dice Sawako sonriente.

Rui al ver la escena niega con la cabeza y los abraza a ambos.

-ustedes nunca cambian por eso los adoro-dice sonriente esta.

En Kitahoro…

-¿Qué?-dice Ayane.

-lo que escuchaste… Sawako es el objetivo-dijo Kazehaya.

-no lo permitiré-dijo Pin, el cual aparece de repente, tanto Ayane, como Chizuru y Kazehaya le observan resentidos –No permitiré que lastimen a nadie más Shouta-dijo este serio.

-¡de que rayos hablas!-grita Ayane enojada –Se supone que es nuestra línea Pin, además lo que hagamos con Sawako es nuestro problema-termina de desquitarse la pelirroja.

-Sawako-chan ah tenido malos y buenos momentos, ustedes son sus amigos deberán apoyarla no matarla-dijo seria Kurumi, la cual aparece por la ventana con una katana de madera y a sus espaldas Kento y Ryuu Sanada.

-Kurumizawa-dice Kazehaya serio –No te entrometas-sentencio mientras toma en sus manos un bate de beisbol, al ver tal acción la chica se pone en guardia con su katana.

-deberías controlar tus ganas de matar Kazehaya… Aunque no lo parezca soy más fuerte que tú-sentencio Kurumi seria –Dime… ¡¿por qué Sawako-chan?-le grita al borde del llanto –Primero te haces su amigo, la ilusiones, la enamoraste Kazehaya y ahora… ¿planeas matarla?... ¿De verdad quieres matar a la persona que amas, a tu novia?-le interroga la chica, el chico se mantiene serio mientras le lanza un golpe, Kurumi lo detiene con su katana de madera.

-eso no te interesa-sentencio.

-más bien… ¿por qué defiendes a Sawako?-pregunta Ayane –Kurumi trataste de lastimarla en el pasado ¿qué pretendes?-cuestiona.

-Existe una persona importante para Sawako-chan… Esa persona me pidió que la cuidara-dijo Kurumi –Kuronuma Kouji es mi maestro y me pidió que la protegiera de todos los "code breakers"-dijo seria Kurumi.

-yo la protejo por que mi primo Hachiouji Shigure desea verla con bien-dijo Ryuu –Además ella estuvo conmigo cuando le necesite, ahora yo estaré con ella aunque tenga que enfrentarlos a ustedes chicos-dijo serio.

-entonces… ¿qué pretexto de parte tuya Pin?-pregunta Kazehaya ya molesto.

-ninguno… Kuronuma me conto que fue adoptada por sus abuelos a los 8 años, hicimos una promesa, "sensei me protegerá cuando yo lo necesite y me matara cuando ya no soporte mi vida"-dijo Pin –Kuronuma sabe que son sus enemigos y… Abandonen la misión-ordeno Pin.

-¿por qué?...-pregunta Chizu.

-si hacen un mal paso con Kuronuma… No dudara en matarlos ya que ella puede ser más fuerte que su padre-dijo Pin triste al recordar la voz que uso Sawako para decirle tal promesa.

-¡no vamos a retroceder, conocemos a Sawako y no dudara en venir con nosotros!-dice sonriente Ayane.

-no te confíes demasiado Yano Ayane… La "sangrienta code breaker 03" –dijo Kurumi seria –No importa cuanto entrenes nunca estarás al nivel de Sawako-chan, además hay demasiados usuarios de poderes tratando con ella-dijo Kurumi –Recuerden que los "re-codes" son 7 y hay "ex-code breakers" protegiéndola ya que es su preciada miembro de familia… Además "ella" personalmente esta a su cuidado y "él" le enseñara cosas nuevas-dijo Kurumi sonriente.

-no me digas que…-pausa Ayane.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo-dice sonriente Ryuu, al instante todos se quedan callados –Ese nombre ah sonado desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?... E incluso se ah enfrentado a una "especie rara" y no fue "drenada" su energía vital-sonrió con malicia Ryuu –Y su hermano Len le enseñara a "hacer cosas tranquilas" a Sawako-dijo este, al instante Kazehaya se molesta por haberla llamado por su nombre.

-¡no tienes derecho a llamarla "Sawako"!-grita Ayane y Kazehaya al mismo tiempo.

-¿y ustedes si?… Vamos la están traicionando para que "Edén" cumpla su "deseo" que vale más que su vida misma… -le reclama Kurumi molesta –No quiero saber el por que lo hacen pero yo también tengo un deseo Kazehaya y Kouji-sama lo cumplirá por mí al matar a Heike Masaomi-dijo Kurumi.

-¿qué hizo Heike-san?-pregunta Ayane.

-asesino a mis padres por que negaron darle información acerca de mi "poder"-dijo Kurumi con un semblante triste –Desde entonces eh vivido con Kouji-sama en la "mansión Kuronuma"-dijo triste mientras recibe una muestra de afecto por parte de Ryuu.

-no te preocupes… Nadie matara a Kouji oniisama ya que daré mi vida incluso para proteger a su familia-dijo Ryuu sonriente, cosa que molesta a Kazehaya.

-no se entrometan en nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo es cazar a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino para hacer el bien-dijo Ayane.

-¡¿con bien es "matar a Sawako-chan" y evitar que el "32 de diciembre" suceda de nuevo?-cuestiona Kurumi mientras se abalanza contra Kazehaya, es detenida por Kento.

-¿por qué "Edén" quiere matarla?-pregunta Kazehaya.

-sencillo… La llave más importante para resucitar a "Ogami Gyokuro" se encuentra dentro de Sawako o cualquiera que posea uno de los "7 poderes arcanos"-dijo Kurumi mientras toma su katana y se acerca a Pin –No permitas que la toquen o yo misma te mato Arai-dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-entiendo Ume-sama-dijo sonriente Pin.

Le ve al pelinegro –Kazehaya si la matas ten en cuenta que Kouji-sama no dudara en matarte, aunque hayas sido amado por Sawako-chan-dijo Kurumi para salir en compañía de Ryuu y Kento –Sanada Ryuu alerta a Kouji-sama de esto-ordeno, al instante Ryuu se marcha, le deja con Kento –Miura quiero que la protejas de ellos, no permitas que la toquen-ordeno para luego marcharse, el rubio pudo apreciar una pequeña lagrima que recorre la mejilla de la chica.

-te duele el tener que atacar a Kazehaya-pensó Kento para marcharse.

-¿Qué harás para evitar que matemos a Kuronuma?-pregunta Ayane.

-daré mi vida pero nadie tocara a Sadako-chan-dijo Kento para marcharse.

Cap. 5: el comienzo de la lucha.

En el hospital…

-Sakura onee te presentare a la persona que quiero proteger-dice Kurako sonriente mientras toma la mano de Sawako y la adentra en la habitación, esta viene acompañada por Kuro –Kuronuma Sawako-chan ¿es linda no?-dice Kurako sonriente.

-mucho gusto, soy Sakurakouji Sakura-dice la chica sonriente –y estos pequeñitos son Ogami Kuroudo y Ogami Sakurako-dice al mostrar a sus hermosos bebes.

-son hermosos-dice sonriente Sawako.

-muchas gracias… ¿deseas cargar uno?-pregunta.

-s-si-dice apenada Sawako mientras toma con cuidado a la pequeña Sakurako en sus brazos.

-que hermosa… Me recuerda a alguien-dice sonriente Sawako.

-es sencillo-dice


	5. Ogami Kuro aparece

Disclaimer: **Code Breaker, La corda d' oro y Kimi ni todoke ** les pertenecen a su respectivos autores, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi cabecita, espero y les guste.

**Los 7 poderes arcanos.**

Cap. 1: Narraciones de una princesa.

_Hace varios años, existió una joven poderosa de largos cabellos platinados, ojos a perlados como la misma luna brillante en una noche despejada, siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, unos ropajes no apropiados para una dama de su categoría __puesto que enseñaba de mas con sus sensuales atuendos; en fin, esta jovencita cuyo nombre era Ogami Gyokuro, procreo a su hijo, fue llamado Ogami Kuro._

_Con el tiempo que transcurrió, Gyokuro se fue convirtiendo en una persona totalmente diferente, a tal grado que les fue imposible reconocerla; según en palabras de su hijo Kuro, la vida había sido injusta en varios aspectos con ella lo que formo en Gyokuro un carácter tétrico, sin piedad de nadie siquiera de los enemigos, en pocas palabras; perdió su lado humano, amoroso y sensible como alguna vez lo fue, hace mucho tiempo o más bien, tras ver como un encapuchado dañaba a su amado "príncipe de las nieves"._

_Con el paso de los siglos (de hecho unos 5), Gyokuro fue matando a diestra y siniestra a aquellos que fuesen mucho más débiles que su amado "príncipe de las nieves". Tras haberse fundado una organización titulada "Edén" con Sakurakouji Sakurako a la cabeza, Ogami Kuro a su lado derecho, Heike Masaomi al izquierdo y Ogami Kaoruko cuidando sus espaldas con su siempre caballero Kuronuma Kouji al lado; enfrentaron entre todos a la poderosa Ogami Gyokuro, logrando derrotarla, a estos se les nombraron bajo el título de: "Los 5 grandes guerreros del abismo", solo que nada fue sencillo ya que Ogami Gyokuro poseía "los 7 poderes arcanos", estos poderes son inmunes a la "especie rara", ya que alguien que hace uso de estos poderes bajo el verdadero nombre de "justicia", no le es arrebatada su vitalidad pero cuando el momento en el cual se corrompen llega, lamentablemente el momento en el cual se "separan" los poderes, es decir, abandonan el cuerpo de su dueño. Gracias a la intervención de Sakurako y compañía, decidieron lo normal en estos casos, sellar estos poderes en diferentes personas:_

_Minamoto Akasha, fue la usuaria que poseo en eso entonces el poder más fuerte de todos: "La esperanza"__, cuya función es principalmente proteger a las personas creando un campo de fuerza vital, debido a eso y que, prácticamente fue un escudo humano para Kouji, murió joven._

_El segundo fue Kanazawa Hiroto, al cual le fue otorgado el poder "vitalidad", el cual le permite arrebatarles __por corto período de tiempo su poder, obviamente el usuario original regresa a su "forma perdida", de todos los usuarios es el único que vivió._

_El tercer poder le fue otorgado a Hihara Kanako, la pequeña que fue criada bajo "aquel que es buscado", por lo cual tiene entrenamiento militar y un gran sentido de la justicia. El poder conocido como "transformación", el cual le permitía transformarse en cualquier c__osa viviente salvo humano; al igual que Akasha murió joven ya que enfermo de cáncer._

_La cuarta fue Fuyuumi Yuri, una chica retraída que siempre estuvo oculta tras las personas, el poder que heredo fue "el canto maldito de las sirenas", el cual le daba habilidades de una, capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, una voz agraciada tan hermosa como tenebrosa, si, este poder fue de cuidado ya que, en la antigüedad se creía que las sirenas usaban su canto para atraer a los marineros induciéndolos en una especie de hipnosis para después tragarlos, así fue su poder, debido a eso siempre estuvo encerrada la mayor parte de su vida hasta que se encontró con el afamado "príncipe de las nieves" quien otro sino Hasekura Yukihina, con el cual vivió una mágica historia de amor para luego ser asesinada por Heike Masaomi y arrebatarle al afamado príncipe su "vida"._

_El cuarto fue Takishima Hinata, un hombre tan apuesto como peligroso, aún así interpondría el bien de otras personas ante el suyo propio, por eso dejo que Yuri fuese feliz por corto período de tiempo con Yukihina, murió protegiéndolo bajo el pretexto que Yuri le necesitaba e incluso ahora lo protegerá ya que este es su hermano menor._

_La quinta fue una hermosa mujer tan tímida como fuerte y que decir de su hermosa cabellera, la cual siempre la caracterizo entre sus enemigos, la hermosa "princesa" conocida como Ninomiya Sayuki, la cual poseo en aquel entonces el poder conocido como "cristal", podría cristalizar todo a su al__rededor salvo el poder especial, ya que este es la vitalidad en sí._

_Y finalmente la última persona elegida para esta tarea, Kuronuma Sadako__, una pequeñita de solo 8 años, al haber sido elegida por el mismo Ogami Kuro para llevar a cuestas el poder más "débil" en apariencia conocido como "Las 7 flamas que queman los pecados capitales", destino al cual no estuvo preparada, por lo cual fue consumida por el demonio que rige la 4ta flama: Belcebub._

_Y fue así como derrotaron a la gran Ogami Gyokuro, solo que no fue todo, Hei__ke Masaomi hizo lo imperdonable; al paso del tiempo Kouji encontró a una pareja, su nombre: Hachiouji Rui; de esa forma tuvieron una hija, y si, Heike la secuestro para implantar en ella la "llave" que se necesitaba para el verdadero despertar de Ogami Gyokuro, misma llave que perteneció alguna vez a Sadako._

Continuara…

Cap. 2: Memorias.

-lo siento tanto-decía una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azules, los cuales se movían con el viento, unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el mismo cielo; lleva puesta un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca cubierta por esa gabardina oscura como la misma noche, unos tenis blancos y una espada en su espalda, de unos 7 metros de longitud. Dicha chica abraza con cariño a una pequeñita de ojos azules y cabello negro, esta lleva un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve, la pequeñita tiene unos 8 años aproximadamente y una sonrisa encantadora, se mantiene junto a la mayor.

-¿mamá a donde va Sawako?-pregunta ingenuamente.

-Sawako irá con unas personas que la cuidaran-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿mamá y papá vendrán?-pregunta con la misma inocencia que cautivara a muchos en el futuro.

-no Sawako… Nosotros nos quedaremos a enfrentar el mundo en el cual vivimos-dijo un poco triste, el separarse de su hija le era muy doloroso.

-Rui ¿terminaste?-dice un hombre apuesto de tez morena, largos cabellos negros azulados que también danzan con el viento, unos ropajes similares que la chica solo que aptos para un hombre de su altura, puesto que sobrepasa por mucho a la joven mayor.

-no Yukihina-dijo Rui mientras carga a su pequeña hija –El dejar ir a Sawako de esta forma me es muy difícil, debes entender es mi hija-dijo en suplica.

-tratare-dijo cortante.

-tío… ¿Con quién viviré?-pregunta.

-con tus abuelos-dijo sonriente –Los padres de Kouji te cuidaran muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-entiendo… Te extrañare mucho tío-dijo Sawako mientras abraza por sorpresa a Yukihina, este se queda extrañado.

-recuérdame-dijo Yukihina mientras sonriente y temeroso a la vez, invoca un pequeño pedazo de hielo, con el cual golpea a la pequeña con fuerza –Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente-finalizo mientras derrama una pequeña lagrima.

Cap. 3: La promesa que se mantuvo durante años.

Una pequeña joven ya algo crecida fue despertando con pereza, su cabello oscuro se muestra un poco mas largo que anteriormente, sus ojos azules habían desaparecido para dar paso a unos café oscuro, lleva puesto un pans rojo y dicha melea en una coleta alta.

-¿te encuentras bien Kuronuma?-pregunta un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos oscuros como su melena, lleva puesto un par de tenis blancos, una playera del mismo color y uno short rojo.

-si-dijo mientras se levanta con trabajos –Eh solo que tuve un lindo sueño-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

*hace una semana*…

-Sawako tenemos que hablar-dijo su padre, un señor de edad avanzada, lleva puesto unos lentes que, por el brillo de la atmosfera, impiden visualizar el color que poseen, su cabellera es castaña, este deja un periódico al lado –Han pasado ya varios años, prometimos que no te diríamos nada pero…-pausa temeroso de sus palabras.

-ustedes son mis abuelos ¿verdad?-dice cortante.

-lo sentimos… Es verdad, eres nuestra nieta, tus padres me llamaron, vendrán por ti el día del festival-sentencio su padre –Lo sentimos Sawako-finalizo.

*fin*.

-Tienes que descansar un poco-dijo el chico mientras intenta cargarla, esta se rehúsa.

-No te preocupes Kazehaya-kun…. No es nada grave-dijo con una voz tan dulce, que el chico se sonrojo y los demás sonrieron pícaramente.

-ya déjala Kazehaya-dice sonriente un rubio de ojos azules, quien lleva el uniforme de las mismas características que Kazehaya.

-maestro-dijo por lo bajo.

-Sadako-chan sabe lo que hace-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-¡tú!-grita Kazehaya mientras le amenaza.

"¡Tú!... *enojado* ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarla en mi presencia?..."

-¡no!-grita Sawako, al instante le observan.

-¿te pasa algo Kuronuma?-pregunta Kazehaya preocupado.

-No es solo que… El verlos pelear me recordó a algo importante-dijo a punto de llorar –Me recordó a mi padre-dijo por lo bajo mientras pequeñas lágrimas surgen de sus ojos y no lo puede evitar, las derrama -¿eh?-se da cuenta e intenta limpiarlas -¿por qué?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No me digas que…-pensó el rubio en sus adentros –Sadako-chan… ¿estas recordando algo interesante?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Si maestro… Pero las imágenes son tan confusas que no entiendo nada, solo la confesión de mi padre digo mi abuelo-dijo la chica deprimida.

-yo sé la verdad Sadako-chan… Yo sé todo sobre ti-dijo con una pose de modelo, es decir, sus manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿a que te refieres Miura?-pregunta enojado Kazehaya.

-maestro…-susurro la chica asombrada.

"¡vamos Sawako!".

"pero Ken-chan…".

"¡nada de peros!".

"*zape a ambos* ¡no deben estar solos a tales horas!".

"¡no seas cruel Yukihina-san!".

-Ken-chan-dice en trance, este se queda en shock -¡Tú eres Ken-chan, mi amigo!-dice Sawako -¿verdad?-pregunta.

-No es momento de eso estamos en clase Sadako-chan-dijo Kento.

-¡contesta por favor!... Desde que mi padre digo abuelo me dijo eso eh soñado con 2 personas, una chica peli azul y un hombre de tez oscura-suplica la chica –dime quienes son-.

-Son Hachiouji Rui y Hasekura Yukihina… Son personas fuertes y tan tenebrosas como se rumoreaban que los eras Sadako-chan-dijo Kento –Son personas que no debes recordar ni reconocer-dijo enojado.

-eh….-dice confusa.

"olvídame por favor Sawako".

"recuérdame… Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente".

-no puedo-dijo por lo bajo mientras comienza a temblar -¡no puedo olvidarlos, no sé quienes son pero!-grita enojada –Ese tal Yukihina… Prometió nunca olvidarme, es injusto que yo lo olvide-dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de retener su dolor, al instante se toca el pecho -¿Por qué me duele cuando hablo de ese tal Yukihina?-pregunta.

Suspira –Hasekura-senpai es alguien importante para ti ya que siempre estuvo a tu lado, su silenciosa compañía te hacía tanto bien que por un momento… Cuando te fuiste a vivir con la familia Kuronuma hicieron esa promesa-dijo Kento.

-y la chica… Hachiouji-san-dijo Sawako.

-una marimacha borracha que siempre se viste como hombre y cuya lectura favorita son mangas shounen, es la vocalista de "8 tears" y lo único lindo es su voz y su cuerpo-dijo Kento sin emoción alguna.

-suena a que la odias-dijo Sawako.

-no la odio sino que me molesta el que abandone a un ser querido por una tontería o por "su bien"-dijo Kento.

-ella es mi madre… ¿cierto?-pregunta Sawako, el chico le mira.

-….-silencio por su parte, la chica le sujeta bruscamente e intenta golpearle.

-¡contesta por favor maestro!-suplica la chica a gritos, Kazehaya le mira sorprendido ya que no suele ser tan violenta.

-… Si…. Hachiouji Rui es tu madre-confeso Kento, todo mundo se queda en shock, la chica suspira alivianada.

-gracias maestro… Tú sabes el por que me dejaron con mis abuelos-dice Sawako esperanzada de encontrar las respuestas que tanto busca.

-bueno yo…-dijo nervioso Kento –Lo sé pero si te digo Tomoyo-sama me matara-rio.

-¿Tomoyo-sama?-dice confusa.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo es la "jefa" de Rui-senpai… Si se entera que te eh contado todo me castigara de eso estoy seguro-dijo Kento temeroso.

-entiendo… Maestro digo Ken-chan gracias por todo… Tus conocimientos sobre mi pasado me ayudaron bastante… Aunque no pueda recordar a mi padre-dijo esto último triste.

-No te preocupes Sawako-dijo este un poco triste, ya que sabía que el recordar le traería desgracias –Cuando lleguen sabrás todo poco a poco; incluso sobre tu "poder"-dijo sonriente.

-¿poder?-dice confusa, puede ver como Kazehaya esta realmente molesto, así que se levanta y emprende un viaje hacia un lugar donde pueda descansar –Padre… ¿cómo serás?-se preguntaba.

En una gran mansión…

La misma chica de melena azulada ahora ya visualmente mas madura y con cabello corto, corre de un lado a otro con una guitarra de madera en sus manos, mientras el mismo chico de antes le observa mientras abraza a una rubia de ojos impares, es decir, uno café y uno azul cielo, esta lleva un lindo uniforme de colegiala.

-Yu-kun ¿Qué le sucede a Rui-chan?-pregunta con inocencia.

-esta nerviosa por que pronto será el festival de verano (no sé si haya uno en Japón) en la preparatoria de Sawako, Rui tocara con su banda y quiere tocar la guitarra de madera pues su representante le dijo que hiciera un acústico-dijo Yukihina serio.

-¡príncipe-dono!-grita una escultural chica de unos 20 años, largo cabello negro como la noche con tintes morados, unos ojos oscuros como la misma noche y un brillo tal cual las estrellas, lleva puesto una hermosa bata maternal puesto que esta embarazada de unos 8 meses aproximadamente.

-¿sucede algo Sakurakouji?-pregunta Rui mientras le mira totalmente sudorosa puesto que ah estado corriendo de un lado a otro, lleva puesto solamente su ropa interior y unas medias de red color negro.

-¿vas a una cita o que?-pregunta Sakura.

-¡kyaaa eres una pervertida!-grita Rui avergonzada mientras se va a su habitación, ya que al parecer no se dio cuenta sobre sus sensuales atuendos.

-¡no espera tengo que decirte algo importante!-grita Sakura pero es demasiado tarde ya que se ah ido, esta suspira –Tengo que decirte que estoy a punto de dar a luz-dice en sus adentros –Y para el colmo hoy en casa solo esta Yukihina-dono y Nenene-senpai… Aunque conociendo a senpai, estoy sola en esto-pensaba con dolor.

-¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?-pregunta Nenene.

-estoy a punto de dar a luz y solo están ustedes 2 en la casa… ¿podrían llevarme al hospital por favor?-suplica Sakura.

-yo te llevare, Nene cuando llegue Ogami por favor dile que estaremos en el hospital por que Sakura-san esta en labor de parto ¿entendido?-dice Yukihina mientras sostiene a la mencionada, a la cual se le rompe la fuente en el instante que sus fuertes brazos le rodean con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, la pequeña Nenene comienza a llorar mientras siente con timidez, este se le acerca y le besa en la frente –Lamento el que "eso" haya sido el factor principal del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso pero entiende… Yo no soy una marioneta de nadie-dijo para ayudar a Sakura a salir de la gran mansión y subir a su auto.

-gracias Yukihina-dono… Enserio…. ¡AHHHHHHH!-grita de dolor mientras Yukihina se apresura a subir para finalmente partir del hogar -¡abre la puerta!-grita mientras grandes picos de hielo surgen del suelo para hacer trizas la puerta, permitiendo el paso de su grande camioneta de campar. 5 minutos después…

-¡resiste Sakura-san!-grita Yukihina mientras se atora en el intenso tráfico puesto que es la tan afamada "hora pico"; este puede apreciar por la ventana como es que Sawako va caminando con una joven castaña clara, unos ojos similares al color de su melena rizada, lleva puesto el uniforme escolar de educación física, ambas al parecer van discutiendo de algo -¿Sawako?-dice confuso, puede apreciar como esa chica esta a punto de darle una cachetada.

Con ella…

-¡dime claramente!-grita esa chica.

-¡soy adoptada!-grita Sawako ya llorando, esta se detiene en el momento en el cual Yukihina hace presencia, llevándose de paso a la chica.

-no te atrevas Ume-chan-dijo por lo bajo mientras se la lleva, le sube a la camioneta y continua su viaje al hospital –hola-saluda sonriente.

-Yukihina-dono ¿sonriendo?-dice Sakura mientras cierra los ojos, este se preocupa.

-¡Sakura-san resiste llegaremos al hospital pronto!-grita preocupado Yukihina, Sawako se queda en shock al ver a Sakura con su enorme vientre a punto de dar a luz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dice confusa.

-así es Sawako…-se da cuenta –Lo siento yo… Creo que te confundí-dijo apenado al recordar que existía una pequeña e insignificante oportunidad que hubiese olvidado sobre su existencia.

-Yukihina ¿verdad?-dice Sawako intentando asimilar que se ah encontrado con la persona que le cuido en el pasado -¡Yukihina!-grita contenta mientras se lanza a sus brazos, es observada por Kazehaya, el cual se muestra MUY molesto.

-ese tipo-piensa –Así que Kuronuma es el objetivo-piensa mientras sonríe –Tendré que darte una lección-sonríe con malicia.

En el auto…

-¡Sawako por favor ayúdame no creo que podamos llegar a tiempo!-dice Yukihina asustado al ver que Sakura ah comenzado a dar a luz.

-¡ya no puedo!-grita Sakura, al instante vuelve a hacerlo pero esta vez muy desgarrador y lleno de dolor, Sawako tímida pero decidida agarra su playera y la rasga por completo, el chico se sorprendió al ver que Sawako saca de su mochila una gran botella de agua, después sale del auto a buscar ventas, un recipiente, varias toallas, las cuales compro y se gasto toda su mesada, regresando para preparar a Sakura, puesto que al parecer ya estaba en las últimas.

-¡Sakura-senpai puje con fuerza y respire así!-da ordenes Sawako, al instante imita a una mujer en labor de parto, respirando y expulsando el aire con ritmo, Sakura le sigue -¡ahora!-grita Sawako, Sakura pujo con todas sus fuerzas, Sawako y Yukihina se dieron cuenta que la cabecita de la criatura comienza a salir, ambos escupen el agua que había ingerido en el instante anterior, al momento se limpian la boca como pueden.

Durante los siguientes minutos fue el peor momento de Sakura, puesto que tuvo 2 pequeños e inocentes bebes, la ambulancia que había llamado un conductor que escucho los gritos finalmente llega para recoger a la chica, sale Yukihina de su auto con Sawako en brazos, ambas abordan la ambulancia mientras este les sigue por detrás manejando a toda velocidad, toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a Rui:

"Me encontré con Sawako, tal parece ser que cumplió su promesa de no olvidarme, estoy contento".

Continuara…

Cap. 3: La familia Ogami crece.

En otra parte…

-¡Rui suena tu móvil!-grita un pelirroja de zafiros acaramelados, la chica lleva puesto una coqueta y hermosa yukata color rosa fucsia, con unos estampados de flores de cerezo, por su espalda cae su hermoso cabello como una cascada; la mencionada, la cual lleva una falda negra con una chaqueta de cuero y una blusa azul cielo con unas botas negras, tacón de unos 10 cm; voltea para verificarlo, encontrando un mensaje de "Hasekura Yukihina".

-¿quién es Rui?-pregunta la chica de la yukata rosa.

-Es Yukihina… Se ah encontrado con Sawako-dijo un poco triste –Le reconoció-sentencio.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que no ah recordado nada por ahora, tranquila Rui-dijo mientras le abraza, al instante suena el móvil, esta nota que es una llamada así que contesta -¿bueno?-dice.

-Sakura-san ah dado a luz, debes venir a conocerlos-dijo Yukihina al instante colgó, Rui deja caer el celular, al igual que una sonrisa hace presencia en su rostro, esta comienza a abrazar a todos, empezando por un peli azul de ojos ámbar, el cual lleva unos ropajes oscuros similares a un conde, este se sonroja ante tal contacto.

-¡Rui-san por favor!-suplica el chico.

-¡soy tía al fin, Sakurakouji dio a luz!-grita de felicidad.

-¿enserio Rui?-dice la pelirroja mientras se le acerca e intenta contener su felicidad.

–Si… Son gemelos-dijo más feliz.

-¿te lo dijo?... Espera… ¿quién la atendió?-pregunta el peli azul.

-al parecer fue Sawako-chan-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿"Sawako-chan"?-dice confuso el peli azul.

-Kuronuma Sawako-dijo la pelirroja seria –Es la "emperatriz"-dijo con una sonrisa triste –Temo que recuerde lo sucedido aquel 32 de diciembre-piensa.

-la hija de Kouji-sensei y Rui-san-dice el chico.

-Len… Kaho…-dice Rui, ambos le ven sorprendidos, ya que no suele llamarlos por su nombre al menos que sea algo importante –Sawako recuerda a Yukihina, temo que no me recuerde-dijo triste.

-no te preocupes Rui… Estoy segura que siempre te recordara, Sawako-chan no se atreverá a olvidarse de toda su familia-dice Kaho tratando de animarla, al ver que no funciona Len totalmente avergonzado se acerca y le abraza por sorpresa, esta se queda en shock.

-Sawako-san no puede olvidar nada-dijo sonriente –Después de todo se lo prometió a Yukihina-senpai en mi presencia-dijo con una sonrisa, Kaho se conmueve así que se une al abrazo –Bien fue suficiente-dijo un poco molesto.

-ah pero Kaho se unió pensé que lo disfrutarías más-dijo Rui mientras le pone una hermosa capa negra bañada de sangre en sus hombros –Esta no queda-dijo por lo bajo mientras prueba con otra, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que Kaho se acerca y la noquea, Rui cae en brazos de Len, este le mira a su novia, quien rio nerviosamente para luego darle un beso en la frente a Len, este se sonroja.

-así que tienen huevos ¿eh?...-dice una cavernosa voz, ambos se muestran asustados, pueden observar como son cubiertos por una sombra.

-de-debes de entender, es por tu bien Rui-san-dice Len nervioso.

-ci-cierto Rui-dice Kaho nerviosa, tratando de convencer a su preciada prima de no lastimarlos.

-¡mueran!-grita Rui mientras las sombras los atacan, se puede apreciar el hermoso cielo azul seguido de un grito aterrador.

25 minutos después…

Se puede ver a Kaho y Len sentados acompañando a Rui, Yukihina y Sawako en la sala de espera, la pelirroja y el peli azul con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, golpes, pellizcos etc. Además de estar casi desnudos por los rasgados que se encuentran sus ropajes.

-¿por qué a mí?-pensaba Kaho y Len nerviosos.

-y bien Yukihina… ¿cómo terminaste atendiendo a Sakurakouji en plena avenida?-pregunta Rui con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-etto… El tráfico estaba horrible… Y….-decía incoherencias Yukihina de lo nervioso que estaba.

-debes tener en cuenta Rui-san que atendió un parto con ayuda de Sawako-san-dice Len, al instante guarda silencio al ver lo enojada que esta la peli azul.

-Rui ya perdónanos-suplica Kaho con unos ojos brillosos.

-ok-dijo Rui seria con los brazos cruzados.

-etto… Yukihina ¿me los puedes presentar?-dice Sawako nerviosa.

-18 años…Soy Hino Kahoko, me conocen como "la princesa del doctor Jackal"-dice sonriente Kaho.

-18 años… Soy Tsukimori Len, me conocen como "príncipe flameante"-dice completamente serio.

-32 años… Hachiouji Rui… Alias "príncipe"-dice totalmente apenada.

-ahora entiendo por que Sawako-san es tímida-piensa Len al ver el comportamiento tanto de Rui como de Sawako –Ese físico… Tiene un gran parecido a Sakura-senpai, aunque me pregunto que clase de poder posee… Sawako-san es muy tímida, creo que no recuerda nada de su pasado-.

-16 años… Kuronuma Sawako alias "Sadako"-dice sonriente la chica, tratando de calmar sus nervios –Etto me tengo que ir, es tarde y además mis padres digo abuelos deben estar preocupados ya que mi amiga cree que Yukihina me secuestro-dijo nerviosa, Rui bastante molesta le suelta un zape al mencionado.

-esto es el colmo Yukihina, no solo esta con nosotros, se supone que debemos verla hasta su festival sino que la "secuestraste"-dijo Rui molesta.

-debes de entender estaba a punto de ser golpeada, sino fuese por que me entrometí hubiera recibido otro ataque-dijo Yukihina serio.

-d-de hecho solo me iban a dar una cachetada además no es tan grave; es mi culpa ya que yo no puedo expresarme bien, tengo varios enemigos-dijo triste.

-¡hola!-grita una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azul marino, ojos azul cielo, hermosos, brillantes y llenos de vitalidad; lleva consigo un hermoso kimono color negro con decoración de manchas de sangre; es acompañada por un pelinegro de ojos oscuros como la eternidad del universo, este lleva un elegante kimono oscuro con pequeños detalles de estrellas.

-¡Rei, Kurako que bueno que llegaron!-grita Rui al verlos.

-¡Nene-san me aviso!-dice Rei al llegar a su lado; este al ver a Sawako se queda en shock -¿Sawako-chan?-dice confuso.

Le ve –Tú eres…-dice al señalarlo.

-Ogami Rei… Y ella es Ogami Kurako mi hermana menor-dice Rei al señalar a la otra chica.

-Kurako-chan-dice Sawako al verle, todos se quedan en silencio.

-Ah Sawako-chan-dice nerviosa Kurako, puede ver como Rui vuelve a adquirir esa aura maligna de hace unos momentos, así que comienza a aparecer su chibi –etto…-dice confusa.

-Así que la amiga que hiciste en la primaria fue Sawako-dijo Rui tratando de contener su ira, Kurako asiente con rapidez mientras se oculta tras Rei –Y Rei te ayudo a cuidarla… ¿verdad?-dice aún más molesta.

-no… De hecho no sabía de mi existencia hasta que el tarado de Yuuki la llevo a ese campamento-dijo Rei.

-¿así que Yuuki empeoro la cosas?-dice Rui más enojada, acto siguiente se acerca Nenene con vestimenta de enfermera sexy que causo un sangrado nasal en Yukihina -¿sucede algo Nene?-pregunta esta al intentar detener la hemorragia.

-pueden pasar a conocer a los pequeños miembros de la familia, el doctor dijo que Sawako-san hizo un gran trabajo al atender el parto, que si hubiese seguido de esa forma la vida de Sakura-chan estaría en peligro-dijo esta, acto seguido con una señal les indica que le sigan, todos obedecen, tras caminar por un pequeño corredor llegaron a la puerta, al abrirla encontraron a Sakura, la cual sostenía a 2 pequeños bebes, uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche mientras el otro azul oscuro, ambos dormían plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-son hermosos… ¿no crees Rei?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa, este solo se acerca a verlos con más detalle, la pequeña bebita abre los ojos, de color escarlata; bosteza mientras le toma por el dedo, este sonríe de verdad; comienza a cargarla.

-cierto-dijo conmovido al ver como la pequeña que tenía en brazos sonreía felizmente en brazos de su padre; a la vez jugaba con su dedo.

-parece ser que Rei se ah conmovido-dijo Rui en broma, este se apena por completo.

-Rui nee-dijo por lo bajo.

-que mono se ve, si sigues de esa forma te arrebatare de Sakura-senpai-bromeo ahora Kaho.

-deja las bromas Kaho… Tengo miedo-dijo Len triste al ver las criaturas.

-cierto… Como sabrás… La reacción de la sangre de Rei y Sakurakouji es extraña, temo que Heike haga algo de lo que se arrepienta-dijo Rui.

-es verdad… Pero mi sangre es estable, solo cuando pierdo la cordura como "especie rara"-dijo Kaho mientras se aleja con su pareja y Rui para platicar mejor en el pasillo.

-pero Ángela-sama es una de las "especies raras" más fuertes que existen, sus poderes son desastrosos pero los mantiene bajo control con tu sangre Kaho…-dijo Len.

-entonces me tratas de decir que…-pausa la chica al temer la respuesta.

-me temo que Kaho eres la clave para "neutralizar" el poder de la "especie rara", como sabes eres un hibrido, ½ usuario de poder ½ "especie rara"… Hace 2 años que te dieron caza por ser la causante del acontecimiento conocido como "32 de diciembre" en el cual se dio a conocer la reacción de la sangre tanto de Sakura-san como de Rei-san-dijo Len.

-temo que Heike temiendo que esos pequeños sean una "bomba" para todo usuario de poder que esté cerca… Debemos contactar a Sakurako-san de inmediato-dijo Rui mientras toma su celular y comienza a buscarle en sus contactos.

-espera… Sakurako-san es una de las 4 fundadores de "Edén" y la que parece querer a su hija de verdad aunque odie el pasado… ¿cómo nos daremos cuenta si es de confiar o no?... Sakurako-san puede ser una espía si le damos confianza-dijo Len.

-¡Sakurako-sama no es una traidora!-grita Kurako molesta ante tanta palabrería de Len.

-¡Kurako!-grita Kaho enojada –Debemos tomar en cuenta todo, deja de ser una niña, en el pasado tú misma hiciste un pacto con ella, has sido una marioneta al igual que Inoichi-san, entiendo que no deseas que acusemos a Sakurako-san de algo que no hizo, te creo por que recuerdo más o menos lo del "32 de diciembre" pero…-pausa triste la pelirroja.

-lo sé… Hace 2 años Sakura onee se embarazo por primera vez y sus bebes murieron después de haber sido herida por Nenene, fue complicada la operación por que el metal estaba oxidado… No cometeremos el mismo error…-dijo Kurako seria –Yo me encargare de consultarlo con Sakurako-sama, me acompañara Yuuki y Shigure-sentencio Kurako.

-si-dicen a coro los acompañantes.

Cap. 4: Ogami Kuro aparece.

A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de Sawako…

-¡quieres explicarme quien era ese tipo!-dice Kazehaya enojado.

-¿a que te refieres Kazehaya-kun?-pregunta con inocencia Sawako.

-¿de que hablas Kazehaya?-pregunta Chizu, una chica de cabello castaño por arriba de los hombros, unos ojos cafés rasgados como los de una japonesa, muy alta, lleva puesto el mismo uniforme de educación física.

-etto…-dice Sawako mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡dijiste que ibas a hablar con Kurumizawa y te veo con ese tipo!-dice más enojado.

-¡"ese" tipo es un viejo amigo y no te permito que lo insultes de tal forma Kazehaya-san!-dice una voz infantil como molesta, Sawako voltea y puede ver a un niño de unos 10 años, cabello azul cielo, ojos verdes, lleva puesto ropajes de rockstar totalmente sucios, unos shorts totalmente negros y rasgados, unos botines del mismo color, un playera gris, una capa negra con un grabado que dice "matar al emperador" y una corona.

-¿quién eres?-dice Chizu, se le acerca –Eres tan mono chiquillo, dime… ¿dónde están tus padres?-pregunta mientras le acaricia la cabeza, este se molesta.

-Ogami… Kuro…-dice Sawako en trance, sus amigos le miran extrañados, esta se le acerca y sin decir agua va lo abraza con mucho cariño, comenzando a llorar de felicidad y temblar al mismo tiempo.

-Sawako ya sé que me extrañaste pero…-dice Kuro tratando de contener su felicidad por igual.

-no te contengas… Por favor… no me dejes… Ojiisama-dijo Sawako triste.

(Ojiisama= tío o abuelo, en este caso la segunda).

-entiendo… Vengo a verte mí preciada nieta Kuronuma Sawako, a decirte que esos amigos que tanto quieres son tus enemigos-dijo Kuro mientras se aleja un poco.

-¿eh?-dice Sawako pasmada.

-Tus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers", nuestros enemigos, si te quedas te mataran y entregaran tu cadáver a "Edén", la organización que ah dado caza a todo ser viviente que posea un poder "arcano", por favor créeme-dijo Kuro.

-¡es mentira Kuronuma, te quiero y lo sabes!-grita enojado Kazehaya -¿acaso no me quieres?-dice mientras sujeta a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Sawako soy tu familia!-grita Kuro esperanzado de que le crea.

-yo… Le creo a ojiisama-dijo la chica cabizbaja –Kazehaya-kun es mi novio pero ojiisama es ojiisama, no puedo luchar contra eso, lo siento chicos-dijo cabizbaja, al instante toma tímidamente la mano de Kuro –gracias por protegerme de todos como siempre-dice cerrando los ojos, este se queda pasmado así que carga a la chica como puede entre sus brazos.

-¡me temo que nos vemos, bye-bye!-dice con una sonrisa altanera mientras se marcha con la chica en brazos por la ventana, dejando a sus amigos sacados de onda.

-no me digas que…-pausa Chizu en trance.

-así es… Kuronuma es el objetivo, me eh encargado de sus abuelos-dijo Kazehaya serio.

20 minutos después…

-¡que tratas de hacer eh padre!-grita Rui molesta mientras regaña a Kuro por haber "secuestrado" a Sawako -¡primero Yukihina y ahora padre, ¿qué les pasa?-dice molesta.

-sus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers"-sentencio Kuro serio -¡no permitiré que nadie toque a Sawako, ya que ella es la "emperatriz"!-grita enojado -¡Así que si vas a reclamarme adelante Rui no te detengo! Aunque estés molesta lo hice por varias razones, esa es la principal, cometí un gran error, enamorarme de Kaoruko, dejarte tanto a ti como a Rei y Kurako en deriva… Gracias a Kurako eh podido remendar mis errores, me dio la oportunidad de vivir, de cuidarte, no me arrepiento de nada ahora ya que mi familia esta conmigo-dijo Kuro, al instante recibe un abrazo de Sawako.

-gracias ojiisama…-dice Sawako sonriente.

Rui al ver la escena niega con la cabeza y los abraza a ambos.

-ustedes nunca cambian por eso los adoro-dice sonriente esta.

En Kitahoro…

-¿Qué?-dice Ayane.

-lo que escuchaste… Sawako es el objetivo-dijo Kazehaya.

-no lo permitiré-dijo Pin, el cual aparece de repente, tanto Ayane, como Chizuru y Kazehaya le observan resentidos –No permitiré que lastimen a nadie más Shouta-dijo este serio.

-¡de que rayos hablas!-grita Ayane enojada –Se supone que es nuestra línea Pin, además lo que hagamos con Sawako es nuestro problema-termina de desquitarse la pelirroja.

-Sawako-chan ah tenido malos y buenos momentos, ustedes son sus amigos deberán apoyarla no matarla-dijo seria Kurumi, la cual aparece por la ventana con una katana de madera y a sus espaldas Kento y Ryuu Sanada.

-Kurumizawa-dice Kazehaya serio –No te entrometas-sentencio mientras toma en sus manos un bate de beisbol, al ver tal acción la chica se pone en guardia con su katana.

-deberías controlar tus ganas de matar Kazehaya… Aunque no lo parezca soy más fuerte que tú-sentencio Kurumi seria –Dime… ¡¿por qué Sawako-chan?-le grita al borde del llanto –Primero te haces su amigo, la ilusiones, la enamoraste Kazehaya y ahora… ¿planeas matarla?... ¿De verdad quieres matar a la persona que amas, a tu novia?-le interroga la chica, el chico se mantiene serio mientras le lanza un golpe, Kurumi lo detiene con su katana de madera.

-eso no te interesa-sentencio.

-más bien… ¿por qué defiendes a Sawako?-pregunta Ayane –Kurumi trataste de lastimarla en el pasado ¿qué pretendes?-cuestiona.

-Existe una persona importante para Sawako-chan… Esa persona me pidió que la cuidara-dijo Kurumi –Kuronuma Kouji es mi maestro y me pidió que la protegiera de todos los "code breakers"-dijo seria Kurumi.

-yo la protejo por que mi primo Hachiouji Shigure desea verla con bien-dijo Ryuu –Además ella estuvo conmigo cuando le necesite, ahora yo estaré con ella aunque tenga que enfrentarlos a ustedes chicos-dijo serio.

-entonces… ¿qué pretexto de parte tuya Pin?-pregunta Kazehaya ya molesto.

-ninguno… Kuronuma me conto que fue adoptada por sus abuelos a los 8 años, hicimos una promesa, "sensei me protegerá cuando yo lo necesite y me matara cuando ya no soporte mi vida"-dijo Pin –Kuronuma sabe que son sus enemigos y… Abandonen la misión-ordeno Pin.

-¿por qué?...-pregunta Chizu.

-si hacen un mal paso con Kuronuma… No dudara en matarlos ya que ella puede ser más fuerte que su padre-dijo Pin triste al recordar la voz que uso Sawako para decirle tal promesa.

-¡no vamos a retroceder, conocemos a Sawako y no dudara en venir con nosotros!-dice sonriente Ayane.

-no te confíes demasiado Yano Ayane… La "sangrienta code breaker 03" –dijo Kurumi seria –No importa cuanto entrenes nunca estarás al nivel de Sawako-chan, además hay demasiados usuarios de poderes tratando con ella-dijo Kurumi –Recuerden que los "re-codes" son 7 y hay "ex-code breakers" protegiéndola ya que es su preciada miembro de familia… Además "ella" personalmente esta a su cuidado y "él" le enseñara cosas nuevas-dijo Kurumi sonriente.

-no me digas que…-pausa Ayane.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo-dice sonriente Ryuu, al instante todos se quedan callados –Ese nombre ah sonado desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?... E incluso se ah enfrentado a una "especie rara" y no fue "drenada" su energía vital-sonrió con malicia Ryuu –Y su hermano Len le enseñara a "hacer cosas tranquilas" a Sawako-dijo este, al instante Kazehaya se molesta por haberla llamado por su nombre.

-¡no tienes derecho a llamarla "Sawako"!-grita Ayane y Kazehaya al mismo tiempo.

-¿y ustedes si?… Vamos la están traicionando para que "Edén" cumpla su "deseo" que vale más que su vida misma… -le reclama Kurumi molesta –No quiero saber el por que lo hacen pero yo también tengo un deseo Kazehaya y Kouji-sama lo cumplirá por mí al matar a Heike Masaomi-dijo Kurumi.

-¿qué hizo Heike-san?-pregunta Ayane.

-asesino a mis padres por que negaron darle información acerca de mi "poder"-dijo Kurumi con un semblante triste –Desde entonces eh vivido con Kouji-sama en la "mansión Kuronuma"-dijo triste mientras recibe una muestra de afecto por parte de Ryuu.

-no te preocupes… Nadie matara a Kouji oniisama ya que daré mi vida incluso para proteger a su familia-dijo Ryuu sonriente, cosa que molesta a Kazehaya.

-no se entrometan en nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo es cazar a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino para hacer el bien-dijo Ayane.

-¡¿con bien es "matar a Sawako-chan" y evitar que el "32 de diciembre" suceda de nuevo?-cuestiona Kurumi mientras se abalanza contra Kazehaya, es detenida por Kento.

-¿por qué "Edén" quiere matarla?-pregunta Kazehaya.

-sencillo… La llave más importante para resucitar a "Ogami Gyokuro" se encuentra dentro de Sawako o cualquiera que posea uno de los "7 poderes arcanos"-dijo Kurumi mientras toma su katana y se acerca a Pin –No permitas que la toquen o yo misma te mato Arai-dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-entiendo Ume-sama-dijo sonriente Pin.

Le ve al pelinegro –Kazehaya si la matas ten en cuenta que Kouji-sama no dudara en matarte, aunque hayas sido amado por Sawako-chan-dijo Kurumi para salir en compañía de Ryuu y Kento –Sanada Ryuu alerta a Kouji-sama de esto-ordeno, al instante Ryuu se marcha, le deja con Kento –Miura quiero que la protejas de ellos, no permitas que la toquen-ordeno para luego marcharse, el rubio pudo apreciar una pequeña lagrima que recorre la mejilla de la chica.

-te duele el tener que atacar a Kazehaya-pensó Kento para marcharse.

-¿Qué harás para evitar que matemos a Kuronuma?-pregunta Ayane.

-daré mi vida pero nadie tocara a Sadako-chan-dijo Kento para marcharse.

Cap. 5: el comienzo de la lucha.

En el hospital…

-Sakura onee te presentare a la persona que quiero proteger-dice Kurako sonriente mientras toma la mano de Sawako y la adentra en la habitación, esta viene acompañada por Kuro –Kuronuma Sawako-chan ¿es linda no?-dice Kurako sonriente.

-mucho gusto, soy Sakurakouji Sakura-dice la chica sonriente –y estos pequeñitos son Ogami Kuroudo y Ogami Sakurako-dice al mostrar a sus hermosos bebes.

-son hermosos-dice sonriente Sawako.

-muchas gracias… ¿deseas cargar uno?-pregunta.

-s-si-dice apenada Sawako mientras toma con cuidado a la pequeña Sakurako en sus brazos.

-que hermosa… Me recuerda a alguien-dice sonriente Sawako.

-es sencillo-dice


	6. El comienzo de la lucha

Disclaimer: **Code Breaker, La corda d' oro y Kimi ni todoke ** les pertenecen a su respectivos autores, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento y para satisfacer mi cabecita, espero y les guste.

**Los 7 poderes arcanos.**

Cap. 1: Narraciones de una princesa.

_Hace varios años, existió una joven poderosa de largos cabellos platinados, ojos a perlados como la misma luna brillante en una noche despejada, siempre llevaba el cabello suelto, unos ropajes no apropiados para una dama de su categoría __puesto que enseñaba de mas con sus sensuales atuendos; en fin, esta jovencita cuyo nombre era Ogami Gyokuro, procreo a su hijo, fue llamado Ogami Kuro._

_Con el tiempo que transcurrió, Gyokuro se fue convirtiendo en una persona totalmente diferente, a tal grado que les fue imposible reconocerla; según en palabras de su hijo Kuro, la vida había sido injusta en varios aspectos con ella lo que formo en Gyokuro un carácter tétrico, sin piedad de nadie siquiera de los enemigos, en pocas palabras; perdió su lado humano, amoroso y sensible como alguna vez lo fue, hace mucho tiempo o más bien, tras ver como un encapuchado dañaba a su amado "príncipe de las nieves"._

_Con el paso de los siglos (de hecho unos 5), Gyokuro fue matando a diestra y siniestra a aquellos que fuesen mucho más débiles que su amado "príncipe de las nieves". Tras haberse fundado una organización titulada "Edén" con Sakurakouji Sakurako a la cabeza, Ogami Kuro a su lado derecho, Heike Masaomi al izquierdo y Ogami Kaoruko cuidando sus espaldas con su siempre caballero Kuronuma Kouji al lado; enfrentaron entre todos a la poderosa Ogami Gyokuro, logrando derrotarla, a estos se les nombraron bajo el título de: "Los 5 grandes guerreros del abismo", solo que nada fue sencillo ya que Ogami Gyokuro poseía "los 7 poderes arcanos", estos poderes son inmunes a la "especie rara", ya que alguien que hace uso de estos poderes bajo el verdadero nombre de "justicia", no le es arrebatada su vitalidad pero cuando el momento en el cual se corrompen llega, lamentablemente el momento en el cual se "separan" los poderes, es decir, abandonan el cuerpo de su dueño. Gracias a la intervención de Sakurako y compañía, decidieron lo normal en estos casos, sellar estos poderes en diferentes personas:_

_Minamoto Akasha, fue la usuaria que poseo en eso entonces el poder más fuerte de todos: "La esperanza"__, cuya función es principalmente proteger a las personas creando un campo de fuerza vital, debido a eso y que, prácticamente fue un escudo humano para Kouji, murió joven._

_El segundo fue Kanazawa Hiroto, al cual le fue otorgado el poder "vitalidad", el cual le permite arrebatarles __por corto período de tiempo su poder, obviamente el usuario original regresa a su "forma perdida", de todos los usuarios es el único que vivió._

_El tercer poder le fue otorgado a Hihara Kanako, la pequeña que fue criada bajo "aquel que es buscado", por lo cual tiene entrenamiento militar y un gran sentido de la justicia. El poder conocido como "transformación", el cual le permitía transformarse en cualquier c__osa viviente salvo humano; al igual que Akasha murió joven ya que enfermo de cáncer._

_La cuarta fue Fuyuumi Yuri, una chica retraída que siempre estuvo oculta tras las personas, el poder que heredo fue "el canto maldito de las sirenas", el cual le daba habilidades de una, capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, una voz agraciada tan hermosa como tenebrosa, si, este poder fue de cuidado ya que, en la antigüedad se creía que las sirenas usaban su canto para atraer a los marineros induciéndolos en una especie de hipnosis para después tragarlos, así fue su poder, debido a eso siempre estuvo encerrada la mayor parte de su vida hasta que se encontró con el afamado "príncipe de las nieves" quien otro sino Hasekura Yukihina, con el cual vivió una mágica historia de amor para luego ser asesinada por Heike Masaomi y arrebatarle al afamado príncipe su "vida"._

_El cuarto fue Takishima Hinata, un hombre tan apuesto como peligroso, aún así interpondría el bien de otras personas ante el suyo propio, por eso dejo que Yuri fuese feliz por corto período de tiempo con Yukihina, murió protegiéndolo bajo el pretexto que Yuri le necesitaba e incluso ahora lo protegerá ya que este es su hermano menor._

_La quinta fue una hermosa mujer tan tímida como fuerte y que decir de su hermosa cabellera, la cual siempre la caracterizo entre sus enemigos, la hermosa "princesa" conocida como Ninomiya Sayuki, la cual poseo en aquel entonces el poder conocido como "cristal", podría cristalizar todo a su al__rededor salvo el poder especial, ya que este es la vitalidad en sí._

_Y finalmente la última persona elegida para esta tarea, Kuronuma Sadako__, una pequeñita de solo 8 años, al haber sido elegida por el mismo Ogami Kuro para llevar a cuestas el poder más "débil" en apariencia conocido como "Las 7 flamas que queman los pecados capitales", destino al cual no estuvo preparada, por lo cual fue consumida por el demonio que rige la 4ta flama: Belcebub._

_Y fue así como derrotaron a la gran Ogami Gyokuro, solo que no fue todo, Hei__ke Masaomi hizo lo imperdonable; al paso del tiempo Kouji encontró a una pareja, su nombre: Hachiouji Rui; de esa forma tuvieron una hija, y si, Heike la secuestro para implantar en ella la "llave" que se necesitaba para el verdadero despertar de Ogami Gyokuro, misma llave que perteneció alguna vez a Sadako._

Continuara…

Cap. 2: Memorias.

-lo siento tanto-decía una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azules, los cuales se movían con el viento, unos ojos azules tan brillantes como el mismo cielo; lleva puesta un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca cubierta por esa gabardina oscura como la misma noche, unos tenis blancos y una espada en su espalda, de unos 7 metros de longitud. Dicha chica abraza con cariño a una pequeñita de ojos azules y cabello negro, esta lleva un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve, la pequeñita tiene unos 8 años aproximadamente y una sonrisa encantadora, se mantiene junto a la mayor.

-¿mamá a donde va Sawako?-pregunta ingenuamente.

-Sawako irá con unas personas que la cuidaran-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿mamá y papá vendrán?-pregunta con la misma inocencia que cautivara a muchos en el futuro.

-no Sawako… Nosotros nos quedaremos a enfrentar el mundo en el cual vivimos-dijo un poco triste, el separarse de su hija le era muy doloroso.

-Rui ¿terminaste?-dice un hombre apuesto de tez morena, largos cabellos negros azulados que también danzan con el viento, unos ropajes similares que la chica solo que aptos para un hombre de su altura, puesto que sobrepasa por mucho a la joven mayor.

-no Yukihina-dijo Rui mientras carga a su pequeña hija –El dejar ir a Sawako de esta forma me es muy difícil, debes entender es mi hija-dijo en suplica.

-tratare-dijo cortante.

-tío… ¿Con quién viviré?-pregunta.

-con tus abuelos-dijo sonriente –Los padres de Kouji te cuidaran muy bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-entiendo… Te extrañare mucho tío-dijo Sawako mientras abraza por sorpresa a Yukihina, este se queda extrañado.

-recuérdame-dijo Yukihina mientras sonriente y temeroso a la vez, invoca un pequeño pedazo de hielo, con el cual golpea a la pequeña con fuerza –Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente-finalizo mientras derrama una pequeña lagrima.

Cap. 3: La promesa que se mantuvo durante años.

Una pequeña joven ya algo crecida fue despertando con pereza, su cabello oscuro se muestra un poco mas largo que anteriormente, sus ojos azules habían desaparecido para dar paso a unos café oscuro, lleva puesto un pans rojo y dicha melea en una coleta alta.

-¿te encuentras bien Kuronuma?-pregunta un chico alto de cabello negro, ojos oscuros como su melena, lleva puesto un par de tenis blancos, una playera del mismo color y uno short rojo.

-si-dijo mientras se levanta con trabajos –Eh solo que tuve un lindo sueño-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

*hace una semana*…

-Sawako tenemos que hablar-dijo su padre, un señor de edad avanzada, lleva puesto unos lentes que, por el brillo de la atmosfera, impiden visualizar el color que poseen, su cabellera es castaña, este deja un periódico al lado –Han pasado ya varios años, prometimos que no te diríamos nada pero…-pausa temeroso de sus palabras.

-ustedes son mis abuelos ¿verdad?-dice cortante.

-lo sentimos… Es verdad, eres nuestra nieta, tus padres me llamaron, vendrán por ti el día del festival-sentencio su padre –Lo sentimos Sawako-finalizo.

*fin*.

-Tienes que descansar un poco-dijo el chico mientras intenta cargarla, esta se rehúsa.

-No te preocupes Kazehaya-kun…. No es nada grave-dijo con una voz tan dulce, que el chico se sonrojo y los demás sonrieron pícaramente.

-ya déjala Kazehaya-dice sonriente un rubio de ojos azules, quien lleva el uniforme de las mismas características que Kazehaya.

-maestro-dijo por lo bajo.

-Sadako-chan sabe lo que hace-dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-¡tú!-grita Kazehaya mientras le amenaza.

"¡Tú!... *enojado* ¡¿Te atreves a amenazarla en mi presencia?..."

-¡no!-grita Sawako, al instante le observan.

-¿te pasa algo Kuronuma?-pregunta Kazehaya preocupado.

-No es solo que… El verlos pelear me recordó a algo importante-dijo a punto de llorar –Me recordó a mi padre-dijo por lo bajo mientras pequeñas lágrimas surgen de sus ojos y no lo puede evitar, las derrama -¿eh?-se da cuenta e intenta limpiarlas -¿por qué?-se preguntaba mentalmente.

-No me digas que…-pensó el rubio en sus adentros –Sadako-chan… ¿estas recordando algo interesante?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Si maestro… Pero las imágenes son tan confusas que no entiendo nada, solo la confesión de mi padre digo mi abuelo-dijo la chica deprimida.

-yo sé la verdad Sadako-chan… Yo sé todo sobre ti-dijo con una pose de modelo, es decir, sus manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿a que te refieres Miura?-pregunta enojado Kazehaya.

-maestro…-susurro la chica asombrada.

"¡vamos Sawako!".

"pero Ken-chan…".

"¡nada de peros!".

"*zape a ambos* ¡no deben estar solos a tales horas!".

"¡no seas cruel Yukihina-san!".

-Ken-chan-dice en trance, este se queda en shock -¡Tú eres Ken-chan, mi amigo!-dice Sawako -¿verdad?-pregunta.

-No es momento de eso estamos en clase Sadako-chan-dijo Kento.

-¡contesta por favor!... Desde que mi padre digo abuelo me dijo eso eh soñado con 2 personas, una chica peli azul y un hombre de tez oscura-suplica la chica –dime quienes son-.

-Son Hachiouji Rui y Hasekura Yukihina… Son personas fuertes y tan tenebrosas como se rumoreaban que los eras Sadako-chan-dijo Kento –Son personas que no debes recordar ni reconocer-dijo enojado.

-eh….-dice confusa.

"olvídame por favor Sawako".

"recuérdame… Que yo siempre te tendré en mi mente".

-no puedo-dijo por lo bajo mientras comienza a temblar -¡no puedo olvidarlos, no sé quienes son pero!-grita enojada –Ese tal Yukihina… Prometió nunca olvidarme, es injusto que yo lo olvide-dijo mirando al suelo y tratando de retener su dolor, al instante se toca el pecho -¿Por qué me duele cuando hablo de ese tal Yukihina?-pregunta.

Suspira –Hasekura-senpai es alguien importante para ti ya que siempre estuvo a tu lado, su silenciosa compañía te hacía tanto bien que por un momento… Cuando te fuiste a vivir con la familia Kuronuma hicieron esa promesa-dijo Kento.

-y la chica… Hachiouji-san-dijo Sawako.

-una marimacha borracha que siempre se viste como hombre y cuya lectura favorita son mangas shounen, es la vocalista de "8 tears" y lo único lindo es su voz y su cuerpo-dijo Kento sin emoción alguna.

-suena a que la odias-dijo Sawako.

-no la odio sino que me molesta el que abandone a un ser querido por una tontería o por "su bien"-dijo Kento.

-ella es mi madre… ¿cierto?-pregunta Sawako, el chico le mira.

-….-silencio por su parte, la chica le sujeta bruscamente e intenta golpearle.

-¡contesta por favor maestro!-suplica la chica a gritos, Kazehaya le mira sorprendido ya que no suele ser tan violenta.

-… Si…. Hachiouji Rui es tu madre-confeso Kento, todo mundo se queda en shock, la chica suspira alivianada.

-gracias maestro… Tú sabes el por que me dejaron con mis abuelos-dice Sawako esperanzada de encontrar las respuestas que tanto busca.

-bueno yo…-dijo nervioso Kento –Lo sé pero si te digo Tomoyo-sama me matara-rio.

-¿Tomoyo-sama?-dice confusa.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo es la "jefa" de Rui-senpai… Si se entera que te eh contado todo me castigara de eso estoy seguro-dijo Kento temeroso.

-entiendo… Maestro digo Ken-chan gracias por todo… Tus conocimientos sobre mi pasado me ayudaron bastante… Aunque no pueda recordar a mi padre-dijo esto último triste.

-No te preocupes Sawako-dijo este un poco triste, ya que sabía que el recordar le traería desgracias –Cuando lleguen sabrás todo poco a poco; incluso sobre tu "poder"-dijo sonriente.

-¿poder?-dice confusa, puede ver como Kazehaya esta realmente molesto, así que se levanta y emprende un viaje hacia un lugar donde pueda descansar –Padre… ¿cómo serás?-se preguntaba.

En una gran mansión…

La misma chica de melena azulada ahora ya visualmente mas madura y con cabello corto, corre de un lado a otro con una guitarra de madera en sus manos, mientras el mismo chico de antes le observa mientras abraza a una rubia de ojos impares, es decir, uno café y uno azul cielo, esta lleva un lindo uniforme de colegiala.

-Yu-kun ¿Qué le sucede a Rui-chan?-pregunta con inocencia.

-esta nerviosa por que pronto será el festival de verano (no sé si haya uno en Japón) en la preparatoria de Sawako, Rui tocara con su banda y quiere tocar la guitarra de madera pues su representante le dijo que hiciera un acústico-dijo Yukihina serio.

-¡príncipe-dono!-grita una escultural chica de unos 20 años, largo cabello negro como la noche con tintes morados, unos ojos oscuros como la misma noche y un brillo tal cual las estrellas, lleva puesto una hermosa bata maternal puesto que esta embarazada de unos 8 meses aproximadamente.

-¿sucede algo Sakurakouji?-pregunta Rui mientras le mira totalmente sudorosa puesto que ah estado corriendo de un lado a otro, lleva puesto solamente su ropa interior y unas medias de red color negro.

-¿vas a una cita o que?-pregunta Sakura.

-¡kyaaa eres una pervertida!-grita Rui avergonzada mientras se va a su habitación, ya que al parecer no se dio cuenta sobre sus sensuales atuendos.

-¡no espera tengo que decirte algo importante!-grita Sakura pero es demasiado tarde ya que se ah ido, esta suspira –Tengo que decirte que estoy a punto de dar a luz-dice en sus adentros –Y para el colmo hoy en casa solo esta Yukihina-dono y Nenene-senpai… Aunque conociendo a senpai, estoy sola en esto-pensaba con dolor.

-¿sucede algo Sakura-chan?-pregunta Nenene.

-estoy a punto de dar a luz y solo están ustedes 2 en la casa… ¿podrían llevarme al hospital por favor?-suplica Sakura.

-yo te llevare, Nene cuando llegue Ogami por favor dile que estaremos en el hospital por que Sakura-san esta en labor de parto ¿entendido?-dice Yukihina mientras sostiene a la mencionada, a la cual se le rompe la fuente en el instante que sus fuertes brazos le rodean con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez, la pequeña Nenene comienza a llorar mientras siente con timidez, este se le acerca y le besa en la frente –Lamento el que "eso" haya sido el factor principal del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso pero entiende… Yo no soy una marioneta de nadie-dijo para ayudar a Sakura a salir de la gran mansión y subir a su auto.

-gracias Yukihina-dono… Enserio…. ¡AHHHHHHH!-grita de dolor mientras Yukihina se apresura a subir para finalmente partir del hogar -¡abre la puerta!-grita mientras grandes picos de hielo surgen del suelo para hacer trizas la puerta, permitiendo el paso de su grande camioneta de campar. 5 minutos después…

-¡resiste Sakura-san!-grita Yukihina mientras se atora en el intenso tráfico puesto que es la tan afamada "hora pico"; este puede apreciar por la ventana como es que Sawako va caminando con una joven castaña clara, unos ojos similares al color de su melena rizada, lleva puesto el uniforme escolar de educación física, ambas al parecer van discutiendo de algo -¿Sawako?-dice confuso, puede apreciar como esa chica esta a punto de darle una cachetada.

Con ella…

-¡dime claramente!-grita esa chica.

-¡soy adoptada!-grita Sawako ya llorando, esta se detiene en el momento en el cual Yukihina hace presencia, llevándose de paso a la chica.

-no te atrevas Ume-chan-dijo por lo bajo mientras se la lleva, le sube a la camioneta y continua su viaje al hospital –hola-saluda sonriente.

-Yukihina-dono ¿sonriendo?-dice Sakura mientras cierra los ojos, este se preocupa.

-¡Sakura-san resiste llegaremos al hospital pronto!-grita preocupado Yukihina, Sawako se queda en shock al ver a Sakura con su enorme vientre a punto de dar a luz.

-¿Sakura-chan?-dice confusa.

-así es Sawako…-se da cuenta –Lo siento yo… Creo que te confundí-dijo apenado al recordar que existía una pequeña e insignificante oportunidad que hubiese olvidado sobre su existencia.

-Yukihina ¿verdad?-dice Sawako intentando asimilar que se ah encontrado con la persona que le cuido en el pasado -¡Yukihina!-grita contenta mientras se lanza a sus brazos, es observada por Kazehaya, el cual se muestra MUY molesto.

-ese tipo-piensa –Así que Kuronuma es el objetivo-piensa mientras sonríe –Tendré que darte una lección-sonríe con malicia.

En el auto…

-¡Sawako por favor ayúdame no creo que podamos llegar a tiempo!-dice Yukihina asustado al ver que Sakura ah comenzado a dar a luz.

-¡ya no puedo!-grita Sakura, al instante vuelve a hacerlo pero esta vez muy desgarrador y lleno de dolor, Sawako tímida pero decidida agarra su playera y la rasga por completo, el chico se sorprendió al ver que Sawako saca de su mochila una gran botella de agua, después sale del auto a buscar ventas, un recipiente, varias toallas, las cuales compro y se gasto toda su mesada, regresando para preparar a Sakura, puesto que al parecer ya estaba en las últimas.

-¡Sakura-senpai puje con fuerza y respire así!-da ordenes Sawako, al instante imita a una mujer en labor de parto, respirando y expulsando el aire con ritmo, Sakura le sigue -¡ahora!-grita Sawako, Sakura pujo con todas sus fuerzas, Sawako y Yukihina se dieron cuenta que la cabecita de la criatura comienza a salir, ambos escupen el agua que había ingerido en el instante anterior, al momento se limpian la boca como pueden.

Durante los siguientes minutos fue el peor momento de Sakura, puesto que tuvo 2 pequeños e inocentes bebes, la ambulancia que había llamado un conductor que escucho los gritos finalmente llega para recoger a la chica, sale Yukihina de su auto con Sawako en brazos, ambas abordan la ambulancia mientras este les sigue por detrás manejando a toda velocidad, toma su celular y le manda un mensaje a Rui:

"Me encontré con Sawako, tal parece ser que cumplió su promesa de no olvidarme, estoy contento".

Continuara…

Cap. 3: La familia Ogami crece.

En otra parte…

-¡Rui suena tu móvil!-grita un pelirroja de zafiros acaramelados, la chica lleva puesto una coqueta y hermosa yukata color rosa fucsia, con unos estampados de flores de cerezo, por su espalda cae su hermoso cabello como una cascada; la mencionada, la cual lleva una falda negra con una chaqueta de cuero y una blusa azul cielo con unas botas negras, tacón de unos 10 cm; voltea para verificarlo, encontrando un mensaje de "Hasekura Yukihina".

-¿quién es Rui?-pregunta la chica de la yukata rosa.

-Es Yukihina… Se ah encontrado con Sawako-dijo un poco triste –Le reconoció-sentencio.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que no ah recordado nada por ahora, tranquila Rui-dijo mientras le abraza, al instante suena el móvil, esta nota que es una llamada así que contesta -¿bueno?-dice.

-Sakura-san ah dado a luz, debes venir a conocerlos-dijo Yukihina al instante colgó, Rui deja caer el celular, al igual que una sonrisa hace presencia en su rostro, esta comienza a abrazar a todos, empezando por un peli azul de ojos ámbar, el cual lleva unos ropajes oscuros similares a un conde, este se sonroja ante tal contacto.

-¡Rui-san por favor!-suplica el chico.

-¡soy tía al fin, Sakurakouji dio a luz!-grita de felicidad.

-¿enserio Rui?-dice la pelirroja mientras se le acerca e intenta contener su felicidad.

–Si… Son gemelos-dijo más feliz.

-¿te lo dijo?... Espera… ¿quién la atendió?-pregunta el peli azul.

-al parecer fue Sawako-chan-dijo la pelirroja.

-¿"Sawako-chan"?-dice confuso el peli azul.

-Kuronuma Sawako-dijo la pelirroja seria –Es la "emperatriz"-dijo con una sonrisa triste –Temo que recuerde lo sucedido aquel 32 de diciembre-piensa.

-la hija de Kouji-sensei y Rui-san-dice el chico.

-Len… Kaho…-dice Rui, ambos le ven sorprendidos, ya que no suele llamarlos por su nombre al menos que sea algo importante –Sawako recuerda a Yukihina, temo que no me recuerde-dijo triste.

-no te preocupes Rui… Estoy segura que siempre te recordara, Sawako-chan no se atreverá a olvidarse de toda su familia-dice Kaho tratando de animarla, al ver que no funciona Len totalmente avergonzado se acerca y le abraza por sorpresa, esta se queda en shock.

-Sawako-san no puede olvidar nada-dijo sonriente –Después de todo se lo prometió a Yukihina-senpai en mi presencia-dijo con una sonrisa, Kaho se conmueve así que se une al abrazo –Bien fue suficiente-dijo un poco molesto.

-ah pero Kaho se unió pensé que lo disfrutarías más-dijo Rui mientras le pone una hermosa capa negra bañada de sangre en sus hombros –Esta no queda-dijo por lo bajo mientras prueba con otra, así estuvo un buen rato hasta que Kaho se acerca y la noquea, Rui cae en brazos de Len, este le mira a su novia, quien rio nerviosamente para luego darle un beso en la frente a Len, este se sonroja.

-así que tienen huevos ¿eh?...-dice una cavernosa voz, ambos se muestran asustados, pueden observar como son cubiertos por una sombra.

-de-debes de entender, es por tu bien Rui-san-dice Len nervioso.

-ci-cierto Rui-dice Kaho nerviosa, tratando de convencer a su preciada prima de no lastimarlos.

-¡mueran!-grita Rui mientras las sombras los atacan, se puede apreciar el hermoso cielo azul seguido de un grito aterrador.

25 minutos después…

Se puede ver a Kaho y Len sentados acompañando a Rui, Yukihina y Sawako en la sala de espera, la pelirroja y el peli azul con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas, golpes, pellizcos etc. Además de estar casi desnudos por los rasgados que se encuentran sus ropajes.

-¿por qué a mí?-pensaba Kaho y Len nerviosos.

-y bien Yukihina… ¿cómo terminaste atendiendo a Sakurakouji en plena avenida?-pregunta Rui con una vena palpitante en la frente.

-etto… El tráfico estaba horrible… Y….-decía incoherencias Yukihina de lo nervioso que estaba.

-debes tener en cuenta Rui-san que atendió un parto con ayuda de Sawako-san-dice Len, al instante guarda silencio al ver lo enojada que esta la peli azul.

-Rui ya perdónanos-suplica Kaho con unos ojos brillosos.

-ok-dijo Rui seria con los brazos cruzados.

-etto… Yukihina ¿me los puedes presentar?-dice Sawako nerviosa.

-18 años…Soy Hino Kahoko, me conocen como "la princesa del doctor Jackal"-dice sonriente Kaho.

-18 años… Soy Tsukimori Len, me conocen como "príncipe flameante"-dice completamente serio.

-32 años… Hachiouji Rui… Alias "príncipe"-dice totalmente apenada.

-ahora entiendo por que Sawako-san es tímida-piensa Len al ver el comportamiento tanto de Rui como de Sawako –Ese físico… Tiene un gran parecido a Sakura-senpai, aunque me pregunto que clase de poder posee… Sawako-san es muy tímida, creo que no recuerda nada de su pasado-.

-16 años… Kuronuma Sawako alias "Sadako"-dice sonriente la chica, tratando de calmar sus nervios –Etto me tengo que ir, es tarde y además mis padres digo abuelos deben estar preocupados ya que mi amiga cree que Yukihina me secuestro-dijo nerviosa, Rui bastante molesta le suelta un zape al mencionado.

-esto es el colmo Yukihina, no solo esta con nosotros, se supone que debemos verla hasta su festival sino que la "secuestraste"-dijo Rui molesta.

-debes de entender estaba a punto de ser golpeada, sino fuese por que me entrometí hubiera recibido otro ataque-dijo Yukihina serio.

-d-de hecho solo me iban a dar una cachetada además no es tan grave; es mi culpa ya que yo no puedo expresarme bien, tengo varios enemigos-dijo triste.

-¡hola!-grita una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos azul marino, ojos azul cielo, hermosos, brillantes y llenos de vitalidad; lleva consigo un hermoso kimono color negro con decoración de manchas de sangre; es acompañada por un pelinegro de ojos oscuros como la eternidad del universo, este lleva un elegante kimono oscuro con pequeños detalles de estrellas.

-¡Rei, Kurako que bueno que llegaron!-grita Rui al verlos.

-¡Nene-san me aviso!-dice Rei al llegar a su lado; este al ver a Sawako se queda en shock -¿Sawako-chan?-dice confuso.

Le ve –Tú eres…-dice al señalarlo.

-Ogami Rei… Y ella es Ogami Kurako mi hermana menor-dice Rei al señalar a la otra chica.

-Kurako-chan-dice Sawako al verle, todos se quedan en silencio.

-Ah Sawako-chan-dice nerviosa Kurako, puede ver como Rui vuelve a adquirir esa aura maligna de hace unos momentos, así que comienza a aparecer su chibi –etto…-dice confusa.

-Así que la amiga que hiciste en la primaria fue Sawako-dijo Rui tratando de contener su ira, Kurako asiente con rapidez mientras se oculta tras Rei –Y Rei te ayudo a cuidarla… ¿verdad?-dice aún más molesta.

-no… De hecho no sabía de mi existencia hasta que el tarado de Yuuki la llevo a ese campamento-dijo Rei.

-¿así que Yuuki empeoro la cosas?-dice Rui más enojada, acto siguiente se acerca Nenene con vestimenta de enfermera sexy que causo un sangrado nasal en Yukihina -¿sucede algo Nene?-pregunta esta al intentar detener la hemorragia.

-pueden pasar a conocer a los pequeños miembros de la familia, el doctor dijo que Sawako-san hizo un gran trabajo al atender el parto, que si hubiese seguido de esa forma la vida de Sakura-chan estaría en peligro-dijo esta, acto seguido con una señal les indica que le sigan, todos obedecen, tras caminar por un pequeño corredor llegaron a la puerta, al abrirla encontraron a Sakura, la cual sostenía a 2 pequeños bebes, uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche mientras el otro azul oscuro, ambos dormían plácidamente en brazos de su madre.

-son hermosos… ¿no crees Rei?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa, este solo se acerca a verlos con más detalle, la pequeña bebita abre los ojos, de color escarlata; bosteza mientras le toma por el dedo, este sonríe de verdad; comienza a cargarla.

-cierto-dijo conmovido al ver como la pequeña que tenía en brazos sonreía felizmente en brazos de su padre; a la vez jugaba con su dedo.

-parece ser que Rei se ah conmovido-dijo Rui en broma, este se apena por completo.

-Rui nee-dijo por lo bajo.

-que mono se ve, si sigues de esa forma te arrebatare de Sakura-senpai-bromeo ahora Kaho.

-deja las bromas Kaho… Tengo miedo-dijo Len triste al ver las criaturas.

-cierto… Como sabrás… La reacción de la sangre de Rei y Sakurakouji es extraña, temo que Heike haga algo de lo que se arrepienta-dijo Rui.

-es verdad… Pero mi sangre es estable, solo cuando pierdo la cordura como "especie rara"-dijo Kaho mientras se aleja con su pareja y Rui para platicar mejor en el pasillo.

-pero Ángela-sama es una de las "especies raras" más fuertes que existen, sus poderes son desastrosos pero los mantiene bajo control con tu sangre Kaho…-dijo Len.

-entonces me tratas de decir que…-pausa la chica al temer la respuesta.

-me temo que Kaho eres la clave para "neutralizar" el poder de la "especie rara", como sabes eres un hibrido, ½ usuario de poder ½ "especie rara"… Hace 2 años que te dieron caza por ser la causante del acontecimiento conocido como "32 de diciembre" en el cual se dio a conocer la reacción de la sangre tanto de Sakura-san como de Rei-san-dijo Len.

-temo que Heike temiendo que esos pequeños sean una "bomba" para todo usuario de poder que esté cerca… Debemos contactar a Sakurako-san de inmediato-dijo Rui mientras toma su celular y comienza a buscarle en sus contactos.

-espera… Sakurako-san es una de las 4 fundadores de "Edén" y la que parece querer a su hija de verdad aunque odie el pasado… ¿cómo nos daremos cuenta si es de confiar o no?... Sakurako-san puede ser una espía si le damos confianza-dijo Len.

-¡Sakurako-sama no es una traidora!-grita Kurako molesta ante tanta palabrería de Len.

-¡Kurako!-grita Kaho enojada –Debemos tomar en cuenta todo, deja de ser una niña, en el pasado tú misma hiciste un pacto con ella, has sido una marioneta al igual que Inoichi-san, entiendo que no deseas que acusemos a Sakurako-san de algo que no hizo, te creo por que recuerdo más o menos lo del "32 de diciembre" pero…-pausa triste la pelirroja.

-lo sé… Hace 2 años Sakura onee se embarazo por primera vez y sus bebes murieron después de haber sido herida por Nenene, fue complicada la operación por que el metal estaba oxidado… No cometeremos el mismo error…-dijo Kurako seria –Yo me encargare de consultarlo con Sakurako-sama, me acompañara Yuuki y Shigure-sentencio Kurako.

-si-dicen a coro los acompañantes.

Cap. 4: Ogami Kuro aparece.

A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de Sawako…

-¡quieres explicarme quien era ese tipo!-dice Kazehaya enojado.

-¿a que te refieres Kazehaya-kun?-pregunta con inocencia Sawako.

-¿de que hablas Kazehaya?-pregunta Chizu, una chica de cabello castaño por arriba de los hombros, unos ojos cafés rasgados como los de una japonesa, muy alta, lleva puesto el mismo uniforme de educación física.

-etto…-dice Sawako mirando de un lado a otro.

-¡dijiste que ibas a hablar con Kurumizawa y te veo con ese tipo!-dice más enojado.

-¡"ese" tipo es un viejo amigo y no te permito que lo insultes de tal forma Kazehaya-san!-dice una voz infantil como molesta, Sawako voltea y puede ver a un niño de unos 10 años, cabello azul cielo, ojos verdes, lleva puesto ropajes de rockstar totalmente sucios, unos shorts totalmente negros y rasgados, unos botines del mismo color, un playera gris, una capa negra con un grabado que dice "matar al emperador" y una corona.

-¿quién eres?-dice Chizu, se le acerca –Eres tan mono chiquillo, dime… ¿dónde están tus padres?-pregunta mientras le acaricia la cabeza, este se molesta.

-Ogami… Kuro…-dice Sawako en trance, sus amigos le miran extrañados, esta se le acerca y sin decir agua va lo abraza con mucho cariño, comenzando a llorar de felicidad y temblar al mismo tiempo.

-Sawako ya sé que me extrañaste pero…-dice Kuro tratando de contener su felicidad por igual.

-no te contengas… Por favor… no me dejes… Ojiisama-dijo Sawako triste.

(Ojiisama= tío o abuelo, en este caso la segunda).

-entiendo… Vengo a verte mí preciada nieta Kuronuma Sawako, a decirte que esos amigos que tanto quieres son tus enemigos-dijo Kuro mientras se aleja un poco.

-¿eh?-dice Sawako pasmada.

-Tus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers", nuestros enemigos, si te quedas te mataran y entregaran tu cadáver a "Edén", la organización que ah dado caza a todo ser viviente que posea un poder "arcano", por favor créeme-dijo Kuro.

-¡es mentira Kuronuma, te quiero y lo sabes!-grita enojado Kazehaya -¿acaso no me quieres?-dice mientras sujeta a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Sawako soy tu familia!-grita Kuro esperanzado de que le crea.

-yo… Le creo a ojiisama-dijo la chica cabizbaja –Kazehaya-kun es mi novio pero ojiisama es ojiisama, no puedo luchar contra eso, lo siento chicos-dijo cabizbaja, al instante toma tímidamente la mano de Kuro –gracias por protegerme de todos como siempre-dice cerrando los ojos, este se queda pasmado así que carga a la chica como puede entre sus brazos.

-¡me temo que nos vemos, bye-bye!-dice con una sonrisa altanera mientras se marcha con la chica en brazos por la ventana, dejando a sus amigos sacados de onda.

-no me digas que…-pausa Chizu en trance.

-así es… Kuronuma es el objetivo, me eh encargado de sus abuelos-dijo Kazehaya serio.

20 minutos después…

-¡que tratas de hacer eh padre!-grita Rui molesta mientras regaña a Kuro por haber "secuestrado" a Sawako -¡primero Yukihina y ahora padre, ¿qué les pasa?-dice molesta.

-sus amigos son los nuevos "code breakers"-sentencio Kuro serio -¡no permitiré que nadie toque a Sawako, ya que ella es la "emperatriz"!-grita enojado -¡Así que si vas a reclamarme adelante Rui no te detengo! Aunque estés molesta lo hice por varias razones, esa es la principal, cometí un gran error, enamorarme de Kaoruko, dejarte tanto a ti como a Rei y Kurako en deriva… Gracias a Kurako eh podido remendar mis errores, me dio la oportunidad de vivir, de cuidarte, no me arrepiento de nada ahora ya que mi familia esta conmigo-dijo Kuro, al instante recibe un abrazo de Sawako.

-gracias ojiisama…-dice Sawako sonriente.

Rui al ver la escena niega con la cabeza y los abraza a ambos.

-ustedes nunca cambian por eso los adoro-dice sonriente esta.

En Kitahoro…

-¿Qué?-dice Ayane.

-lo que escuchaste… Sawako es el objetivo-dijo Kazehaya.

-no lo permitiré-dijo Pin, el cual aparece de repente, tanto Ayane, como Chizuru y Kazehaya le observan resentidos –No permitiré que lastimen a nadie más Shouta-dijo este serio.

-¡de que rayos hablas!-grita Ayane enojada –Se supone que es nuestra línea Pin, además lo que hagamos con Sawako es nuestro problema-termina de desquitarse la pelirroja.

-Sawako-chan ah tenido malos y buenos momentos, ustedes son sus amigos deberán apoyarla no matarla-dijo seria Kurumi, la cual aparece por la ventana con una katana de madera y a sus espaldas Kento y Ryuu Sanada.

-Kurumizawa-dice Kazehaya serio –No te entrometas-sentencio mientras toma en sus manos un bate de beisbol, al ver tal acción la chica se pone en guardia con su katana.

-deberías controlar tus ganas de matar Kazehaya… Aunque no lo parezca soy más fuerte que tú-sentencio Kurumi seria –Dime… ¡¿por qué Sawako-chan?-le grita al borde del llanto –Primero te haces su amigo, la ilusiones, la enamoraste Kazehaya y ahora… ¿planeas matarla?... ¿De verdad quieres matar a la persona que amas, a tu novia?-le interroga la chica, el chico se mantiene serio mientras le lanza un golpe, Kurumi lo detiene con su katana de madera.

-eso no te interesa-sentencio.

-más bien… ¿por qué defiendes a Sawako?-pregunta Ayane –Kurumi trataste de lastimarla en el pasado ¿qué pretendes?-cuestiona.

-Existe una persona importante para Sawako-chan… Esa persona me pidió que la cuidara-dijo Kurumi –Kuronuma Kouji es mi maestro y me pidió que la protegiera de todos los "code breakers"-dijo seria Kurumi.

-yo la protejo por que mi primo Hachiouji Shigure desea verla con bien-dijo Ryuu –Además ella estuvo conmigo cuando le necesite, ahora yo estaré con ella aunque tenga que enfrentarlos a ustedes chicos-dijo serio.

-entonces… ¿qué pretexto de parte tuya Pin?-pregunta Kazehaya ya molesto.

-ninguno… Kuronuma me conto que fue adoptada por sus abuelos a los 8 años, hicimos una promesa, "sensei me protegerá cuando yo lo necesite y me matara cuando ya no soporte mi vida"-dijo Pin –Kuronuma sabe que son sus enemigos y… Abandonen la misión-ordeno Pin.

-¿por qué?...-pregunta Chizu.

-si hacen un mal paso con Kuronuma… No dudara en matarlos ya que ella puede ser más fuerte que su padre-dijo Pin triste al recordar la voz que uso Sawako para decirle tal promesa.

-¡no vamos a retroceder, conocemos a Sawako y no dudara en venir con nosotros!-dice sonriente Ayane.

-no te confíes demasiado Yano Ayane… La "sangrienta code breaker 03" –dijo Kurumi seria –No importa cuanto entrenes nunca estarás al nivel de Sawako-chan, además hay demasiados usuarios de poderes tratando con ella-dijo Kurumi –Recuerden que los "re-codes" son 7 y hay "ex-code breakers" protegiéndola ya que es su preciada miembro de familia… Además "ella" personalmente esta a su cuidado y "él" le enseñara cosas nuevas-dijo Kurumi sonriente.

-no me digas que…-pausa Ayane.

-Tsukimori Tomoyo-dice sonriente Ryuu, al instante todos se quedan callados –Ese nombre ah sonado desde hace tiempo ¿no es así?... E incluso se ah enfrentado a una "especie rara" y no fue "drenada" su energía vital-sonrió con malicia Ryuu –Y su hermano Len le enseñara a "hacer cosas tranquilas" a Sawako-dijo este, al instante Kazehaya se molesta por haberla llamado por su nombre.

-¡no tienes derecho a llamarla "Sawako"!-grita Ayane y Kazehaya al mismo tiempo.

-¿y ustedes si?… Vamos la están traicionando para que "Edén" cumpla su "deseo" que vale más que su vida misma… -le reclama Kurumi molesta –No quiero saber el por que lo hacen pero yo también tengo un deseo Kazehaya y Kouji-sama lo cumplirá por mí al matar a Heike Masaomi-dijo Kurumi.

-¿qué hizo Heike-san?-pregunta Ayane.

-asesino a mis padres por que negaron darle información acerca de mi "poder"-dijo Kurumi con un semblante triste –Desde entonces eh vivido con Kouji-sama en la "mansión Kuronuma"-dijo triste mientras recibe una muestra de afecto por parte de Ryuu.

-no te preocupes… Nadie matara a Kouji oniisama ya que daré mi vida incluso para proteger a su familia-dijo Ryuu sonriente, cosa que molesta a Kazehaya.

-no se entrometan en nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo es cazar a cualquiera que se entrometa en nuestro camino para hacer el bien-dijo Ayane.

-¡¿con bien es "matar a Sawako-chan" y evitar que el "32 de diciembre" suceda de nuevo?-cuestiona Kurumi mientras se abalanza contra Kazehaya, es detenida por Kento.

-¿por qué "Edén" quiere matarla?-pregunta Kazehaya.

-sencillo… La llave más importante para resucitar a "Ogami Gyokuro" se encuentra dentro de Sawako o cualquiera que posea uno de los "7 poderes arcanos"-dijo Kurumi mientras toma su katana y se acerca a Pin –No permitas que la toquen o yo misma te mato Arai-dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz.

-entiendo Ume-sama-dijo sonriente Pin.

Le ve al pelinegro –Kazehaya si la matas ten en cuenta que Kouji-sama no dudara en matarte, aunque hayas sido amado por Sawako-chan-dijo Kurumi para salir en compañía de Ryuu y Kento –Sanada Ryuu alerta a Kouji-sama de esto-ordeno, al instante Ryuu se marcha, le deja con Kento –Miura quiero que la protejas de ellos, no permitas que la toquen-ordeno para luego marcharse, el rubio pudo apreciar una pequeña lagrima que recorre la mejilla de la chica.

-te duele el tener que atacar a Kazehaya-pensó Kento para marcharse.

-¿Qué harás para evitar que matemos a Kuronuma?-pregunta Ayane.

-daré mi vida pero nadie tocara a Sadako-chan-dijo Kento para marcharse.

Cap. 5: el comienzo de la lucha.

En el hospital…

-Sakura onee te presentare a la persona que quiero proteger-dice Kurako sonriente mientras toma la mano de Sawako y la adentra en la habitación, esta viene acompañada por Kuro –Kuronuma Sawako-chan ¿es linda no?-dice Kurako sonriente.

-mucho gusto, soy Sakurakouji Sakura-dice la chica sonriente –y estos pequeñitos son Ogami Kuroudo y Ogami Sakurako-dice al mostrar a sus hermosos bebes.

-son hermosos-dice sonriente Sawako.

-muchas gracias… ¿deseas cargar uno?-pregunta.

-s-si-dice apenada Sawako mientras toma con cuidado a la pequeña Sakurako en sus brazos.

-que hermosa… Me recuerda a alguien-dice sonriente Sawako.

-es sencillo-dice


End file.
